Recess: Taking on sophomore year
by Big Cliffy Meanie1
Summary: The gang think their sophomore year will be a breeze, little do they know they'll be battling issues such as mental illness, pregnancy and dealing with their sexuality. A cram packed story about the ENTIRE gang. TJ/Spinelli, Vince/Gretchen, Gus/Mikey
1. Chapter 1: Reminiscing

Hi guys! I'm back with a new fic! I've told a few of you about this, its a lot more challenging than my last fic, and involves the entire gang rather than just TJ and Spinelli (however, as they're my two favourite characters, the story may proportionately spend slightly more time on them.

I hope you like my first chapter, it's a very long chapter in comparison to what my others will be. The story itself will also be longer than my pervious fic!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe we're starting our sophomore year of high school tomorrow" said TJ, sitting up after being stretched out on the grass. The gang were at Muddy Bottom Pond (A/N: unsure if this is the actual name, read it in another fic –they're basically at the pond that we saw TJ at in Recess: Schools out), making the most of their freedom before their return to school.

"Alas, life is passing by so fast" cried Mikey dramatically "It seems like only yesterday we were here, worrying about starting high school!"

"You're right Mikey" said TJ smiling as he thought back to the previous year "and we didn't need to worry, freshman year was a breeze and sophomore year is going to be even easier!"

The gang all nodded in agreement, blissfully unaware of the challenges they would all be facing during sophomore year.

"Time has gone by fast" said Gretchen thoughtfully "I can't believe me and Vince have been dating for just over a year and a half"

Vince smiled and kissed Gretchen.

"What I can't believe is how you haven't killed each other!" exclaimed Spinelli "and please don't start that, we really don't want to have to watch you playing tonsil hockey again!"

"Oh Spinelli, why must you be so cynical? It's so romantic, it's like watching a romance story right before our eyes, they're just like Noah and Allie from the Notebook; a real improbable romance. They fight like cat and dog, but the one thing they have in common is that they're crazy about each other." Mikey continued with a dreamy expression on his face "Sometimes the best love is one between those who have fire in their hearts; that's what Gretchen and Vince have, an ever burning firey love in their hearts, it may erupt fairly often, but it's forever there and it works so well"

"Please! We don't fight that often!" said Gretchen, separating herself from Vince.

"Well, we kinda do" disagreed Vince.

"NO WE DON'T! YOU'RE TALKING RUBBISH VINCE!"

"YES WE DO GRETCHEN!"

"NO WE DON'T! WE DON'T ALWAYS FIGHT!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?" Vince shot back.

"A HEALTHY DEBATE!" retorted Gretchen

"You're stubborn, pigheaded and quite often a nightmare" said Vince, a grin spreading across his face as he pulled Gretchen toward him "but I like that, you're so sexy when you're angry"

"Just like Allie and Noah in the Notebook" repeated Mikey in a confirmatory tone, as though the display between Vince and Gretchen settled the matter. The couple began yet another passionate make out session; this they always did after any disagreement, the bigger the argument, the bigger the make out session.

"Ugh! Would you please stop dry humping each other!" snapped Spinelli.

"Spinelli's right, it's gross!" agreed Gus, sounding disgusted "We DONT want to see it"

"Jeez man, we're just kissing, don't you and Theresa kiss? You actually remind me of us in the fourth grade, when Spinelli and TJ did the experiment" replied Vince.

Spinelli and TJ grinned at each other, both remembering that day, neither admitting that they enjoyed it at the time, or admitting that the often thought back to it right to this day.

"Now that seems like it was only yesterday!" sighed Mikey, a dreamy expression on his face.

"Apparently for Gus, it still is" teased Vince "He still always seems pretty disgusted at the sight of a couple making out"

"Shut up!" snapped Gus, as his cheeks flushed red.

"We've changed a lot since then Vince; I was even disgusted at the idea of kissing" said Gretchen smiling, and kissing Vince again.

"Was it really that bad?" Gus asked, looking at TJ and Spinelli, who as usual were sat next to each other.

Both fell silent, wandering what to reply. Neither wanted to make their friendship uncomfortable by admitting the truth, but at the same time, they didn't want to lie, or risk hurting the others feelings; however, they were saved by giving a response by Mikey.

"Oh how I miss the fourth grade" wailed Mikey, "we were all so innocent and carefree! Do you remember when Gus moved into the jungle gym?"

"I remember that!" giggled Gus, "I thought we were moving with Dad was talking about 'operation relocation' it turns out he was only moving me into a bigger bedroom!"

"Mikey, you we're so devastated when Gus told us" remembered TJ chuckling "And Gus, you turned into a proper bachelor!"

"You're so right Teej!" agreed Spinelli begining to laugh "It was like seeing a mini Hugh Hefner, what with the robe, slippers, sun glasses, and don't even get me started on the bubble pipe!"

"Oh my god, you're so right Spin!" said TJ laughing even harder and turning to Gus "Ashley A was like one of your playboy girls, telling you seductively that she was suddenly into you, because you then had your own place!"

Gus shuddered as TJ said this.

"Are you remembering how that ended Gus?" enquired Gretchen. "It must have been embarrassing"

"Gretchen's right, that cool act didn't really last long, didn't you seriously freak out when we all left?" asked Vince.

"Well all the lights turned off, and it was really windy! Then my dad turned up, but he looked like this huge silhouette, that's pretty scary when your only nine years old!" said Gus defensively "Anyway, I wasn't the only one who was a bit goofy back then, do you guys remember when Gretchen took up yo-yoing and won the Yappy Yoyo Proexpo?"

"Oh yeah" said Vince smiling "You wanted to find a sport you were good in, I've got to say it's a shame you retired, even back then I thought you were cute in a tracksuit! Definitely not goofy!"

Again the couple began making out.

"Are the two of you incapable of leaving each other alone?" asked Spinelli rolling her eyes "It's probably a good job you retired at that Gretch, you wound up getting seriously irritable and assy"

"No change there then" said Vince, ducking as Gretchen tried to slap him.

"You've both changed so much since then" said TJ smiling, "heck we all have"

"D'ya think?" asked Spinelli "I mean Gus, you're still small and skinny and kinda wimpy, no offence or anything"

"Well thanks a lot" snapped Gus "and I am braver than before, I even asked Theresa out before the summer" (A/N: Corn chip girl)

"How are things between you guys? I mean are you even still together, I never see you guys kiss or even hold hands?" asked Vince.

"Yes, we are Vince. Just because we don't feel the need to dry hump each other in public, does not mean we're not an item!" replied Gus narrowing his eyes "I happen to respect Theresa, and therefore I'm waiting until she's ready for that sort of stuff"

"Sure, you're doing it for _her_" replied Vince sarcastically.

"Her Dad happens to be very strict, I wouldn't expect you to understand waiting to take these steps Vince. I'm just glad her Dad is letting her come to our school this year-"

"-this year?" Interrupted Mikey "But she's two grades below us!"

"She was put forward a year when she got into middle school Mikey, remember?" replied Gus, before glancing over at Vince "Anyway, I'm looking forward to seeing more of her, you guys well see that just because we're not always all over each other, it doesn't mean we're not serious about each other"

"Oh really? Well that reminds me, I'm going to ask Kirst out on a date to that all you can eat place" cried Mikey dramatically.

"But Mikey, you're gay!" pointed out Gus

"So what?" retorted Mikey "its only you guys that know, and I can still have a friendly date with someone without it meaning something more!"

"Well you do that. We're all very happy for you!" snapped Gus.

"I think I well, thank you Gus!"

"Speaking of fourth grade memories" said TJ loudly, cutting over Mikey and Gus who were starting to bicker "Do you remember when we all realised Chad was a geek?"

"I was so gutted when I realised" said Vince smiling as he remembered his horror at finding out his 'cool' older brother was actually a geek "Do you guys remember the Chad-mobile?"

"What? That goofy bike thing?" asked Gus

"Yeah, I've got to admit, I kinda liked that thing" said Vince smiling "back then I was so scared at the time about becoming a geek"

"And now you've embraced your geeky side. I've got to admit, I never I thought this side of you was possible" admitted Gretchen fondly. Although Vince was the same competitive sport lover, as he'd gotten older, he'd shown more interest in the sciences, and had taken up chess; admittedly Gretchen was probably a big part of contributing to Vince's more academic side. "But I do love our late night chess games"

"Oh, is that what you're calling them is it?" asked TJ, raising an eyebrow at the couple, who were grinning at each other.

"Oh my god" said Spinelli suddenly laughing "I've just remembered Mikey's 'Bonkey' faze"

"That stupid dinosaur thing?" asked Vince "Yeah I remember that"

"Bonkey was not a stupid dinosaur!" said Mikey "He was comforting, I was scared about turning ten, and found Bonkey very helpful!"

"Comforting maybe, but you progressed to a preschooler; you had a Bonkey sippy cup, you hid Bonkey books in your text books and wound up throwing proper tantrums" replied Gus.

"Man, I remember the tantrums" said Vince shaking his head.

"It was classic behaviour, Mikey was fearful of what turning ten years old would mean, he was fearful of growing up, so he reverted back to a simpler time in his life" said Gretchen, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"So _lamb chop_" teased Spinelli, using Mikey's nickname "Where is Bonkey now?"

"I gave all my stuff to the kindergarteners" he replied

"Now I think about it, what sick fuck decided to call the dinosaur BONKEY? It's rather perverted!" observed Spinelli "The fact children were running around screaming that they wanted Bonkey? Very disturbing!"

"Man, you're right Spin" said TJ "Very creepy"

"It's almost as disturbing as the time Spinelli's mum called TJ, BJ" replied Vince.

"When was that?" asked Gus laughing

"Parents night" replied Vince, unaware of Spinelli's growing embarrassment, as this was when her mum revealed that she had a crush on TJ! She wandered if he remembered, but didn't dare to meet his eye to find out.

"You never did bring your parents to any form of event again" observed Gretchen "but then again, they did embarrass you a lot. At least you stopped telling those outrageous lies to cover for them not being there"

"Didn't you say they were having dinner at the white house?" asked Gus frowning "and then you PAID some couple to pretend to be your parents"

"Wanna shut up Griswald?" snapped Spinelli.

"Now, what is our favourite childhood memory of our beloved TJ?" asked Mikey.

"It has to be the time he made all those handmade joke valentines cards!" said Vince laughing "Man, I thought all the girls were going to kill you!"

Spinelli shifted away a little from TJ as she remembered this. When she'd gotten a card from TJ she was over the moon, she thought the card was genuine; he'd even dotted the 'I's' in Spinelli with little skulls. Even then she had a crush on him, and she'd thought the card had meant he felt the same way, Spinelli sighed a little as she remembered how hurt she actually was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Teej! I've been lookin' all over for you man!" I said, hurrying up to him, completely unsure of what I was going to say, my heart pounding.

"Oh hey there Spinelli, listen, I gotta run" he said nervously

"Wait a minute Teej, I wanna thank you got the special valentine you gave me" I said holding up the card and observing it fondly. I felt terrified at what I was about to do, after last week's kiss, I was so sure he'd hated it, but apparently not, this card told me that he liked it too! I could see TJ was nervous too, so I took it slowly, continuing to show my admiration for the card he'd clearly put a lot of effort into "I mean you even dotted the 'I's' in Spinelli with little skulls"

"Yeah well, let's just keep it between you and-'"

"-there you are TJ" interrupted Gretchen "I've been working in the science lab all day, and I've just got the chance to open my cards, and oh my! It's just beautiful!"

"Hold on! You have a card to Gretchen too?" I asked angrily, in reality in that moment I felt crushed.

"Well uhh"

"Gee, here I thought you put a bit of extra bit of elbow grease into mine... sorta like I was... I dunno... first string on your team?" I probed, doing my best to hide how upset and hurt I really was.

"You are Spinelli! You are!" cried TJ, for a split second, my heart lifted slightly, before...

"Well then what about me TJ?" enquired Gretchen

"You're first string too Gretch, after all a team is made up of many people, isn't that right Vince?"

"I know nothing about these cards" said Vince, holding us his hands.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spinelli huffed and shifted even further away from TJ at this memory, unsure why a very very small part of her still felt hurt and angry.

"What's up Spin?" asked TJ, sadly eying up the distance she'd put between them.

"NOTHING!"

"Girls!" said Vince rolling his eyes "You guys really are crazy, Mikey, your life is so much easier being gay! Are you sure you want to ask Kirst out though?"

"Yes I am, she's a good friend" said Mikey, before smiling "Maybe we haven't changed as much as we think we have"

"I think your right there Mikey" said TJ looking around at his friends "Gus, you're a little braver, but you're still the smallest boy, its only been this last year that you've grown taller than Spinelli. Other than growing taller, and being brave enough to ask Theresa out, you're still the same guy, heck, you even dress the same, I bet your dad still checks your look over to make sure you're smart before you leave the house"

"Still the Gus we all love" said Mikey fondly.

"Mikey, you're the same, your still the same big, gentle and peaceful guy" replied TJ "I couldn't imagine you being any different"

"But you dress differently now" observed Gus, "You always wear stylish stuff, even if it is a little out there! And you spend a lot more time on your hair now"

"Gus is right there Mikey, you spend more time on your fashion and appearance than I do, I don't even straighten my hair like you do! Its like hanging out with Gok Wan" said Spinelli.

"I guess, but Spinelli, you too now take more consideration over your appearance than you did back in Third Street" replied Mikey "We all change as we get older, and thats the point"

"I guess" shrugged Spinelli.

"Mikey's right Spin, you have kinda changed, you may still be the same tough, feisty person, but you are a lot less aggressive" said TJ smiling at Spinelli, observing how her appearance had changed, since the fourth grade she'd lost the boots, hat and jacket. Now Spinelli's black wavey hair fell several inches below her shoulders, and she'd started to wear black eyeliner and mascara that flattered her chocolate brown eyes. Spinelli seemed to of taken a slight 'alternative' form of dressing that reflected her passion for rock music. She often wore black flared jeans, and a top –usually red- that would flatter her curves, TJ often pretended not to observe her curves and general change in appearance, but in reality, he found her sexy.

"What?" snapped Spinelli unsure why she was acting angry with TJ "Why are you gawping at me? do I have something on my face?"

"Nothing. Gretch, you've changed too" said TJ, trying to cover for checking out Spinelli.

"You're right there man" said Vince "You're even cuter now Gretch, the horn-rimmed classes suite you a lot more than those old huge ones. Still tall and slim, very sexy, just like a cat walk model"

"Except cat walk models down wear knee length skirts and blouses like I do" replied Gretchen "I've got to admit, I'm glad I got those braces, they worked wanders, my teeth were awful in school."

"Vince hasn't changed much either" Gus pointed out "apart from coming more academic, he's still the same tall sporty guy."

"And lastly there's TJ" said Mikey "Still the kind, gentle and loyal cap wearing leader that we all cherish. You still dress in a similar manner, baggy jeans and a t-shirt; but you have changed, I admire than you lost that puppy fat and built up some muscle, I couldn't do it."

"uh thanks Mikey" said TJ, feeling a little uncomfortable, before continuing as he noticed Spinelli starting at him "very funny Spin, point taken!"

"What?" asked Spinelli, sounded confused for a moment, realising she'd been staring at TJ and hurriedly adding "Oh right yeah, see, not nice being stared at is it?"

"We're heading home now, see you guys tomorrow?" asked Gretchen, as her and Vince had surfaced from yet another long make out session; they hurried off as the rest of the gang called out their goodbyes.

"I'd better get back too" said Gus standing "Dad is going to want me home to prep ready for school"

"I'll walk with you" said Mikey jumping up to walk with Gus.

"Bye guys" called Spinelli.

"I guess we should get back too" said TJ

"Yeah" agreed Spinelli, however neither moved, instead of getting up, she stitched back onto the grass, putting her arms behind her head.

"Although there's no hurry..." said TJ lying back next to Spinelli

"Can you believe Gretchen and Vince have been together that long?" Spinelli asked thoughtfully.

"No, I remember when Vince was really nervous about asking her out for Valentines, I knew he liked her."

"Do you think it's strange that two of our group are a couple now?" asked Spinelli, watching TJ out of the corner of her eye, truth be told she felt rather jealous of what they had; she'd love to have that with TJ.

"No, I actually think it's nice that two people that clearly liked each other so much could take their relationship further" replied TJ, who likewise was rather envious of that his two friends had, he too really wanted that they had, only with Spinelli.

"Really?" asked Spinelli turning her head toward TJ, realising how close they were lying.

"Yeah" said TJ, turning to look and Spinelli and smiling at her. They looked at each other for several moments, their faces probably only inches apart; TJ had just plucked up the courage to lean over and kiss Spinelli (hoping he hadn't misread the situation) he was about to make his move when Spinelli's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered, sitting up quickly and brushing her hair out her face "Ok Mum, I'm coming back now"

"You gotta head home?" TJ asked, he continued when Spinelli nodded in response "I'll walk back with you"

They set off together, both still living on the same street.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well there it is, my very first chapter, I hope you guys liked it!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	2. Chapter 2: Getting ready to take on soph

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 2, not as long as the previous chapter, this one is really just leading us into the story –it kinda gently eases you into it before I start smashing it to pieces! I hope you enjoy it!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

**Chapter 2: Getting ready to take on sophomore year**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Morning Gretch" said Vince shutting off his alarm, putting his arms around his girlfriend and pulling her closer.

"Not again Vince" said Gretchen pulling away "We can do it later, but right now I feel shattered, slightly sick, and we've got to get ready for school, we can't be late on our first day"

"Tease" said Vince, watching Gretchen got up, stepping over the clothes that had been discarded in their passion the previous night. (A/N: in case you didn't quite guess, they had sex).

"Vince, you're going to make us late if you don't hurry!" snapped Gretchen, as Vince was putting on his shoes. "Now get moving!"

"I love you too sweetie" replied Vince smiling.

"Oh come on, you know I love you, but I'm gunna love you a lot less if you make us late"

* * *

><p>"You know, I don't think I'm going wear this after all. I think i'll just get changed into something else" teased Vince.<p>

"VINCE-" stared Gretchen, before seeing the grin on his face and rolling her eyes, she walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss "You drive me nuts!"

"Uh-huh" he said, pulling her toward him, when Gretchen's phone started beeping "Please don't tell me you set an alarm to make sure we leave on time?"

"Well of course I did! Now come on, we've got to go.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Meanwhile:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come in" said Gus, as he heard a knock on his door, he looked around to see his large friend entering the room "Oh morning Mikey"

"And good morning to you too Gus, what a glorious day to walk to school with my best friend"

"I guess it is a pretty nice day" said Gus smiling back at his friend "Oh yeah, Theresa will be walking with us too, she said she'd meet me on the corner of the street"

"Oh right, of course... I forgot" said Mikey, his smile fading slightly.

"Yeah..." replied Gus "Well you can still walk with us, we've always walked to school together, nothing has to change"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

They stood in an awkward silence for several long moments.

"So you're going to ask Kirst-the-Worst out?" asked Gus "Despite the fact you're gay"

"What? Oh yes I am. And please don't call her that, she's a very nice girl, with a passion for life"

"She has a passion for something alright" replied Gus.

"You know, you could just be happy for me! You have a girlfriend, Vince has a girlfriend, and we all know TJ and Spinelli are into each other! I may not find someone to have a romantic relationship with, but what is so wrong with me having a friendly companionship with someone too huh Gus?"

"Ok ok sorry Mikey, you're right, you should have someone to be friends with outside the group, it must be difficult being around coples. I'm happy for you ok? I just didn't think" replied Gus hastily.

"Well I don't really think caring for one's friend takes much thought now does it Gus?"

"Come on Mikey, I said sorry, I guess I just thought..."

"What?" asked Mikey emotionally "What did you just think?"

"I guess I just thought you were doing it because of those rumours that you're gay" admitted Gus, watching his friend curiously.

"But I am gay Gus, you and the rest of the gang know that, and everyone else can just say what they want. I'm asking Kirst out and if that shuts them up, then it just shows how stupid they really are. Just because a guy has a girlfriend, it doesn't mean he isn't gay!"

"Uhh, I guess so..." said Gus uncomfortably "Look, we'd better get going, Theresa is probably already waiting for us"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Meanwhile:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TJ slid on his lucky red cap and checked his watch, he was due to meet Spinelli to walk to school in 5 minutes, he walked down the stairs, picked up a cereal bar and headed over to Spinelli's who still lived two doors away. He reached her house, and was just about to knock on the door, when he heard shouting.

"SERIOUSLY BOB? AGAIN?" he heard Mrs Spinelli yell "YOU'RE WORKING LATE AGAIN?"

"ITS ALWAYS THE THIRD DEGREE WITH YOU ISN'T IT FLO? YES, I'M WORKING LATE. YOU MIGHT TO LOOSEN THE BALL AND CHAIN FOR ONCE!" Mr Spinelli shouted in return.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT ASHLEY, YOU'RE FATHER ISN'T GOING TO MAKE OUR FAMILY DINNER, BECUASE I'VE GOT TO LOOSEN THE BALL AND CHAIN!" Mrs Spinelli hollered back.

"JUST SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU!" he heard Spinelli scream "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

With that the door flew open and Spinelli, who was clearly storming out, walked straight into TJ, knocking them both to the ground.

"Morning Spin" said TJ cheerily, looking at Spinelli, who had landed on top of him; he wanted to pretend he hadn't heard anything, mainly because he knew it'd upset Spinelli knowing he had.

"What the heck Teej?" asked Spinelli after a moment.

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to come flying out the door like that" responded TJ, he couldn't help but grin as he looked into Spinelli's deep chocolate brown eyes, for several moments, they just gazed at each other.

"Hey! I had a soft landing!" said Spinelli suddenly, quickly getting up "Now come on, you can't just lie around all day, get up!"

"Lucky you!" laughed TJ getting up. As they started walking him found himself wandering what had just happened, in that moment before she'd gotten up, he found himself wanting to kiss Spinelli, admittedly that was nothing new. However, for a moment he almost thought she wanted him too, was it true? Did Spinelli want him to kiss her?

He then found himself thinking back to the previous evening when they'd been discussing the memory of when he gave out the joke Valentines cards. Spinelli had shifted away from him when Vince had brought this up, not only once, but twice, the second time she huffed and seemed almost angry, shouting at him when he asked what was wrong. Was she upset by the memory of that event? TJ wasn't sure, maybe she just remembered how angry everyone was with him. As he thought about it, the memories came flooding back, in reality the card he'd made for Spinelli was genuine, the only genuine one he'd made. However she was so angry, he knew she'd never believe him. Spinelli acted off with him for days after that, prior to that day, the days between 'the experiment' and valentines, they seemed closer, like they'd bonded, but then he screwed up, changing things completely, after days of Spinelli being frosty with him, things went back to the way they were before the experiment. Or did they? He and Spinelli certainly seemed closer than the rest of the gang...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you guys liked chapter 2!

Rose-Aki: Thank you! Glad you liked TJ and Spinelli's near kiss, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the story line will get going soon enough!

Sexehbunneh: Aww thanks :) I love to write cute moments between them! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading :)

RecessFanatic2011: Yup, I didn't think i'd write another fic, but here I am, got the idea in my mind and decided to write it, its been super challenging though! Lol I bet you cringed even more at the Vince/Gretchen stuff in this chapter? Glad you liked TJ checking out Spinelli, now will I get them together? Hmm...

Sonnii: Yay! Thank you! I'm glad it was worth it, I hope you still feel that way after I've dropped a few bombshells! I;m glad you enjoyed the flashbacks and memories, I thought it'd be nice to see them looking back, and using that to show how they'd changed, as for the flashback, that was me trying to give a perspective of what could really have been going on (well, what I WANTED to really be happening). I'm glad you liked Spinelli and TJ's envy too! I hope you liked this chapter! Yeah, I watched eastenders, I felt sorry for jean, she deserves someone decent, and something positive to happen in her life, bless her! I want fatboy and whitney to get together too, she deserves someone sweet like him, and he deserves to finally have some success in his love life!

Burton's Disney Princess: Aww well I'm glad it could improve your rather miserable day, i HATE those days of sitting and working on something like that all day, especially after you've worked for hours and have still gotten nowhere! That pretty much been what my afternoon has been like –not fun! I thought it'd be nice to wait to get TJ and Spinelli together, mostly coz I love to write the romance scenes between them! I'm glad you liked the references to the old episodes, the valentines flashback took me forever to write, I thought it'd give an interesting perspective of what they may really have been feeling :p (well, more like what I WANTED them to be feeling!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter to! The others will be more interested and eventful!

Scorpiogirl576: Aww, thank you :) and thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter and the rest of the story! I've been worried about what people are going to think of it when the story really gets going!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptable dates

Hi guys, here's chapter 3, didn't think I was going to have enough time to edit and post it, but here it is!

I thought it'd be fun on this fic to post a few links to funny videos, so i'm going to attempt to get past the blocks that this website has put up!

www. youtube. com/watch?v=kJhDezjkaWw

just copy and paste and delete the spaces, I hope you guys watch as this one cracks me up!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

**Chapter 3: Acceptable dates**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The gang were sat outside after finishing their lunch, enjoying the September sun before having to return inside.

"Are you ok Spin?" TJ asked quietly "You just seem quiet?"

"Yeah fine, I just can't believe that tomorrow it'll be five years since Joey died, my parents seem like they'll be too busy arguing to even recognise it; they're driving me crazy!"

"Has it really been five years?" asked TJ with surprise, he thought back to the day when he found out. Spinelli had been so upset, and so distant; she'd refused to say anything about what happened. He'd got snippets of what happened, knowing that Joey had been hit by a lorry on a motorway, and that he himself wasn't in a vehicle. Cautiously, TJ voiced the question he wanted to ask for the past five years "What happened Spin?"

"He went onto the motorway, and was hit by a lorry" said Spinelli, TJ could see her mind drifting back, probably thinking about that day.

"Why was he on the motorway though Spin?" asked TJ gently.

"He had bipolar-" started Spinelli

"-like your mum has?" asked TJ, Spinelli nodded in response.

"Yeah, he was twenty at the time. Mum said that they'd had a row, he'd shouted that he was going to go somewhere that was moving as fast as his mind was. Next thing we know we're getting a call from the police, apparently he stepped out in front of the lorry, the driver said it was so sudden that there was nothing he could do, and Joey was killed instantly" replied Spinelli

"Are you ok?" asked TJ in shock, he'd never realised just how horrible Joey's death had really been, he regretted not asking sooner, maybe then he could have truly there for Spinelli. Then again, he knew she wouldn't have wanted to talk about it back then, not when it was raw; Spinelli had never been good with emotions.

"I'm fine, it's been five years Teej. Don't get me wrong, I'm sad, and think about Joey every day, but I've come to terms with it and learned to live with it" replied Spinelli sincerely, TJ nodded, accepting her response. "I just hope my parents quit arguing, they're driving me up the wall"

"All parents ague Spin, don't let it bother you, you've got enough to deal with"

"Your right Teej" replied Spinelli, before snapping at Vince and Gretchen "Would you guys cut that out or at least find some janitors closet to continue in? We really don't want to watch!"

TJ couldn't help but smile a little, just like that, Spinelli was back to her usual self, she didn't linger on emotional moments or her feelings.

"I think it's sweet" replied Theresa as the couple broke apart "It's really lovely to see a couple so in love, right Gus?"

"Yeah, that's what a guy and girl do, they date, and make out" replied Gus, kissing his girlfriend pointedly, he tried to make this kiss more intense however Theresa pushed him away.

"Gus, I thought we were going to take things slowly?" she said as she pulled back.

"Sorry, I just want everyone to know we're just the same as Gretchen and Vince" replied Gus, looked around to see who'd been watching.

"Well I'm going to find Kirst to ask her out" said Mikey standing up; however, before he walked away the group were approached by the Ashleys.

"We Ashley's have come to offer you all a very special invitation" said Ashley A, as her fellow Ashleys stood around her "take it Ashley Q"

"Ok, well I'm having, like, a totally scandalous party tonight, returning to school sucks, so we like, totally need to blow off some steam" continued Ashley Q "You have all been deemed acceptable sophomores to attend, you're all really very lucky"

"Gee, I can barely contain my excitement" muttered Spinelli rolling her eyes.

"If you want to bring a date, that person must be preapproved by Ashley Q before they attend. I for example am bringing my boyfriend Bob, he's in senior year now. Being our former king of the playground at Third Street, he sets a clear example of an acceptable date, isn't that right Ashley Q?" said Ashley A.

"Totally Ashley A, Ashley T and Ashley B are bringing their slightly questionable boyfriends as dates, Sam and Dave. Gus, you may bring Theresa, as long as she doesn't get the idea that she can invite her freshmen friends, I will not have any other _freshmen _at my party"

"Thank-" started Theresa, who was cut off by Ashley T.

"Ashley Q, you like, totally need to stop that, Sam and Dave are more than acceptable, it's not like they're the digger kids anymore" snapped Ashley T.

"Girl, Ashley T it totally right, you're just jealous that you are the only Ashley without a man, now that's what I call scandalous"

"Well I'll have you know, Ashley B, that I'm working on that" snapped Ashley Q, turning to glare at her friend, Ashley A interrupted her attempt to continue her defence.

"Ashleys, you are acting so totally unAshley-like, we Ashleys have class, we do _not_ have common spats in public. Now come on, we need to reapply our make up before our next class, Mr Dude is teaching"

With that, they all strutted away, as though trying to outdo each other to be the sexiest.

"I'm going to go find Kirst and ask her" said Mikey, glancing at Gus and Theresa.

"Oh how exciting, a party! Mikey, good luck with Kirst, you'll both make a very lovely couple, won't they Gus?" replied Theresa happily.

"Sure they will" said Gus, glancing at Mikey as he kissed Theresa again.

"So are you guys up for it? It could be a laugh, blowing off steam and all" asked Spinelli before continuing in a high pitched girly tone "and like, O.M.G it's like, so totally scandalous that we've been deemed acceptable to attended, I am like, so totally excited! We're so totally lucky!"

TJ laughed at Spinelli's impression of the Ashleys.

"Yes" replied Gretchen and Vince in unison, immediately after this, they continued their own quiet discussion.

"Are you sure you want to go Spin?" asked TJ uncertainly.

"Sure I am, Dads missing family dinner yet again, so they the hell shouldn't I? Are you in Teej?"

"Sure, if you're going" replied TJ.

"Where's Mikey? He hasn't actually gone to find Kirst, has he? She'd hardly pass as an 'acceptable' date!" asked Gus, breaking away from Theresa, not seeing Mikey's large frame anywhere around seemed to confirm this, he quickly returned his attentions to Theresa "So, do you want to go to this party?"

"Of course, my first high school party? It'll be so exciting to see some of the faces from Third Street again! I've not seen King Bob since he left for middle school. I won't be drinking tough, do you think there'll be drinking?" replied Theresa.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Mikey had found Kirst in the cafeteria, getting the food that had been left and was going cheap.<p>

"Yo Big Mike, how's it hanging?" she asked, sitting down and begining to devower a burger.

"Simply wonderful my friend! It's a glorious day, and it just so happens that Ashley Q is having a party tonight, would you like to go with me?"

"Look Mikey, I'm flattered and all, but you're just not my type, you're like brother to me, a friend"

"Oh, no I just meant as friends, you're like a sister to me to" added Mikey quickly, he didn't want to tell Kirst about his sexuality, she may have had her nice qualities, but he wouldn't have put it past her to share his secret with the school.

"Sounds good, I need a good time after that rat Mundy broke up with me, I bet those prissy Ashleys have some great food" replied Kirst, rubbing her hands together at the mere thought "Hey Mikey? Do you mind if we tell people it's a date? I could do with making Mundy a bit jealous, show that prick what he's missing"

"Oh Kirst, that sounds like a marvellous idea, it suites me perfectly! I'll see you tonight?" replied Mikey joyfully.

"Sure, see you later" said Kirst, not looking up as she returned to her food.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!

Scorpiogirl576: I hope so :) i just don't know what people will think of the direction I take this in. I've always been my own worst critic though! And thank you for that complement, it made me smile and kinda made my day :p

Chantaya: Thank you, I hope you still feel that way when I've dropped my bombshell :p

Sexehbunneh: Yeah, TJ/Spinelli are always my favourite too! I usually just focus on them, but thought it'd be a fun change to work in the other characters! Glad you liked it when they fell on each other, I thought i'd be fun to slip that in!

Burton's Disney Princess: Yay! I'm glad you finished the paper! I think you guys have a different system to us –we usually have one huge-ass assignment (or exam, which is even worse in my opinion) worth 100% of the grade, and if you fail more than 3 things, you get kicked off the course! Yeah. Based on her character in the episodes I feel the same about Gretchen, and for me she's the last character I'd imagine waking up in someone elses bed (she was the biggest prude of them all in 'the experiment' episode) but I can really see the love/hate relationship becoming a firey and passionate relationship, hence her waking up in Vince's bed :p They remind me of the couple in the notebook! I'm glad you liked the change though! I'm glad you liked the TJ/Spinelli bit! I'm not sure if the experiment and valentines episodes are close together or not, but just pretended they were for the sake of the story :p Thank you for your review :)

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	4. Chapter 4: To be socialised

Well heres chapter 4, can't believe im posting chapter 4 already! Enjoy!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

**Chapter 4: To be socialised **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

TJ stood in front of the mirror gelling his hair ready for the party, wandering why he felt slightly nervous about his look. In reality, he knew that the small raven haired beauty that consumed the vast majority of his thoughts and dreams was the very reason for his nerves. These nerves were heightened owing to those two _moments_ they'd had in the previous twenty four hours. TJ had little time to ponder this as there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said lazily, not looking around as he continued to try and get his look right. He assumed it was just his mother coming in to lecture him on ensuring that he was 'safe' tonight or something, however, it wasn't his mother's voice that greeted him.

"Hey Teej" said Spinelli heavily as she sat down on TJs bed. TJ could see Spinelli's reflection in the mirror, and couldn't help but appreciate how attractive she really was. TJ pretended to continue to style his hair, taking advantage of his opportunity to check out his friend unnoticed, or so he thought. Spinelli pulled readjusted her top, covering her cleavage a little "What? Is it that bad? Choose your response carefully Detweiler!"

"What? I was just styling my hair" lied TJ unconvincingly.

"Riiiiiiight, if you say so" said Spinelli, raising her eyebrow as she spoke to his reflection in the mirror "and you call that styling do you? It looks like you've lost a fight with a tube of KY jelly!"(A/N: this is a lubricant, is it known in the USA?)

"Too much product?" asked TJ, feeling a little daft and at the same time wandering why it mattered so much, he'd known Spinelli for ten years after all!

"Oh no Teej, looking like you've dipped your hair in lube is real sexy, it doesn't make you look like a douche in the slightest!" teased Spinelli.

This was a typical response to Spinelli, teasing TJ any time she found him attractive, this proved useful in hiding her real feelings; Spinelli had to resort to this more often than she'd of liked.

"Ah shut up" said TJ grinning at his friend "So, you're early?"

"Yeah well, Mum was driving me mad, she's still pissed at Dad and keeps ranting about it to me, I've put up with it for so long and its really starting to wear a bit thin" sighed Spinelli "I honestly just needed to get out, part of me is actually looking forward to the party. Part of me even envy's Gus for the fact his parents are divorced, his life seems a lot simpler"

"Want to talk about it?" asked TJ, crossing the room and sitting next to his friend; he placed her hand on Spinelli's a little uncertainly.

"What's there to talk about? They're being jerks, and a nightmare to live with, simple" shrugged Spinelli, she couldn't help but smile as she felt his hand on hers "But thanks Teej"

"You're welcome Spin" replied TJ, smiling back, for a second time that day, he found himself wanting to kiss her, this time however, she didn't move. TJ closed his eyes, he felt himself leaning toward Spinelli just as a loud bang from behind him made them both jump apart; they looked around to see TJ's curtain pole half hanging from the window and a his desk chair on the floor.

"Keep meaning to get that curtain pole fixed" said TJ nervously "Third time its happened in a week, it must have knocked the chair over" as he said this he picked up the curtain pole, anxiously trying to advert his attention from what had nearly happened, but it was useless. He'd shut his eyes as he'd tried to kiss Spinelli, so he hadn't see her reaction, did she look disgusted? or horrified? was she ready to push him away? or maybe, just maybe, was she going to kiss him back? But then again maybe she didn't even realise what he was about to do, based on this TJ automatically concluded that he should act like nothing had happened, missing Spinelli's uncharacteristic silence, he continued "so, ready for this party?"

"What?" Spinelli asked, before hurriedly adding "Oh right, yeah of course, the party, come one then let's go"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Meanwhile:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gretchen stood in the hall, considering her outfit, a knee length skirt and tight blue jumper, in the mirror.

"Gretchen? Can we talk to you a minute?" asked Mrs Grundler

"Sure" replied Gretchen curiously, as she followed her mum into the kitchen, Mrs Grundler sat at the table next to Mr Grundler.

"Please sit down Gretchen" said Mr Grundler, indicating the seat opposite you "Firstly, why you are all dressed up?"

"I'm going to a back to school party, this isn't going to take long is it?" asked Gretchen, growing a little suspicious as to what her parents wanted to talk about.

"Is that boy going?" asked Mrs Grundler

"and by 'that boy' do you mean Vince?" asked Gretchen irritably "We've been dating for nearly nineteen months Mum, you really should learn his name"

"Do you want to know why we sent you to public school instead of paying for private tutors?" asked Mr Grundler "It is unusual for a girl of your situation and wealth to attend public school, but we wanted you to get socialised"

"Socialised?" repeated Gretchen, staring back at her father.

"Yes Gretchen, socialised. However, now I realise that we may have made a very big mistake" responded Mr Grundler

"You're father is right, this doesn't seem like our wisest decision, all our research showed you'd do best to be socialised, with extra private tutor support at home; so thats what we did. However, ever since you've been with this boy, our decision seems like a mistake" continued Mrs Grundler "We've put up with enough now Gretchen, it's about time you stopped fooling around with him"

"I've told you, 'this boy' is named Vince, and I love him" said Gretchen, looking at her watch "and now I'm going to be late. I am not fooling around with Vince, we're in love; you're just going to have to deal with it"

Gretchen didn't wait for a response from her parents, instead she left the room, and walked out the front door making her way to Ashley Q's party. Gretchen was so angry, she hardly noticed where she was going until the sound of music reached her ears, and she looked up to see Ashley Q's home. Admittedly the journey wasn't far, like the Ashley's, her family were exceptionally wealthy and as a result, she and the Ashley's lived in an area with a small cluster of mansions. Her parents wealth was a fact she spent many years hiding from her friends; like Spinelli and the name 'Ashley', she didn't want the association with the Ashley's.

"Hello Gretchen, you look very pretty" said Theresa approaching her, hand in hand with Gus, Theresa was wearing a pink turtle neck jumper, hoop earrings, and a pair of tight white trousers. "Isn't Ashley Q's house beautiful? It was so kind of her to invite us, I'm so excited!"

"Yo Chippy, whats up" Gretchen, Gus and Theresa looked around to see Kirst and Mikey walking towards them, Kirst continued talking as she neared them "This place is huge, you just know the grub is going to be out of this world!"

"Kirst. Mikey." said Gus coolly

"Gus" responded Mikey, in an equally cool tone.

"I see you decided to invite Kirst" replied Gus, in the same cool tone.

"and you brought Theresa" responded Mikey.

"Of course, she IS my girlfriend" said Gus, putting his arm around Theresa and pulling her closer.

"Man scrawny, what's eating you?" asked Kirst looking at Gus "You're acting like a woman"

"Hey!" snapped Gus "Mikey, are you just going to like her talk to me like that?"

However, Mikey was saved from responding as TJ and Spinelli approached them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked TJ as he and Spinelli joined the rest of the group "Vince still not here yet?"

"No, he's late as usual" replied Gretchen irritably

"You ok Gretch?" asked Spinelli, approaching her friend.

"Parents" replied Gretchen, in the same irritable tone

"Tell me about it!" snapped Spinelli "Mine are driving me mad, you can't live with them, and can't grind them into chalk dust!"

"So true! Finally, he's here" said Gretchen, looking over her shoulder as Vince approached them "You're late Vince!"

"Let's just get inside?" said TJ, sensing the tensions brewing between the group.

"Detweiler, I think that's the smartest thing I've heard you say!" said Kirst "Come on Mikey, let's go find where the food is at"

"I can't want to see what it's like inside!" squeaked Theresa, catching hold of Gus's hand, and hurrying toward the front door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, three times TJ and Spinelli have come close to kissing, this time they got so close! How would Spinelli of reacted? And what do you guys think to the fact that Gretchen's parents hate Vince? And what is going to happen at this party? Will the gang have a laugh? Will TJ and Spinelli FINALLY manage to kiss?

Please watch this, I promise you'll laugh:

www. youtube. com/watch?v=kJhDezjkaWw

just copy and paste and delete the spaces, I hope you guys watch as this one cracks me up!

Sonni: chapter 2: lets hope Mikey and Kirst do get on well, they were good friends in the episodes like you said! Poor Spinelli with her mum and dad arguing! I hope jean finds someone special, people seem to avoid her because of her bipolar which seems sad, lets hope she does find someone! The scene between jean and alfie was sweet! What do you think to the stuff with amira? I think she's being a bitch, but I get why she is! –She's sp beautiful, I'm very jealous of her lol! Chapter 3: glad the liked the Spinelli's impression of the Ashley's! The party is in the next chapter!

Scorpiogirl576: Your welcome, I do try to be consistant, this one is posted a bit late :p I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sexehbunneh: I always thought Gus and Theresa would make a cute couple, they did hint at it in the episodes, and for Gus, well he's always been a douche, lol I didn't want to change that about him :p have you had a guy acting interested or dating you thats secretly gay? I hope not, that sucks, my friend had it happen TWICE! I really felt for her, she was like 'WTF, is it me?' things seem to be going well in her new relationship though!

The-time-controller: Thank you! I've been really looking forward to posting this fic, but anxious at the same time as i may totally screw it up! I loved your TJ/Vince fic, i'm a die-hard TJ/Spinelli shipper, but it made a nice change and it was a good fic, I can never read abuse fics though (which is odd, considering I wrote one back along, but now I just cant being myself to read it!). Yours 'whats eaten you' comment made me laugh as i'd but those words in this fic, although it was directed at Gus! Please keep reading, all will be revealed!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	5. Chapter 5: Party time

Wow, chapter five already! I hope you guys like this one, its the party! Oh, and just to clear up any confusion, its not really Vince's race that Gretchen's parents hate, they just hate him in general, they don't think he's good enough for her, mainly because his family are quite poor.

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

**Chapter 5: Party time**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The gang had been at Ashley Q's for an hour, and the party was really begining to get going; already swinger girl had been sick causing Ashley Q to scream at her, throwing her out the party.

"Where are Mikey and Kirst?" asked Theresa, as she, Gus, TJ and Spinelli all stood together

"I saw them in the kitchen, they're eating; where else would they be?" asked Spinelli grinning "Man, what this party needs in a good fight!"

"Looks like you might get your wish Spinelli" said TJ, looking over his shoulder at the source of commotion.

Behind him, Butch and Hustler Kid stood shouting at each other.

"BUTCH!" shouted Francis (A/N: Hustler Kid) grabbing hold is Butch's arm "WHAT THE FUCK MAN? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"Outside for a smoke, you can go do one" spat Butch, storming from the room, Francis stormed in the opposite direction.

"Well that was disappointing, one of them could have thrown a punch or something." said Spinelli folding her arms and shifting her weight from one foot to the other "What do you think that was about? I didn't even know they knew each other"

"Meh, it's probably just something over a sale" shrugged TJ, spotting Kirst and Mikey approaching them, both sporting an over pilled plate of food "Hey guys, having a good time?"

"You kiddin' Detweiler, this food is insane" replied Kirst, cramming more food into her mouth.

"I quite agree with you Kirst, it tastes like its straight from heaven, and created by angels" replied Mikey dreamily.

"Well, we have other things on our mind than food" said Gus, looking at the large pair and pulling Theresa toward him, kissing her passionately. She responded for a while, but began struggling against him as he slipped his hands up her jumper; finally, she broke away, slapping him across the face with surprising force, and storming from the room.

"Smooth, Griswald, real smooth" chuckled Kirst, Gus shot one look at her, and hurried off after Theresa.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the other room, Vince had began looking for Gretchen, they'd been separated from each other when Gretchen had gone to the toilet, spotting Ashley Q, he approached her.<p>

"Hey Ashley, have you seen Gretchen?" he asked

"WHAT?" she shouted over the music "IS IT TRUE KIRST-THE-WORST IS HERE?"

"GRETCHEN"

"WHAT? IS KIRST HERE? I'LL FLIP IF THAT GROTESQUE GIRL IS HERE!" shouted Ashley Q, clearly unable to hear a word Vince was saying.

"WHAT? I'M LOOKING FOR GRETCHEN!" shouted Vince, deciding not to inform Ashley Q that Kirst was indeed at the party.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU" shouted Ashley Q in response.

"Have you seen Gretchen?" asked Vince, realising that shouting was useless he leaned closer to Ashley Q's ear so she could hear him. However, he never got a response, as a pair of hands grabbed him and spun him around; he felt a slap across his face, in front of him stood a furious looking Gretchen.

"SO!" she screamed, her hands on her hips "I go to the toilet, and you hit on this bimbo while I'm gone?" without warning Gretchen slapped Vince again, pushing him, and hitting any bit of him she could reach.

"WHAT! NO! I WAS ASKING AFTER YOU!" shouted Vince, following Gretchen as she stormed into the other room.

"RIGHT, OF COURSE YOU WERE! YOU NORMALLY GET THAT CLOSE TO PEOPLE WHEN YOU TALK DO YOU?" shouted Gretchen, pushing Vince in anger.

"SHE COULDNT HEAR ME, I WAS JUST GETTING CLOSER SO SHE COULD!"

"RIGHT! OF COURSE YOU WERE!"

"I WAS!" shouted Vince in response "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"MY PROBLEM? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS? MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU CLEARLY WANT TO BE WITH THAT TART ASHLEY Q! WE ALL KNOW SHE HAD A PLAN FOR TONIGHT AND CLEARLY THAT WAS IT! WHY DONT YOU JUST GROW SOME BALLS AND SAY SO!"

"Gretchen!" said Vince, lowering his voice, clearly trying to diffuse the situation "No, look-"

"FINE!" screamed Gretchen, ignoring Vince's attempts to stay calm "IF YOU WON'T DO IT, I WILL! ITS OVER! WE'RE OVER, GO ON, LEAVE! GO FIND THAT SLUT!"

"WHAT?"

"GO!" screamed Gretchen, again slapping Vince across the face.

"I'm going home" said Vince, rolling his eyes and walking away.

"NO! WAIT!" shouted Gretchen tearfully hurrying after Vince and catching hold of his arm "We're not actually breaking up are we? This is just a fight right? Just a silly fight!"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Gretchen, I think you need to cool off" said Vince, detaching himself from Gretchen, who had began to cry.

"FINE! BE LIKE THIS! GO ON, PISS OFF!" she screamed, turning to see everyone in the room watching her.

"Come on Gretch, let's go get some air" said Spinelli gently, putting her arm around her friend. Quite honestly, she thought Gretchen was being ridiculous, but despite everything Gretchen was her friend. Although she didn't tend to show it all the time, she really did care for her friends, and like TJ, she hated to see a friend this upset.

Outside, they sat on the cold stone steps as Gretchen explained everything that had happened.

"Do you really think Vince would cheat on you? Honestly Gretch, we both know he's not the type, and if he did, would he really do it in front of everybody, at a party that you're both attending? I think you've over reacted" said Spinelli, once Gretchen had finished explaining.

"You're right Spinelli, I've been so stupid"

"Come on, let's get you home" said Spinelli gently, it often surprised her how easily her caring nature came out, considering most of the time she loved her 'tough girl' rep.

"Home? I'm not going home! I've probably ruined the relationship with the guy I love, mum and dad will be thrilled! No, what I need is a drink! I'm sick of being the well behaved dutiful daughter!" with that, Gretchen stood up and walked back inside.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, TJ was stood alone, Gus was still off after Theresa, while Mikey and Kirst had gone to replenish their plates of food, spotting Ashley Q, he made his way over to her.<p>

"Hey Ashley Q, thanks for the invite! This party is all right, no serious fights yet" he said in a friendly tone.

"You're welcome TJ, you're always welcome to any of my parties" said Ashley Q smiling up at TJ, before continuing in a fake, tearful tone "are you talking about the fight between Vince and Gretchen? I feel so awful it's, like, totally my fault, Vince was talking to me, I couldn't hear him, so he was saying it into my ear, and Gretchen totally got the wrong idea"

"Oh don't worry about them" said TJ kindly, placing his hand on her shoulder "Gretchen will understand"

"You're so sweet TJ" said Ashley Q, heaving a sigh as she continued to look up at him.

"Any time-" started TJ, however, he was stopped from giving his friendly response by Ashley Q grabbing him, and pulling him into a forceful kiss, he heard Spinelli's voice as he tried to pull back.

"Gretch! Hold up sec-" shouted Spinelli, hurrying after Gretchen, who had blindly stormed past TJ and Ashley Q, toward the table of punch. Spinelli stopped dead at the sight of TJ and Ashley Q, considering what she'd seen for a moment, before hurrying from the room.

"SPIN! WAIT!" shouted TJ, starting after Spinelli, he quickly turned on his heal, "Sorry Ashley Q, it's nothing personal, you're just not my type, I hear Lawson wanted to ask you out" with that TJ turned again to hurry after Spinelli, however, it was useless, she'd vanished.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well as some of you suspected, the party did have its drama! Vince and Gretchen are fighting, will they make up? Ashley Q forced herself on TJ, and Spinelli saw this, and got the total wrong idea! What will happen in the next chapter as Gretchen, Spinelli and Theresa are all upset?

Thought i'd try and post another video, not sure if anyone is watching them, but hopefully someone will and it'll make them laugh. This one my boyfriend hates, but me (having a childish sense of humour) laugh every time I watch:

www. youtube .com/watch?v=WzC5Bo7gWoc

just copy and paste and delete the spaces, I hope you guys watch I nearly cried laughing when I watched this one!

Sonni: Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter, it was rather eventful! I thought it'd be sweet to have TJ checking Spinelli out, thinking he's being all sly about it, and epically failing! Lol I giggle at the stuff I read and get funny looks too :p I loved how amira's hair was styled in that episode too, and i feel sorry for christian, he's going to be GUTTED when he finds out! What did you think to tonights episode? I cried at that bit with Lauren and Tanya, I feel so sorry for Lauren, up untill now i hated her character, but she's grown on me! And what do you think about Fatboy and Whitney? I'm hoping things work out, but I get the sense they wont!

Sexehbunneh: Aww, I was like that untill I finally managed to get with my boyfriend, we were friends for years without realising we liked each other, he'd kinda dated my friend (ironically this is the friend that has had the 2 gay boyfriends) but it just never worked out, so they went back to being friends, and she got us together! I hope you have the same luck i've had, your situation sounds like it sucks a little :( I do hope the waiting pays off!

Rose-Aki: Aww, sorry to disappoint with this chapter, TJ and Spinelli didn't kiss! They were so close in the last one, lets hope things work out between them! I'm glad you liked the scene when TJ was checking Spinelli out in the mirror, I thought it'd be cute to slip in!

Burton's Disney Princess: chapter 3: Thank you! And I;m glad you liked the story with Joey, I thought I'd do something a bit different! Chapter 4: Well the party was interesting! The fact Vince was poor was the issue that the Grundler's hated more than his race. TJ and Spinelli do need to kiss, so i bet you're disliking what I've done in this chapter! I'm glad you're finding this original I hope you enjoy the story as it progresses! Thanks for reviewing!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	6. Chapter 6:morning after the night before

Here's chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

**Chapter 6: The morning after the night before**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After seeing Ashley Q and TJ kissing, Spinelli had stormed from the party, and ran home. She turned off her phone as TJ tried to call her, along with this, she locked her bedroom window and drew the curtains so TJ couldn't come up to see her. As she predicted, TJ did try to come over –she ignored him as he knocked on the window, putting in her headphones and listening to some music too drown out the sound. TJ, feeling frustrated, both with the situation and Spinelli's stubbornness, decided against knocking on the door –chances are Spinelli would have throttled him if he did. Admitting defeat for the night, he returned home, and planned to try again in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gretch" said Spinelli, approaching Gretchen in the school canteen. It was early, and Gretchen was sat alone at a table, looking pale and drinking a cup of coffee.<p>

Spinelli sat in front of her friend, clutching her own coffee, feeling almost as tired as Gretchen looked.

"Ugh, morning" said Gretchen, massaging her temples "I feel so sick, that smell of bacon makes me want to hurl"

"How much did you drink last night?" asked Spinelli with a smile.

"I don't know, I didn't think I had that much, but I feel so rough this morning! I've been sick twice, this must be what a hangover is like; what possesses people to do this all the time is beyond me!"

"Did you get chance to talk to Vince?" asked Spinelli, wanting to take her mind off of the imagine of TJ and Ashley Q kissing. It had upset her a lot more than she cared to admit, sure, her and TJ had were just friends, but twice yesterday she was sure he was going to kiss her; but apparently, she was wrong. Spinelli hadn't slept well all night, and had left half an hour earlier than usual, to avoid seeing TJ. Consequently she felt shattered, and took a sip of her much needed coffee.

"No. I hope I'll see him today; I tried to call him a bunch of times. What happened to you and TJ? I lost you guys?" asked Gretchen, unknowingly hitting Spinelli's sore subject.

"I left, I dunno about TJ, he was probably having sex with that slut Ashley Q somewhere!" snapped Spinelli, using her attitude to hide how cut up she was about the whole situation.

"TJ and Ashley Q?" asked Gretchen in a confused tone.

"Yeah, when we came back into the party for you to get a drink, they were making out" replied Spinelli

"I'm sure you've got it all wrong Spinelli, just like I did with her and Vince?" replied Gretchen "I don't think its Ashley Q that TJ is into"

"Trust me Gretchen, I know what I saw"

"Well we'll hear from TJ when he gets in, as for Ashley Q? She spent the remainder of the night with Lawson, their make out sessions didn't leave much to the imagination" informed Gretchen slowly, her head in her hands "They announced that Ashley Q and Lawson were a couple at the end of the party"

"Really?" asked Spinelli uncertainly, however, she didn't get much of a response from Gretchen, who lept up from the table, her hands over her mouth.

"Not again" Gretchen mumbled, before running away, urging.

"Is she ok?" asked Theresa, who appeared in front of Spinelli, taking Gretchen's vacated seat.

"Hangover" said Spinelli simply "she had that punch last night"

"Really? I heard that was pretty strong stuff, Butch was telling me this morning how drunk Hustler Kid got on it" replied Theresa, shooting a concerned look over her shoulder, toward the door that Gretchen had ran through "Poor thing"

"How would Butch know? He stormed out the party early remember?" replied Spinelli thoughtfully.

"How does Butch know anything? He's just Butch" shrugged Theresa "Are you ok Spinelli, you seem a little upset?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Tired" responded Spinelli, caught off guard by Theresa's concern.

"Ok, well if you say so. I'm here if you want to talk" said Theresa, clearly not believing Spinelli, glancing toward the door, she spotted Vince, Gus and TJ walking in "I'm going" she stood and began to walk away

"Wait up" said Spinelli, glancing at the three boys approaching her, she hurried after Theresa. Spinelli felt hurt, embarrassed and confused about the whole situation, and either way, whatever had happened between TJ and Ashley Q, she didn't want to face talking to him right now.

TJ, however, was expecting this, and blocked her path.

"Oh, morning TJ" said Spinelli, trying to act cool, as though she'd only just seen him "I was just going after Theresa, she still seemed upset about yesterday"

"Spin, about last night, Ashley Q, she kissed me. It didn't mean anything, it's not like we're dating; she isn't even my typ-" said TJ said hurriedly, stopping when Spinelli interrupted him.

"I don't know why you're telling me this Teej, we're just friends, you can kiss who you want cant you? I just left that party because I had enough with all the petty fights"

"Oh, ok" said TJ quietly, clearly unsure of what else to say.

"How are Vince and Gus?" asked Spinelli in a what-would-be conversational tone "Theresa is pretty pissed and Gretchen is a mess"

"I think Gus is going to do some serious grovelling, although he honestly doesn't seem that bothered; and Vince, well he's still a little annoyed and wants to talk to Gretchen" replied TJ

"I think Gus will need to do a lot of grovelling. It's strange, he and Theresa seemed like the perfect match, but even I can see that something doesn't seem right" said Spinelli thoughtfully, glad to keep the subject away from Ashley Q.

"Yeah, that's so true" said TJ in the same thoughtful tone "As for Vince and Gretchen they seem like the worst pairing ever, they're always fighting, but something just seems to work"

"Yeah, strange how couples work out..." said Spinelli vaguely, before continuing on another non-Ashley Q related subject "Gretch is pretty hung-over, she's barfed a few times already"

"The punch?" asked TJ, he continued as Spinelli nodded "Yeah, I heard Lawson bragging that he'd spiked it"

"Man that guy is still a douche" said Spinelli rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it. We better get to class" said TJ.

The rest of the day passed without great event, Gretchen was sent home after lunch, following her being sick all over the classroom floor; she and Vince, of course, had made up. Things seemed a little tense between Gus and Theresa, but they seemed to be returning to normal. Mikey had spent some time with Kirst, they continued to be just friends, although had made out to Mundy things were more serious; Mikey and Gus continued to seem a little cool with each other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So Gretchen is hungover, Theresa is still a little angry with Gus, and TJ and Spinelli are attempting to pretend like everything is completely normal, when clearly that isn't the case! What will happen next? hmmmm

Thought i'd try and post another video, not sure if anyone is watching them, but hopefully someone will and it'll make them laugh. This one my boyfriend hates, but me (having a childish sense of humour) laugh every time I watch:

www. youtube .com/watch?v=WzC5Bo7gWoc

just copy and paste and delete the spaces, I hope you guys watch I nearly cried laughing when I watched this one!

Burton's Disney Princess: Yes, I am evil :p but like you said, this would be boring without the drama, and this fic certainly won't be boring if you like drama :p Ashley Q is a cow, I've always felt the Ashley's would have a thing for TJ, it was sorta hinted at in one or two episodes, I've always pictured Ashley A being the one to want TJ (both being the leaders of their group and all) but I think the Ashley A liking TJ thing is a bit over-done! Lets hope TJ does belong with the right Ashley! I hope you liked this chapter :)

Sonni: I feel for poor Spinelli too, lol we should hunt and kill Ashley Q! I was disappointed with Gregg, but he did always seem a little spineless, goes to figure he wouldn't step up to the plate! I bet, by Monday we'll be seeing trouble with Whitney and Fatboy, it all seems to be happening too uneventfully and simply! Lets hope we're wrong though, Fatboy is good for Whitney!

Scorpiogrl576: Thank you" I hope you keep reading and enjoy fic :)

Sexehbunneh: I'm glad you liked the drama, and there's more to come! Oh, and I noticed in one of your reviews you were saying to vote for janet from the x factor, I love her! she's brill, cant wait to see her proformance tonight! what do you think ot kitty? she does my head in (and thats putting it lightly!) do u live in the UK too then?

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	7. Chapter 7: Taste testing

To those reading, this story WILL get more eventful!

I hope you guys have had a good weekend! I'm sat in bed with my duvet right now because 1, its cold, 2,I've just brought some of those toning trainers and my legs are killing me, and 3, i'm a lazy sod!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

**Chapter 7: Taste testing**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A couple of days had passed since the party, and things seemed to be returning to normal. TJ, Spinelli, Mikey and Gus all stood around TJs locker, talking and waiting for Vince and Gretchen to arrive; Theresa was off of school with the flu.

"Well you guys finally seem like you're cool with each other again" said TJ happily, as he watched Mikey and Gus joke with each other; just as they always used to do.

"Yeah, honestly the pair of you actually reminded me of Vince and Gretchen!" chuckled Spinelli.

"Not talking about us are you?" asked Vince, as he, and a tired queasy looking Gretchen approached.

"Oh my! Gretchen!" exclaimed Mikey "Alas, it seems that our foe, Mr Hangover is still on your shoulder! How sad, after it seemed like you were ridded the fiendish foe!"

"It's not a hangover Mikey, I just feel a bit sick, that's all; the smells in this school are vile. Perhaps I may be showing the early signs of flu, what with all the freshmen coming from different schools and areas, bringing their new bugs, it's no doubt that virus's like the flu are more prominent at times like these" said Gretchen "Now, if you'd excuse me, that smell is really getting to me, I plan to get some air"

"What smell?" asked Gus blankly.

"Beats me" shrugged Vince, "she said she same back at mine, maybe it's her perfume."

"Girls" said Gus, rolling his eyes.

"As much as I don't want to let that little remark slide, we're going to be late for art class, and we all know what that old bat Mrs Clarckson is like for giving out tardies" said Spinelli, fixing Gus with a glare.

"Since when do you care about being late for class?" asked Gus, as they began to walk; Vince hurried off to find Gretchen.

"Spinelli has always loved art Gus" said TJ, wandering how Gus had missed such an obvious detail "She's really very good at it, and Spin is never late for art class"

Spinelli smiled to herself, TJ's compliment didn't go amiss with her like it did her fellow friends; of course she didn't let TJ see her smiling.

* * *

><p>The morning passed without great event, and the gang welcomed their lunchtime break, together they sat around their usual table.<p>

"Where'd Spinelli go?" asked TJ, looking next to him at her usual seat, which reminded empty.

"She's over there talking to Butch" said Gus, pointing over TJ's shoulder, seconds later, Spinelli came stomping toward them, slamming her tray down on the table and consequently sending the contents of her drink and her chips flying all over the table (A/N: I've done this, then got in an even bigger grump because I lost my food, well, that and my drink tipped all over my plate...)

"UGH!" she said, "I can't believe I've been partnered with Butch for the art project" Butch of all people! And to make matters worse, I had to force him to agree to work on it tonight, but I've got to go round to HIS PLACE! They guy never stops smoking, I bet the place reeks like an ashtray"

"Hard luck Spin" said TJ sympathetically, as he picked up Spinelli's scattered chips and returned them to her plate; it was well known how little Butch cared about his school work, and TJ knew just how important art was to Spinelli "Smoking like a chimney seems like the only thing that Butch is interested in, perhaps you could make a model of a giant cigarette?"

"Ha ha, very funny!" said Spinelli with a smile, throwing a chip at TJ, she continued curiously "So, who are you guys partnered with?"

"I'm paired with Vince" said Gretchen simply, as she took a bite out her burger, however, she promptly spat it back out into her napkin "What is with these burgers? They taste vile! I bet they've gone for a cheaper meat or something."

Hearing this, the gang each took a bite from their burger, eyeing Gretchen up sceptically.

"Dear Gretchen, there is nothing wrong with these burgers, why they taste just as delicious as they do every day!" said Mikey dreamily "Oh, and I'm paired with Gus"

"Well home come all you guys get to work together?" asked Spinelli, through a mouthful of burger "and Mikey's right, the burger is no different to normal"

"Well mine does" snapped Gretchen, glaring as Vince leaned over, picked up her burger, and took a bite.

"Nope sweetie, its normal" he said, as though that settled it, however, to Gretchen, the case clearly wasn't settled.

"Oh, you all say it tastes normal, so that MUST be the case! Vince, you're an idiot, this burger tastes rancid, and you'll be ill because of eating it, foolish imbecile!" she snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well you said earlier you had that funny metal taste in your mouth, maybe that's what's making the food taste funny?" suggested Vince, who seemed keen to avoid another argument.

"That metallic taste Vince, is because I've been sick a few times. I think I'd know. Now if you'll excuse me, I won't sit here to be undermined, and that burger has made me feel sick. I'm tired, I plan to rest before class, please leave me alone" said Gretchen storming from the room.

"Man, she must be on her period" said Gus, rolling his eyes, and dodging a piece of lettuce that Spinelli threw at him.

"Na, she's not. She's just tired and grumpy" said Vince "Gotta let her be when she's like this"

"Oh, and you would know that fact Vince?" asked Mikey curiously "Gus's hypothesis is quite plausible as Gretchen does seem more emotional than usual"

"Yes, I do know" said Vince flatly.

"How...?" asked Gus blankly, suddenly a look of realisation crept across his face "Oh, right you know because you guys usually... right, that's gross"

"I quite agree Gus, not a conversation for the lunch table" said Mikey, patting Gus's shoulder.

"So Teej, you never told us who you were paired with?" said Spinelli, who wanted to move off the rather personal subject of Vince and Gretchen's intimacy.

"Me? oh no one, it doesn't matter" mumbled TJ

"Well you've gotta be paired with someone Teej, if not, you can pair with me, it's not like Butch would care!" pried Spinelli hopefully.

"Cant, sorry Spin, I'm paired with Ashley Q" said TJ, who had desperately wanted to avoid the subject of Ashley Q; things between him and Spinelli had only just began to get back to normal.

"Oh, oh right" said Spinelli.

"I'd swap if I could" added TJ quickly, his heart sunk a little as he noticed Spinelli withdraw within herself slightly; obviously she'd missed his earlier compliment about her artwork.

"Don't worry about it Teej, it's not like Ashley Q would swap is it?" shrugged Spinelli, before continuing in a more optimistic tone "Plus, at least with Butch, I can do whatever I want, anyone else would want to have some input!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So things are pretty much back to normal between TJ and Spinelli, and then TJ gets paired with Ashley Q of all people! What will happen next?

Still not sure if anyone is watching, but I hope you guys are, this one makes me laugh every time I see it, and believe it or not, its NOT supposed to be pornographic in any way shape or form, perhaps I have a dirty mind?

www. youtube .com/watch?v=Atj_rTsHtLw

just copy and paste and delete the spaces, I hope you guys watch I nearly cried laughing when I watched this one!

Burton's Disney Princess: lol you like to see Gretchen suffer then? It does serve her right for drinking that punch though, silly girl! Her and Vince have a bit of a love/hate relationship in the show, so thought i'd bring that argumentative fire into their relationship! So, do you think TJ and Spinelli will be more than friends? Hmmm, only time will tell! Lol I love that factor when I'm reading fics, where I literally want to scream at the characters, or bang their heads together! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not hugely eventful, but I thought I'd make it a little amusing.

Sonni: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the jealous Spinelli, we all get jealous at times, even the tough girls :p not that Spinelli would like to admit that of course! Lol i'm glad you liked the hungover Gretchen, serves her right for being a rebel drinking! Gregg was a prat in eastenders by just walking away, I wanted to shout at him to grow a pair and be there for her, we all know max would! I thought Laruen's speech was heartwarming too, as was the bit with her and Tanya on the sofa. I hope she tells someone too, but I don't think she will, -I think Lauren needs the support too, she's clearly struggling with the burden of everything!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	8. Chapter 8: The night of awkward moments

To those reading, this story WILL get more eventful!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

**Chapter 8: The night of awkward moments**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

School had been out for around an hour, and after returning home for a while, Spinelli made her way over to Butch's place. She found his address sooner than she excreted and knocked on her door.

A tall man with long, shaggy hair answered the door, he wore jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt, Spinelli looked at him for a moment, taking in his 'old rocker' image with mild surprise.

"Hello, I'm Spinelli, I go to school with Butch, I've come to work on the art project" she said, stepping inside as Butch's dad stood back to let her in.

"Sure, come in, Butch is down in the basement with his friend from school" replied Butch's father, pointing toward a door that evidently lead to the basement.

Giving Butch's father one last glace, and thinking how his appearance and nature made a lot of sense. Spinelli made her way down to the basement, wandering who Butch's friend could be; however, her question was soon answered. She reached the bottom of the stairs to see Butch, laying under someone on the couch, both engrossed in a passionate make out session, suddenly, the person on top of Butch turned their head, making Spinelli gasp.

"Hustler Kid?" she exclaimed in shock, she felt her checks growing warm as she began to realise what she had interrupted, she just felt thankful she didn't arrive 10 minutes later. She and TJ had once walked in on Vince and Gretchen having sex, and that was situation that Spinelli didn't wish to experience again! The couple jumped apart at her voice, both falling on the floor.

"Spinelli, you're early" said Butch standing up "Francis was just, uh, he was just helping me uh..."

"The thing is Spinelli-" stared Francis.

"Don't worry about it" said Spinelli sincerely "Really, this is awkward and all, but I won't tell anyone about you guys, or what I saw"

"Really?" asked Butch sceptically, well known for his stories, Butch clearly found it hard to believe that Spinelli would keep such a thing to herself.

"Of course, what goes on between the two of you is none of my business" said Spinelli truthfully "You don't have to answer this, I'm really only curious; are you guys a couple?"

They exchanged glances for a moment, and Francis stepped forward.

"We really appreciate your silence" said Francis, looking relieved "the least we can do is answer your question, and that answer is yes. Butch and I are an item, we have been for a few months; but we want to keep it to ourselves, you know what the kids in school are like"

"I understand" nodded Spinelli "as I've said, I won't tell anyone. Now no offence or anything Hustler Kid, but I've come to work on this art project with Butch, and I plan to get a half decent mark on it"

"No worries, I should be leaving anyway" said Frances picking up his coat, and giving Butch a quick peck on the lips "and in future, you can just call me Francis"

The remainder of the evening with Butch was far less eventful, they made a decent start on their project and after asking a number of times if she was telling the truth, Butch finally seemed to accept that Spinelli was going to keep what she saw to herself. Spinelli however had made Butch agree that she would be walking in on _that_, when she planned to come over to work on the art project; Butch had, of course, agreed to this.

* * *

><p>Spinelli climbed the last few remaining steps, and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She threw her bag down, and pulled off her top, she felt rather hot and sticky after walking back from Butch's, and planned to have a shower. Spinelli turned to look for her towel, when she realised someone else was already in the room with her, she jumped back, letting out a small scream.<p>

"TJ!" she shouted, grabbing her discarded top from the floor and covering her bra "What the hell!"

"Oh crap! Sorry!" said TJ suddenly after starting at her for several long moments, he turned away so she could put her top back on. TJ closed the window he'd climbed through as he did this, hiding the fact he was watching Spinelli's reflection in the window "I saw you pass my house and just thought I'd come over and see how it went with Butch"

"You can turn around now" said Spinelli, as she pulled her top back on "Next time, give a girl some warning yeah?"

"Right, sorry" apologised TJ again "So uh, how did it go with Butch?"

"It was interesting..." said Spinelli thoughtfully as she remembered what she saw; although she wouldn't have admitted it, she did think that Butch and Hustler Kid made a cute couple.

"Interesting how?" asked TJ curiously, approaching Spinelli "and what's with the dreamy, vacant expression?"

"What?" said Spinelli suddenly, realising that she'd been reliving her embarrassing moment "Oh! Oh nothing, just thinking about the work I've got to put in, that's all. I've gotta tell ya Teej, if I hadn't have spotted you when I did, you'd have seen a whole lot more than you bargained for, I was getting undressed to take a shower"

"Pity that" mocked TJ, half truthfully, he ducked as Spinelli stepped toward him, aiming a playful but powerful blow to his head.

"Pity?" asked Spinelli studying TJ, stepping closer to him "I guess it is a pity, I'd of had fun beating your ass!"

"Is that so?" asked TJ with a cheeky grin, looking down at Spinelli, and realising how close they were stood. For several moments, they both stood, seeming to admire the person before them. Again, TJ closed his eyes, and leaned toward Spinelli, seeing this, she followed his lead.

This time, their lips met, TJ felt mildly surprised that Spinelli's lips tasted of her cherry lip gloss, but liked this, while Spinelli was surprised by how gentle the kiss really was. All of this had happened in a split second, and before their thoughts could even register, the door behind TJ and Spinelli burst open, and they jumped apart in shock.

"Spinelli!" said Gretchen looking, flustered and quite unlike herself, so flustered in fact that the usually observant girl missed the situation in front of her; she even seemed to miss that TJ was in the room too "I need to talk to you. Oh, hey TJ..."

"I uh, better be going, let you guys talk an all" said TJ awkwardly "I'll uh, see you guys tomorrow?"

Spinelli watched him hurry out the window, and pushing her feelings aside, she quickly turned her attentions to Gretchen.

"What's up Gretch?"

"My boobs are sore" said Gretchen, pacing the room in panic.

"Ok..." replied Spinelli in a confused tone, studying Gretchen, still at a loss to why she was panicking.

"No, Spinelli you don't get it! I've been emotional, nauseous, fatigued, had a metallic taste in my mouth, everything I eat tastes funny, and my boobs are sore" cried Gretchen, as her pacing sped up, suddenly, Spinelli understood her panic.

"Gretchen, no, don't be crazy, you can't be pregnant, you're on the pill!" said Spinelli reassuringly "and is you're period even late?"

"I keep forgetting to take it!" cried Gretchen, who seemed to be a little hysterical "When was your last period Spinelli? We're always on at the same time!"

"A few days ago" said Spinelli slowly "yours?"

"Last month!"

"Oh, Gretch!" said Spinelli in shock, trying to pull her friend into a hug, but Gretchen, who was still pacing, wasn't interested "Well you need to take a pregnancy test, that's the only way you'll know for sure"

Gretchen stopped pacing, and pulled out a box from her bag, on the box read 'Home pregnancy test'

"Spinelli, I'm really scared, what if I am?" asked Gretchen quietly

"Im sure you're fine Gretch. Just go into my bathroom, take the test, and come back out" said Spinelli, pointing toward her en-suite bathroom. Gretchen nodded, and walked into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later.

"You look" said Gretchen, thrusting the little digital white stick into Spinelli's hand.

"You ready?" Spinelli asked gently, when her friend nodded, she turned the stick to read the result "Pregnant."

"What?" asked Gretchen, her tears brimming over.

"Gretch, it says you're pregnant" said Spinelli gently, seeing Gretchen burst into tears, she pulled her into a tight comforting hug.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So TJ and Spinelli have kissed and were interrupted by Gretchen ...who is pregnant! You guys now have the first bombshell, what will happen now though? Oh and just to clear up there wont be much ahppening with Butch/Hustler Kid, I just thought they were a cute couple so wanted to slip them in! Oh, and the next chapter will be shorter than what i've been usually posing on this fic

Still not sure if anyone is watching, but I hope you guys are, this one makes me laugh every time I see it, and believe it or not, its NOT supposed to be pornographic in any way shape or form, perhaps I have a dirty mind?

www. youtube .com/watch?v=Atj_rTsHtLw

just copy and paste and delete the spaces, I hope you guys watch I nearly cried laughing when I watched this one!

Burton's Disney Princess: lI'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you liked this one too! I love the Mikey and Gus friendship too! Gretchen does indeed seem to be a target, but i wasn't killing her this time!

Sonni: Thanks, im glad you liked it, and i hoped you liked this chapter even more! As for whats up with Gretchen? Well your question has been answered, she's pregnant! I'm not sure if the ian's and mandy's marriage would last, they don't seem the best match! He usually makes his woman a lap dog!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	9. Chapter 9: Thank god it's Friday

Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! I've had an idea for a new fic once I've finished this one, not sure when it'll be out though. Again it'll be different from my others, for one the gang wont be in school/college.

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

**Chapter 9: Thank god it's Friday**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gretchen had been incredibly emotional for the rest of the evening, and Spinelli had therefore let Gretchen stay over for the night; Mr and Mrs Grundler would have known something was wrong if she went home in tears. Mr and Mrs Spinelli had again had another row, and had said 'yes' when Spinelli asked if Gretchen could stay; however she doubted they even knew what they were saying yes to.

* * *

><p>"Thank god it's Friday" sighed Gretchen as she accepted a cup of coffee from Spinelli "I need this weekend"<p>

"Tell me about it! I'm going to spend most of it working on my art project" said Spinelli, as she sat and brushed her hair "and I kinda need to talk to Teej..."

"What am I going to say to Vince?" asked Gretchen, setting down her cup and stifling a yawn.

"We've been through this Gretch, just tell him straight out, and stay calm when you do; I'm sure the stress can't be doing any good for the baby" replied Spinelli "Now you better hurry up and get ready, we're going to be late for school as it is"

"Baby..." said Gretchen, standing up, seemingly unaware of what she was doing.

"Have you decided what you plan to do?" asked Spinelli gently, walking up to Gretchen and handing her the clothes she'd been wearing the previous day.

"Oh right, thanks" said Gretchen numbly, looking at her clothes in her hand "You're right, I better get ready"

Gretchen got dressed, and they made their journey to school in near silence. TJ walked with them, he seemed aware that something serious was going on for Gretchen, and didn't pry. After their interrupted kiss the previous night, TJ was unsure what to say to Spinelli, he wasn't sure what Spinelli thought of the situation, and knew now wasn't appropriate to talk about what happened. This all made him feel a little uncomfortable and as a result his mind went blank of their typical conversational topics; consequently, they walked in an awkward silence. They finally reached the school and found the rest of the gang stood by their usual meeting place: TJ's locker.

"Morning baby" said Vince, kissing Gretchen's cheek "Are you ok? You look tired"

Gretchen simply nodded, not saying a word.

"You do look tired and a little pale Gretchen, are you feeling ok? My first signs of the flu were feeling tired and sick, I hope you're not getting the same thing?" asked Theresa.

"You're always so caring" said Gus, pulling Theresa toward him "I love that about you"

"You've not been together five minutes, how can you love each other?" asked Mikey, shooting a rather out of character, sceptical look at the couple.

"We've been together nearly four whole months Mikey" said Theresa "please just be happy for us?"

"Hey Spin?" asked TJ suddenly "can I talk to yo-"

However, TJ was cut short by Butch, who characteristically appeared in front of them from the shadows.

"Spinelli? Can we walk?" he asked, eyeing the gang worriedly "alone"

Spinelli nodded, and they moved across the hall, out of earshot of everyone else; or so they thought, little did they know TJ had crept close enough to hear.

"About last night-" started Butch

"I've told you Butch, what happened is between us, I won't tell anyone" reassured Spinelli, trying to ignore her growing irritableness at the constant reassurance that Butch seemed to crave.

"Not even TJ?"

"No Butch, not even TJ" repeated Spinelli, starting to make her way back toward the rest of the gang, both she and Butch missed TJ hurrying back to the previous place he'd been standing.

"Thank you Spinelli, you're really quite an amazing person" said Butch

"Don't mention it. See you tomorrow" said Spinelli, rolling her eyes as she returned to TJ and the rest of the gang.

"What was that about?" asked TJ sceptically, jealously bubbling under the surface.

"Oh, nothing" lied Spinelli, as the bell rang "Better get to class"

"Right" replied TJ, as his bubbling jealously and the situation, began to make him feel angry.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed slowly, TJ remained irritable and jealous after misreading the overheard conversation between Spinelli and Butch; especially since they'd kissed the previous night, this made the whole situation burn that much more. Spinelli meanwhile tried to hide the fact she was upset by TJ's frosty nature toward her, assuming this was a consequence of their kiss the previous night. Gretchen had remained nausea free for the day, but was very tearful; this was something that baffled Vince who had no idea while she was acting so out of character. Meanwhile things between Gus and Mikey became tense yet again; both shooting snide remarks at each other.<p>

Spinelli arrived home, to hear her parents arguing, this time, about who forgot to pay the gas bill; ignoring this, she hurried past them to her bedroom. TJ had run out of class when the final bell rang, and after looking for him, Spinelli had finally given up and walked home alone. Taking out her phone, she dialled TJs number, she listened to it ring and just as she was about to give up, he answered.

"What?" he snapped, Spinelli was little taken aback by his abrupt response, but didn't let it faze her.

"TJ, we need to talk, can you come over?"

"Finally you want to talk! Fine, I'll be over in a moment" with that, TJ hung up, his tone of voice had remained cold, not the usual warm and friendly tone she was used to. Trying to ignore the hurt she felt, Spinelli opened her bedroom window ready for TJ, and prepared herself for him to tell her that kissing her was the reason he was being so odd with her, and that the whole thing a mistake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So how will this conversation go? Spinelli is upset, and thinks TJ is frosty and distant because he didnt want to kiss her, while TJ thinks that there's something going on between Spinelli and Butch! Will they sort out their confusions? And what about Gretchen? Will she tell Vince, and if she does, how will he react?

Lol still unsure if anyone is watching these, but if you have a cat, i recommend watching this one!

www. youtube .com/watch?v=w0ffwDYo00Q

just copy and paste and delete the spaces, I hope you guys watch I nearly cried laughing when I watched this one!

RecessFanatic2011: Yeah, I know there is a lot of Butch/Hustler kid stuff out there, but i do think its a cute pairing, so couldn't resist but slip it in! TJ was in Spinelli's room BEFORE she started undressing (just to confirm that) and he didnt realise what she was going to do, still a very awkward moment though! I hope you enjoy what else I do with this fic!

Sexehbunneh: Indeed she is! I hope you keep reading :)

Burton's Disney Princess: Yup! They finally kissed! I'm glad it made the chapter for you! But what will happen now? I'm glad you liked my first bombshell and the Butch and Hustler Kid pairing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Rose-Aki: Yeah, they finally did! I how you liked this chapter! What will happen next?

Sonni: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it, and that they finally kissed! What will happen with those two next? And Yes, my first bombshell has been dropped –Gretchen is pregnant! Do you think she'll tell Vince? And if she does, how will she react? In Eenders, Amira is definitely manipulating syed, she was working it in, and when she realised it wasn't working, so she pulled the ring stunt! I feel sorry for Christian! I loved the stuff with Whitney and Fatboy, it was so cute at the end when he asked if she was ok! I really hope it'll finally work out between them! He defiantly has his TJ qualities, although his chavines annoys me a little!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	10. Chapter 10: Arguments

Well here is the next chapter!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

I used to write under the name 'big cliffy meanie' but couldn't remember my log in details! So here I am, with this new account!

A little key to my writing

"Speech"

'thoughts'

**Chapter 10: arguments**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Spinelli wasn't waiting for long for TJ arrive.

"So" asked TJ frostily as he climbed through the window.

"What do you mean 'so'?" snapped Spinelli angrily.

"So, it's going to be like that is it?" snapped TJ in response, his jealousy and temper finally getting the better of him "Not going to tell me about your and Butch's little secret?"

"What?" asked Spinelli in surprise, this she wasn't expecting "TJ, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the_ interesting _night you had with Butch last night" replied TJ irritably, putting emphasis on the word 'interesting' "No wander you wanted a shower, after such an_ interesting_ night"

"You know?" asked Spinelli wandering how on earth TJ knew about Butch and Francis, TJ nodded in response and Spinelli continued angrily as she considered his attitude toward Butch and Francis's relationship "and THIS is your reaction? I'm ashamed of you TJ, I thought better of you! You're acting like it's wrong or dirty or something"

"Oh no, nothing _wrong_ Spinelli, YOU AND BUTCH CAN HAVE ALL THE SEX YOU WANT!"

"Sex?" asked Spinelli with amusement, a grin spreading across her face "You think me and Butch are having SEX?" clearly, this was the wrong response, as TJ's anger continued to grow.

"STILL GOING TO DENY IT SPINELLI?" shouted TJ, he could feel his hurt and anger pulsing through his veins "IT'S FUNNY TO LIE TO YOUR FRIEND, AND MANIPULATE THEM IS IT?"

"WHAT THE HELL TJ? YOU'RE BEING AN IDIOT!" screamed Spinelli in return, shocked by TJ's anger.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DONT HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS!" shouted TJ, he was angrier than Spinelli had ever seen him "I'M GOING TO GO WORK ON MY ART PROJECT WITH ASHLEY Q TOMORROW. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? SHE WAS A GREAT KISSER!"

"WELL GOOD FOR YOU!" screamed Spinelli, who could feel herself shaking with emotion and rage "I'M GOING TO WORK ON MY PROJECT WITH BUTCH TOMORROW, AND WE'RE GOING TO HAVE LOTS OF SEX! NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, WE PLANNED TO HAVE SOME HOT, STEAMY PHONE SEX THIS EVENING!"

Without another word, TJ left out the window, climbing onto the tree outside, and making his way down. Reaching the ground, he took off at spread, running out his anger. So it was true, Spinelli and Butch where together, and having sex, why didn't she just admit it? And even worse, she seemed to find lying to him amusing! Why was she being such a bitch? And why, despite how angry and hurt he was, did he feel guilty about lying to Spinelli about his feelings for Ashley Q? In reality the kiss from her had been awful, but kissing Spinelli, however brief the kiss had been, it seemed special; or so he thought. His guilt and remorse over his explosion of temper and hurting Spinelli only made him feel angrier; especially with the added contrast of the emotion pain he himself felt!

Meanwhile, in her room, Spinelli slammed the window shut, punching the wall in rage. She ignored the throbbing pain in her fist as her hand went right through the wall, the emotional pain she felt in her chest was far worse. Ripping her fist from the wall, she kicked it, stubbing her toe, the pain adding to her anger. Spinelli felt shocked at how cruel TJ had been, it was so unlike him! He didn't trust her at all! she felt lost, wandering why he'd even started thinking she and Butch were an item. Now, he and Ashley Q were clearly going to be an item, and this was causing a large proportion of her pain. Spinelli stormed into Joey's old room, taking out her anger and pain on the punch bag that remained in the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gretchen and Vince were together in his bedroom, and Vince had finally had enough with Gretchen's strange behaviour.<p>

"THATS IT! JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG" he shouted, completely unaware of what was upsetting her.

"I'M PREGNENT!" Gretchen screamed back before she could stop herself; those words just fell out, like word vomit.

"W-what?" asked Vince.

"Vince, I'm pregnant, l took a test last night" said Gretchen softly, walking toward her boyfriend.

"Wow, well ok" said Vince, as he seemed to be attempting to process the surprising news "Well that's ok, you love me, and I love you, we can do this"

"What?" snapped Gretchen "HOW ARE YOU SO COOL ABOUT THIS? MY PARTENTS ARE GOING TO KILL ME! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!"

"I'M COOL BECUASE I KNOW THAT NO MATTER WHAT, WE'LL BE FINE!" shouted Vince, who had resorted to shouting, hoping this would make her listen "WE CAN DO ANYTHING!"

"WE CAN DO ANYTHING? ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF VINCE? THIS ISNT SOME BASKETBALL GAME, ITS REAL LIFE! ITS A BABY!"

"OH REALLY? ITS REAL LIFE? THANK GOD YOU TOLD ME, BECUASE I WAS THINKING THIS WAS ALL ONE BIG GAME!" shouted Vince sarcastically.

"LOOK AT US!" shouted Gretchen, tears in her eyes "WE'RE ALREADY FIGHTING!"

"OF COURSE WE ARE" Vince shouted in response "THATS WHAT WE DO GRETCH, WE FIGHT! YOU TELL ME WHEN I'M BEING AN ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH, AND I TELL YOU WHEN YOU'RE BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS, WHICH YOU ARE, 99% OF THE TIME. IT'S FINE, THIS IS US, I LOVE YOU, AND YOU LOVE ME!"

"Is that enough?" asked Gretchen quietly, sitting down as though she'd deflated somewhat.

"Yes! Because I love you. I want you, all of you, the good and the bad, and I want our baby too" said Vince, sitting down next to Gretchen, who was clearly on the edge of completely breaking down "We both know this won't be easy Gretch, it's going to be tough, really tough; without a doubt the toughest challenge of our lives. We're going to have to work at this every day, but that'd what I want, I want you and our baby forever, I want us to be a family. However, if you realise you can't do this, I'll support that decision too"

"EASY? OF COURSE IT WONT BE EASY!" screamed Gretchen, as the tears poured down her face "THERE IS NO EASY WAY! NO MATTER WHAT I DO, SOMEBODY GETS HURT!"

"WOULD YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE, AND JUST THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT? YOU'RE SCRARED GRETCHEN!"

"SCARED? OF COUSE I'M SCARED! I'M FIFTEEN, PREGNENT, AND STUCK WITH THIS IMPOSSIPLE DECISION AS TO WHAT TO DO!"

"IMPOSIBLE, ITS SIMPLE, YOU CLEARLY KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! SO TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"IT'S NOT VINCE! IT IS NOT SIMPLE!"

"YES IT IS GRETCHEN! WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" shouted Vince, as Gretchen merely shook her head, biting her lip as tears streamed down her face "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I have to go" said Gretchen quietly "its dinner time, and Mum wants to talk about a latin tutor"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE?"

"YES VINCE, I'M LEAVING, AND DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW ME! YOU ASKED ME WHAT I WANT? WELL I WANT TO PRETEND LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED, I WANT TO WAKE UP, AND THIS ALL JUST A DREAM! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING VINCE!" screamed Gretchen, making toward the door, Vince, however blocked her path.

"WELL LIKE IT OR NOT, THIS IS HAPPENING!" shouted Vince, continuing to block the door as Gretchen tried her best to get past "THIS ISN'T YOU GRETCHEN, YOU'RE STRONG AND RESPONCIBLE! STOP ACTING SCARED, AND JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!"

"THATS THE PROBLEM!" shouted Gretchen as she stopped struggling "I WANT TO KEEP THIS BABY! I WANT TO RAISE OUR CHILD TOGETHER, BUT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE RESPONCIBLE VINCE, AND NONE ON THIS SEEMS RESPONCIBLE! BEING A TEENAGE PARENT IS NOT RESPONCIBLE VINCE! ITS JUST NOT!"

They stood in silence for a few moments as Vince pulled Gretchen into a hug.

"Still leaving?" asked Vince gently

"I'm going to have to go home soon, like I said my parents will be furious if I miss another family dinner, and the last thing I need is a lecture from my parents" replied Gretchen "So we're doing this, we're going to keep the baby?"

"If that's what you want, then yes Gretchen, we'll do it together" replied Vince "and don't ask me to think about it, this is, without a doubt, what I want"

"It is what I want too Vince, I knew right away. I'm terrified, but it's what I want" replied Gretchen quietly.

"So am I Gretch, but I'll be with you every step of the way"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So TJ is really jealous and hurt, thinking that Spinelli and Butch are an item, and that she's lying to him about it. Meanwhile Spinelli is totally miffed, unsure why TJ thinks that about her and Butch, and thinks that he's acting this way because they kissed. Both are furious with the other, and said things that they didnt mean in the heat of the moment! What will happen next? (and may I point out, that if you kill me, you'll never know what happens!). Gretchen has finally told Vince, he's all supportive and they're going to keep the baby! How will their parents react?

Lmao, I don't actually think anyone is watching these, but I'll post them anyway, just in case! Here is another one you'll like if you have a cat!

www. youtube .com/watch?v=4rb8aOzy9t4

just copy and paste and delete the spaces, I hope you guys watch I nearly cried laughing when I watched this one!

RecessFanatic2011: lol! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the drama in this one! Definetly bad timing with TJ hearing what Spinelli and Butch were saying, and as a result they've had this huge argument

Burton's Disney Princess: didnt see the Butch and Spinelli conversation coming? Did you see the huge row between Spinelli and TJ coming! So sorry, they didnt quite get it resolved! You are right, I think Spinelli and Butch would make an interesting couple, but I don't know if I could read about her with anyone else! I hope the positive outcome (well in the end) of telling Vince is some comfort for the awfulness between TJ and Spinelli!

Sonni: Sorry, but the whole thing isn't resolved between TJ and Spinelli, and they've taken a step back (yes, I am a little evil!) You were right about Vince, he really did support Gretchen, and really showed he was there for her (so at least there was something positive in this fic!) She will be telling her parents at some point! I felt sorry for Christian too, Syed is a tit! I kinda feel for Ben, he's clearly feelings totally confused and alone, and has a crush on Christian, bless him! The stuff with Whitney overhearing Fatboy's feelings was cute!

Apologies for any bad gramar or spelling, I'm dyslexic, so although I've done my best to proof read, I may have missed something!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets and Lies

Sorry I didnt update yesterday, it was a looooong day (I was at an 'Army PT' class at 6.45am, which was a killer as I'm sooooooo unfit! Plus I have a cold so it was that much harder, I got home at 11pm and I was tired, achy and had a stinking cold! Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 11, and thanks again for your reviews, it really does mean so much to me to get them!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 11: Secrets and Lies**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Saturday passed into Sunday evening slowly, and without great event for TJ and Spinelli, both upset about their argument; neither had spoken to the other, resenting the heated things that had been said. Things had been calmer for Vince and Gretchen, they continued to talk about their plans to keep their baby, and how they would tell their parents. Gretchen was currently on the phone to Spinelli, telling her telling about the initial argument between her and Vince, and how they'd agreed to keep the baby.

"So? What do you think?" asked Gretchen after she'd replayed the information.

"I'm happy for you Gretch, it sounds like you've both decided what you want. It'll be strange though, having a pregnant friend and all"

"Try being the pregnant one" laughed Gretchen "That really is strange"

"Have you or Vince told your parents yet?" asked Spinelli "or his parents?"

"No, I think I'm going to tell mine alone tomorrow, and Vince and I are going to tell his parents together" replied Gretchen "I'm dreading telling my parents, they're going to throttle me; they hate Vince as it is"

"What about the rest of the gang, when are you going to tell them?" asked Spinelli who knew just how much the Grundlers loathed Vince, and how this was based on his families lack of wealth.

"Tomorrow I guess. Look Spinelli, I've got to go my Latin tutor is here"

"Bye Gretchen" said Spinelli, hanging up her phone.

Spinelli turned her attentions back to her completed art project as a knock at her window made her jump; she looked over her shoulder to see TJ sitting in the tree outside. Spinelli was wearing one of Joey's old baggy t-shirts, she pulled it down further over her bottom as she stood up, putting on her dressing gown as she crossed the room.

"You know, I do have a perfectly good front door" said Spinelli frostily, opening the window and glaring at the person that had caused all her heartache over the past two days. Unsure why he was there, she continued in a sarcastic tone "What do you want? Are we going to compare our sex stories with Butch and Ashley Q? I've gotta say, I think i'll win, Butch and I got pretty wild"

"Look Spin, if you and Butch are an item, then I should be happy for you, and it's your decision whether or not to tell me and the gang. I really just want to tell how sorry I am about everything that happened the other night, I was way out of line and I was a complete jerk. Also none of the stuff I said about Ashley Q was true and I shouldn't have said it, so I'm sorry for that too" replied TJ sheepishly, if looks could kill Spinelli's death glare would have killed him instantly. TJ was still unsure whether Spinelli was going to punch him; and truth be told, he thought he deserved it.

"Yes, you really were TJ; we've been friends since I can remember and I can't believe how you reacted" said Spinelli with a sigh, before continuing in what she still hoped would be a natural tone, rather than a hurt tone "I know I was a bit of a bitch too, and I'm sorry about the stuff I said about Butch. But honestly Teej, did you genuinely think we were having sex? I really thought you knew me better than that"

"I know, and I really don't know why I reacted like that" lied TJ, in reality he knew he reacted that way because he was insanely jealous and the idea of Spinelli with someone else nearly killed him. TJ hated that he didn't have the nerve to tell Spinelli the truth; despite thinking he already knew the answer, he decided to ask his burning question "So are you and Butch together?"

"No, we're not. We're friends, nothing more. What the hell made you think that we were an item?" replied Spinelli, who felt relieved to voice her confusion, but couldn't deny she was disappointed. She was hoping TJ had reacted the way he had because he returned her romantic feelings, that was what had fuelled her anger and emotion; but apparently he didn't feel the same way, and that really hurt.

"It seemed that way Spin, I didn't think it at first, not when you'd said you'd had an interesting night, and needed a shower. But then I overheard the conversation between you and Butch, he wanted to talk alone, and then you were going on about _last night_ and how were you going to keep it a secret, and between the two of you. Then you were saying that you weren't even going to tell me, he said you were an amazing person; and Spinelli, you were acting really secretive with him" said TJ, trying to justify his actions as relief flooded through him, he knew one day he'd have to deal with seeing Spinelli with someone else, but thankfully that day wouldn't be today.

"Oh" said Spinelli, thinking back to her conversation with Butch, and realised how it could be misinterpreted "I guess I can see why you thought that. I am keeping a secret for Butch, and it's really not what you think; but I can't tell you want it is Teej, please just trust me on this?"

"Ok" said TJ feeling relieved to have settled their argument "So who was that on the phone? It looked pretty serious?"

"Gretchen" replied Spinelli.

"Is she ok?" asked TJ with concern.

"Yeah, kinda" sighed Spinelli, hating that TJ was asking her something else that she had to hide from him "Sorry Teej but it's not my place to say; I think Gretchen is going to tell us tomorrow"

"Ok then" said TJ, clearly a little disappointed that Spinelli seemed to be keeping secrets from him, but at the same time, respecting her loyalty "I better go, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, bye Teej" replied Spinelli, watching her friend leave, despite the fact they'd settled their argument, she still felt sad.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Theresa was sat in Gus's room, getting irritable as he'd ignored her for the past hour, instead playing war games on his computer.<p>

"Gus!" she finally snapped "Is there any point you being here, or are you going to keep playing that stupid game?"

"You wanted to come over. I didn't invite you" replied Gus, not looking away from the screen.

"I've had enough of this Gus" snapped Theresa turning off his screen "I've put up with so much from you, and honestly I'm not standing for much more! Anytime we're in public, you're all over me, but when you're in private, you seem like you couldn't care less!"

"So what, I'm supposed to be into you the whole time?" snapped Gus.

"That's not what I'm saying Gus, what I'm saying is that it would be nice if you seemed genuinely into me!" replied Theresa in a calm tone, although she didn't feel calm in the slightest.

"Man, you girls can be so needy" said Gus, rolling his eyes and turning back to the screen and switching it on.

"GUS!" shouted Theresa, her temper starting to get the better of her as she turned off the screen again "I'm begining to wander if you're only with me to impress your friends!"

"My friends?" asked Gus, turning back to her.

"Yes, you always seem to want to compete with Vince and Gretchen, and you're always casting looks at your friends before you do"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry!" said Gus quickly.

"Well you'll have to do a lot more than apologise to make it up to me Gus, you need to decide if you're with me for me, or if it's just to impress your guy friends" said Theresa coolly "I'm going home, you can think about what you really want"

Gus watched Theresa leave and pulled out his phone, finding the number he wanted to ring.

"Hey Mikey" said Gus, as the phone call was answered.

"Why hello Gus"

"Mikey, do you want to come over?"

"Sure!" replied Mikey happily, "I'll be there in 10 minutes!"

Sure enough, just over 10 minutes later, Mikey arrived, knocking on Gus's bedroom door.

"Hello Gus, how are you this evening?" he asked presently, walking into the room.

"I'm good, had a fight with Theresa though"

"I can't say that surprises me" replied Mikey "You both seem like the perfect match, but something isn't right, maybe you like someone else?"

Gus stared at Mikey for several long moments before responding.

"Yeah, maybe..." said Gus finally "So, do you want to watch a film or something?"

"Sure Gus, that'll be great. Brokeback Mountain starts on channel 5 in 10 minutes"

"Sure, it's supposed to be a good film" replied Gus, sitting down next to Mikey and turning on the TV.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So TJ is really jealous and hurt, thinking that Spinelli and Butch are an item, and that she's lying to him about it. Meanwhile Spinelli is totally miffed, unsure why TJ thinks that about her and Butch, and thinks that he's acting this way because they kissed. Both are furious with the other, and said things that they didnt mean in the heat of the moment! What will happen next? (and may I point out, that if you kill me, you'll never know what happens!). Gretchen has finally told Vince, he's all supportive and they're going to keep the baby! How will their parents react?

I really hope someone is watching these, just because they really are funny! Then again, maybe I have a childish sence of humour? Anyway, here is another one, similar to the last two, any cat owners should find it funny!

www. youtube .com/watch?v=s13dLaTIHSg

just copy and paste and delete the spaces, I hope you guys watch I nearly cried laughing when I watched this one!

Sonni: I wanted to make Vince supportive of Gretchen, thought it'd be nice :) Its kinda worked out for TJ and Spinelli, they've made up, but haven't told each other how they feel (lol do you want to bash their heads together yet?) In a way I agree that Spinelli should tell TJ, he would keep it to himself, but I thought i'd keep her a bit loyal, and it adds to the whole angst of the situation! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I've not seen Thursdays eastenders yet, going to watch it in a bit. I have heard about pat leaving, and i think its probably true, I hope they make her exit good! Amira is mad for wanting Syed back, she's just fooling herself, even if she does Split him and Christian up, its not like they'll get back together –she's missing a certain piece of anatomy that Syed is interested in!

Rose-Aki: Yeah, I thought the misunderstanding between TJ and Spinelli would make their relationship interesting, and add a bit more drama than the usual stuff that I usually write! Plus as you said, the jealousy showed how strongly they really feel for each other! I hope you liked the update!

Burton's Disney Princess: well it really was fight time! Fuelled by jealously and emotion! I hope that you like that they resolved it, even though they haven't gotten to the bottom of why they acted they way they did. More suspense to come!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking the news

Thanks again for the reviews guys! I'm currently working on my next bombshell! Just as you think everything is running smoothly, I might just drop a bombshell –because I'm evil!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 12: Breaking the news**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So what is this you're going to tell us?" asked Mikey, the gang had finished eating lunch, and Vince and Gretchen had taken their friends to a quiet area to deliver their news.

"Yeah, what is this news? Spinelli's been acting all secretive" said TJ, glancing at Spinelli.

"Well so far she, Vince and I are the only ones that know-" started Gretchen.

"-so what is there news? Or are you just going to name those that are privileged enough know?" interrupted Gus "Is there really even any news?"

"Yes, there is news. Guys, I'm pregnant" said Gretchen.

"Don't even think about trying to compete with that" muttered Theresa, so only Gus could hear her.

"Is it Vince's?" asked Gus, ignoring Theresa's comment, she'd only agreed to come along as Gretchen had asked her.

"Of course it's mine!" snapped Vince "and can we not refer to my baby as an 'it'"

"Wow, that's pretty big stuff man" said TJ, patting Vince on the shoulder "We'll all be here to support the two of you in whatever you decide to do"

"We've already decided that we're keeping our baby" said Gretchen "But I'd appreciate it if you guys would keep this to yourselves for the time being"

"Oh how wonderful! The love of our two friends has created a new life!" cried Mikey happily, pulling Vince and Gretchen into a hug.

* * *

><p>The rest of school had passed far too quickly for Gretchen's liking, and before she knew it, she was at home, and preparing to tell her parents the news.<p>

"Mum, Dad, we need to talk" she said nervously, walking into the living room.

"Can it wait?" asked Mr Grundler.

"No, Dad, it can't" said Gretchen, sitting on the arm chair opposite her parents.

"Please tell me you've broken up with that awful boy" said Mrs Grundler, taking off her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"No, and I won't be doing that, because... well the thing is..." mumbled Gretchen, realising that she'd underestimated just how difficult this would be "Mum, Dad, I'm pregnant"

"WHAT? YOU'RE PREGENT?" shouted Mrs Grundler, Gretchen nodded.

"I've had all the signs and symptoms, my period is late, and I've taken a test" she explained.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, I DIDNT SPEND THE LAST FIFTEEN YEARS OF MY LIFE WORKING HARD TO BRING YOU UP FOR NOTHING!" shouted Mrs Grundler

"Honey, calm down" said Mr Grundler placing his hand on his wife's shoulder "Gretchen, you've been stupid, and careless, but I'll give the clinic a call, and we'll sort this whole thing out"

"You're right" replied Mrs Grundler "I'll start researching clinics right away. We have to choose somewhere out of town, we can't have this getting out"

"Clinic? Mum, Dad, NO! No, we, Vince and I, are keeping our baby"

"YOU ARE NOT STARTING A FAMILY WITH THIS BOY! I'VE NOT PUT ALL THIS WORK IN FOR THE LAST FIFTEEN YEARS FOR YOU TO THROW EVERYTHING AWAY ON SOME FOOLISH MISTAKE!" screamed Mrs Grundler, her voice at times, becoming nothing more than a high pitched squeal.

"YES I AM MUM, I LOVE VINCE, AND HE LOVES ME! WE'VE SPOKEN ABOUT IT, AND WE'RE GOING TO BE A FAMILY! DAD, PLEASE TELL HER"

"I agree with your mother completely" said Mr Grundler flatly.

"He's-" started Mrs Grundler

"-He's what Mum?" interrupted Gretchen quietly.

"DIRT! SCUM! HE'S TRASH GRETCHEN! NOT FOR YOU! TRASH, TRASH, TRASH!" shouted Mrs Grundler in response.

"NO! NO MUM, YOU WONT TELL ME WHO TO LOVE!" shouted Gretchen angrily "I don't expect you to understand! YOU DON'T LOOK AT DAD THE WAY I DO VINCE, I DON'T SEE THE LOVE BETWEEN YOU, NOT LIKE WHAT I HAVE WITH VINCE!"

"You're too young to know what you want" said Mr Grundler sternly.

"NO! No I'm not! And what about you? You both got married at sixteen, I'm sixteen next year! You both knew what you wanted then, and I know what I want now!" retorted Gretchen

"Your mother and I were together for a few years before we married"

"and so have Vince and I, maybe not as long as you and Mum were, but we've been friends for ten years, we know each other. I know that I love Vince, I know that I want to be with him, and have this baby with him! I realise it won't be easy, but this is my decision, not yours! I've made up my mind and nothing you can do will change that! Nothing! it's up to you what you choose to do" with that, Gretchen began to storm from the room

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" shouted Mrs Grundler "THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T OVER!"

"Yes it is" said Gretchen flatly "I'm staying over Vince's tonight, you can both decide what you're going to do"

* * *

><p>"Gretchen?" asked Vince as he answered his front door "Are you ok? How did it go?"<p>

"Awful" sobbed Gretchen, hugging Vince "It was awful, they were furious. They were really cruel about you, and want me to get rid of the baby!"

"Oh Gretch" said Vince, rubbing her back "What did you say?"

"I told them that I was with you, that we were keeping the baby, and made it clear I'd made up my mind"

"They're just surprised, they'll cool off" replied Vince, doing his best to comfort Gretchen, and at the same time feeling upset himself, part of him had hoped he and Gretchen would be wrong, and that her parents would be more supportive.

"Gretchen?" asked Mrs LaSalle walking into the hallway "Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Mrs LaSalle, Vince and I need to talk to you and Mr LaSalle" said Gretchen, breaking away from Vince.

Mrs LaSalle nodded

"I'll make us all a cup of tea, and you can both tell us. And Honey, please call us Valarie and Victor"

"So, Valarie told me that you both have something to tell us?" asked Mr LaSalle, as they sat in Vince's small living room five minutes later.

"Yes Dad, we do" said Vince, taking a deep breath "There's no easy way to say this, but Gretchen is pregnant"

"The baby is Vince's of course. We've spoken about it, and we want to keep the baby" added Gretchen.

Mrs LaSalle let out a sob while Mr LaSalle sighed heavily; Gretchen and Vince exchanged nervous glances at this, waiting for their further reactions.

"I can't say that I'm not disappointed in the two of you" said Mrs LaSalle "How could you both be so careless?"

"It's my fault" said Gretchen "I was on the pill, but missed a few"

"You are both at fault" said Mr LaSalle "However, the situation is what it is, and there's no changing that"

"Victor is right" continued Mrs LaSalle "There's no denying that we're disappointed that you've both allowed this to happen, however I feel proud that you're facing up to your responsibilities"

"You're not mad?" asked Vince

"Oh no son, we're angry! However shouting and displaying out anger won't change the situation" replied Mr LaSalle "Have you told Gretchen's parents?"

"Yes" sighed Gretchen "They were furious, and want me to terminate the pregnancy, but I just can't do that. We had a big argument and I stormed out. I think we all need to cool off"

"Well you can stay here tonight sweetie" replied Mrs LaSalle "and I'm sorry that things didn't go well with your parents"

"You both need to start thinking about your futures" said Mr LaSalle "Babies are expensive"

"I know that Dad, I quit my after school sports clubs, and I've applied for a job at Kelsos" said Vince "I understand that we need to start saving a lot of money"

"You did?" asked Gretchen "Well i'll start looking for jobs tomorrow"

"No Gretchen, you're not working, you're going to relax, the last thing you need is extra work" said Vince, making it clear he'd given the subject serious consideration "You need to keep up with your school work and extra study, it will make it easier when you apply to college"

"I love you" said Gretchen, feeling overwhelmed with Vince's support.

"I love you too" replied Vince.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Poor Gretchen! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)

Here is another video, just incase someone IS watching! This one is funny but cute!

www. .msn .com/watch/video/foxes-discover-trampoline/1j4cbv7p7?from=sfhpmodule&src=v5%3Ashare%3Asharepermalink

just copy and paste and delete the spaces, I hope you guys watch I nearly cried laughing when I watched this one!

The-time-controller: hmmm... Thanks for reviewing! I hope you keep reading :)

Burton's Disney Princess: I figured TJ would be the one to apologise, I think Spinelli would be far too stubborn! I hope you liked the results of Gretchen and Vince 'breaking the news'!

Sonni: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this one too! I agree, poor Theresa, she should thump Gus! Sadly Gretchen's parents weren't too supportive! You'll enjoy Thursdays and Fridays eastenders when you do see them! I'm going to miss X factor tonight! BOO! Do you watch?

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween plans

My god, I'm trying to figure out how to start this new fic, and its proving sooooo difficult, then again, I found some aspects of this one a challenge too! Anyway, coincidently, this chapter is coming at just the right time, Halloween tomorrow for us, and its Halloween for the gang! I'll try my best to update tomorrow, but to prewarn you, its not a long chapter.

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 13: Halloween plans**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The remainder of September had passed quickly for the gang; Gretchen's parents had accepted her decision with the pregnancy but were not at all happy. They had agreed to pay all the medical bills, but had made it clear that she would need to move out before the baby was born, the LaSalle's had agreed that Gretchen could move in with them at that point. However they explained that, not being well off, they would be unable to support the couple financially but would offer support in any other way possible, Chad's (Vince's brother's) wife, who had a new born baby herself, had agreed to help out with child care while Gretchen and Vince were in school.

Meanwhile things between TJ and Spinelli had slowly returned to normal following their near kisses and incidents of jealously. This had been greatly helped by Spinelli spending most evenings over TJ's house to avoid listening to her parents arguing; however as things were back to 'normal' they'd had no further moments of near kisses.

Very little had changed between Gus and Theresa, they remained a couple, Theresa continued to get irritable with Gus's negative attitude to the relationship, and at the fact he continued to show most of his affection in public. Mikey and Kirst continued to spend time together as friends, but let rumours continue that they were casually dating. With all of this going on, October was drawing to a close, and Vince and Gretchen were begining to consider the fact that it would soon be difficult to hide Gretchen's pregnancy.

"Do you think Ashley B's Halloween party will be any good?" asked TJ, as he and Spinelli sat in his room, searching for horror movies to watch on the TV.

"Could be, I can't believe Halloween is tomorrow and I haven't made any concrete plans" replied Spinelli "I guess me and my parents will go pick a pumpkin like we do every year, then maybe we should all check out Ashley B's party?"

"Great idea Spin, any idea what you'll dress up as?" replied TJ cheerfully "Since it's a costume party, I'm going as Jigsaw from the saw films"

"Ever seen mean girls?" asked Spinelli "Gretchen has watched it, and according to her, they Ashley's are basing their Halloween party on that, some crap about it being the one time of year that a girl can dress as a complete slut, and no one can say anything"

"Oh really?" asked TJ with a grin "So, what are you going as?"

"I'm not dressing like a slut if that's what you're thinking" replied Spinelli, eyeing up TJs expression "I couldn't afford much this year, so I'm just going to borrow Mums hair straightness and go as the girl from the ring"

"Sounds good I guess" replied TJ, who despite liking Spinelli's idea, couldn't deny that he would have liked to see her following the tradition "Look, Nightmare on Elm Street is on"

"Sounds good, lets watch" replied Spinelli.

They sat together watching the film, when it was over Spinelli said her goodbyes and headed home.

* * *

><p>TJ hurried up Spinelli's path the next morning, ready to walk to school with her, Halloween was her favourite holiday, so he knew Spinelli would be in a particularly good mood. However, as he approached the house and was about to knock on the door, he heard shouting.<p>

"DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" he heard Mrs Spinelli scream, TJ rolled his eyes, Spinelli and her mum were arguing yet again, he raised his hand to knock again but stopped as the shouting continued "WHO IS SHE BOB? WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?"

"FLO JUST CALM DOWN! PLEASE, WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS!" shouted Mr Spinelli in return.

Hearing this, TJ stood routed to the spot in shock, he wandered whether he was hearing right. The previous situation with Spinelli and Butch told him conversations were difficult to understand when they were out of context.

"TALK ABOUT THIS?" screamed Mrs Spinelli "WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT BOB? YOU'VE BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR, THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE DOING ON ALL THOSE BUISNISS TRIPS, AND WHEN YOU WERE STAYING LATE FOR WORK ISN'T IT? YOU WERE _DOING_ YOUR BIT ON SIDE!"

"LOOK, FLO-"

"ARE YOU, OR ARE YOU NOT, HAVING AN AFFAIR BOB?"

"YES! I'M SORRY FLO, BUT YES! PLEASE CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS?" shouted Mr Spinelli in return.

"PREHAPS" TJ heard Spinelli's voice shout "PREHAPS YOU COULD HAVE THIS CONVERSATION WHEN YOUR DAUGHTER ISN'T UPSTAIRS!"

"Pookie" said Mrs Spinelli

"DON'T EVEN START! I'VE PUT UP WITH HEARING YOU ARGUE FOR MONTHS, BUT HONESTLY, SOMETHING AS SERIOUS AS THIS, I'D THOUGHT YOU'D OF RESPECTED ME ENOUGH TO REFRAIN UNTILL I WAS OUT AND COULDN'T HEAR!"

"Pookie, we're so sorry-" started Mr Spinelli

"SAVE IT! I'VE HEARD YOU ARGUE FOR MONTHS WITHOUT CONSIDERING ME! WHY SHOULD THIS BE ANY DIFFERENT?" Spinelli shouted "I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!"

Hearing this, TJ came to his senses and hurried away from the door, before making it look as though he was just approaching the house. On their first day of sophomore year, he was worried about her reaction on hearing an argument far less serious. He didn't even want to consider how upset Spinelli would be knowing he'd heard everything. Spinelli always tended to keep things to herself, and bottle everything up, hating to show her emotions.

"Morning Spinelli" Greeted TJ, trying to keep his voice as natural as possible "Happy Halloween"

"You heard everything didn't you?" asked Spinelli "Don't lie to me TJ"

"Yes I did Spin" said TJ, regretting that Spinelli could clearly read him, despite his attempts to act normal "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? My parents have been arguing for months now, now clearly they're going to get a divorce" replied Spinelli "Gus seems happy enough, and his parents are divorced"

"Ok..." said TJ, unsure whether to believe her "Maybe we should gave Ashley B's party a miss tonight, and have a horror movie marathon instead? All the films can be your pick?"

"Sounds good" replied Spinelli "I don't think I'm in the mood for the Ashley's harping on about how lucky we are to be invited anyway"

"No, it annoys me too" replied TJ, watching Spinelli as they made their way to school, he knew that she was hiding how she really felt –she'd of still have wanted to go to Ashley B's party if she were ok- and hoped that she'd remember that he was there for her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ooooh, so after ages of arguing, it turns out that Mr Spinelli has been having an affair! Not good!

This is the last video I'll post, as I don't actually think anyone is watching. This, is a rather questionable scene from the little mermaid, that shattered the innocent view I had of Disney films!

www. youtube .com/watch?v=InFLnzeQjWw

just copy and paste and delete the spaces, I hope you guys watch I nearly cried laughing when I watched this one!

Burton's Disney Princess: Indeed it did, and rather convienently as though you're psychically intuned to my brain, Gretchen's parents will indeed kick her out, first the duffy song, then predicting Gretchen telling her parents and now this –you must by psychic? Could you predict my next big bombshell? There's alredy been a little one here with Spinelli's parents! I l hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for your rather psychic review :p

Sonni: Thank you! Unfortunately, Gretchen's parents are being asses and not very supportive! I thought it'd be sweet for Vince to show how serious he was and do that my taking the responsibility! As for TJ and Spinelli? You'll have to wait and see what future chapters bring :) I hate Yusef in eastenders too, he's such a manipulative jerk, I just don't know why people trust him! Evil man!

sexehbunneh: lol my dyslexia leaves me like a bit of a dumb ass when it comes to reading text talk –it can get amusing when my friends send me a text, and I'm just like 'uuuuh, what?' needless to say they find it very funny, and take the mick out of me (not in a nasty way, we all have the sort of friendship where you jokingly insult each other!) Anyway! Thank you so much for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you enjoy what I;ve got to come! You are so right about Gretchen's parents, they cleaely want her to have one though, and don't care about her feelings which is sad, thankfully Vince's parents are there for her! I'm just about to put on tonights X Factor, I thought Janet way amazing again last night, I don't know what it is about her, but I love her so much (lol not in that way of course) I really do hope she wins! She deserves too!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	14. Chapter 14: Sealed with a kiss

Happy Halloween everyone! I really didn't think I was going to be able to update this today, but where there's a will, there's a way! I really do appreciate getting the reviews, they mean a lot to me, and make my day, and for that reason, I've kinda gone out of my way to post this update, I hope you enjoy it!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 14: Sealed with a kiss**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

TJ and Spinelli had explained to the gang that they wouldn't be attending Ashley B's party, but had not given the reasons why. Surprisingly the gang hadn't pried much, perhaps because they all had too much going on in their own lives to really press the matter. TJ had arrived home from school around an hour ago, and was just putting the finishing touches on his bedroom; he'd decorated it for Halloween and had gotten a huge supply of junk food. He and Spinelli had arranged for her to come over at 4:30, checking the time he realised that she would be due any minute. TJ was just setting out the rather large verity of films to watch, when he heard her knock on his door.

"Hey" said TJ opening the door and letting her in.

"Wow! Teej it looks great in here!" said Spinelli walking into the room and admiring the Halloween decorations in mild awe.

"How are things at home?" asked TJ, Spinelli merely shrugged and folded her arms across her chest; TJ let the matter drop, accepting that she was closing herself off and didn't want to talk about it.

"So you wanna watch Saw?" asked Spinelli as she looked over the DVDs TJ had set out.

"Sure, it's your pick, I knew you'd choose the Saw films though" replied TJ knowingly, taking one of the DVDs and putting them on.

"Me picking my favourite film to watch? Very intuitive Teej, not very predictable at all" laughed Spinelli.

TJ merely chuckled in response, wandering if Spinelli had realised the only reason he was planning on dressing as jigsaw for Halloween was because he knew she'd like it

TJ and Spinelli were well into their fourth Saw film, and it was getting late. TJ's suspicions that Spinelli was hiding her true feelings grew, as she had only picked at the food and although she did laugh at the gruesome bits of the films, it wasn't to the extent she usually did. Spinelli had also been uncharacteristically quiet, finally, as the fourth film was drawing into a close, Spinelli give TJ a small insight into what she was really feeling.

"Mum's staying with Vito tonight" said Spinelli, not looking away from screen, she knew that if she took one look into TJ's caring blue eyes, she'd be unable to hold everything in. "I'm just glad Mum is with someone that really knows her, and can look after her. I'm just worried this will tip her over the edge. She's been coping really well, and her bipolar has been really stable; the last time she had a proper episode was when Joey died"

"Things aren't very good right now then?" asked TJ, glancing at Spinelli with concern.

"I guess not. They've not said much to me, but Dad is staying at home tonight"

"Really?" asked TJ, not wanting to push Spinelli too far, knowing full well that if he did, the gates would come crashing down, locking in her emotion.

"Yeah he's being such an ass" said Spinelli, glancing at TJ out of the corner of her eye noticing his concerned expression, against her better judgement, she turned to look at him "so I really don't want to spend any more time with him than I have too"

"Spin, you know I'm always going to be here whenever you need me right? You can come over here anytime you like" replied TJ, scooching up to her, and closing the gap between them.

"Thanks Teej" replied Spinelli, smiling at TJ's touch as he brushed some hair out her eyes. That had been the first time she'd smiled that day and she couldn't put into words just how much she appreciated TJ's support and understanding.

Spinelli looked into TJ's piercing blue eyes, his hand still gently resting on her face. She knew she couldn't put her appreciation into words, so, surprising herself a little; she leaned across the short distance, and kissed TJ softly. TJ was slightly taken aback by this, but didn't hesitate to respond, kissing Spinelli in return, running his fingers through her silky raven hair. Hardly daring to believe what was happening, Spinelli continued to kiss TJ in response, wrapping her arms around his neck. Just as TJ was about to deepen the kiss, Spinelli's phone began to ring, they broke away from each other reluctantly as Spinelli answered the call.

"Hello?" she answered, cursing whoever had dared to unknowingly disturb the perfect moment between her and TJ; the moment she'd wanted for years.

"Ashley, where the hell are you?" barked Mr Spinelli irritably on the other end of the phone.

"I'm at TJ's, what the hell is it to you?" snapped Spinelli in an equally irritable response, her blissful bubble burst.

"What the hell is it to me? I am your father and its gone 11pm! Get back home, now!"

"So now you want to be a father? Suddenly remembering your family exists then? Oh and I'm coming home now, so don't even start!" replied Spinelli angrily, hanging up the phone. Spinelli looked at TJ and now feeling a little awkward "I've gotta go, Dad is doing his nut. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow" replied TJ, he and Spinelli looked at each other for a moment, each searching for something else to say, after a few moments of silence, Spinelli turned to leave.

"Bye TJ" said Spinelli, smiling weakly as she walked away.

"Bye Spin" said TJ, giving the same weak smile in response, mentally beating himself up for not saying something better.

Spinelli hurried the sort distance home, feeling angry at the fact her dad had interrupted her moment; she knew she needed to go a few rounds with Joey's punch bag to beat out her frustrations.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, Spinelli is worried about her mum, who has gone away to stay with Vito, leaving her with her dad. TJ was concerned for her, and did his best to be there, and the result? They kissed again –in fact, Spinelli kissed him! They were again interrupted and neither really said anything? What are they both thinking? What will happen? Will they do the same as before, or will they FINALLY get it together?

Sonni: Thank you! I hope you liked this one too! Gretchen's parents are being a bit assy by not supporting her emotionally, but they have their noses up their ass :p Yup! Mr Spinelli has been having an affair, he's been really distant, hence all the arguing! I was kinda expecting that on the x factor, I figured one of Kelly's girls would be in the bottom two since she buggered off back to the states and claimed she was 'poorly' (which i don't believe!) but I thought Kitty (who i cant stand) or Frankie would be in the bottom two also!

Burton's Disney Princess: Thanks for your review, as for the psychic-ness, how do you see the situation on folding? :p I hope you enjoyed this chapter, looking forward to reading another psychic review!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	15. Chapter 15: I guess

Well, I've just spend my day working on a law and ethics essay, and got a lot more work to go *shudder* cant wait till thats all complete! Anyway, on a brighter note, here is another update! What will happen? Will they finally admit how they feel? Or just return to normal like last time?

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 15: I guess**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Neither TJ, nor Spinelli slept well that night. TJ kept playing the events with Spinelli over in his mind, she kissed him, did it mean something, or was it just to say thank you? Did she plan it, or even mean to kiss him? Spinelli was upset, should he have been the one to initiate the kiss as some way of comforting her? No, TJ could at least conclude that he was right _not _to initiate the kiss, otherwise he'd of felt like he was taking advantage of Spinelli; but was continuing the kiss taking advantage? And then after the kiss, which of course had been amazing, he didn't say anything, he just went blank! Why didn't he say anything? Then again, neither did she! Did Spinelli like him? Thinking back to the first few days of sophomore year, it certainly seemed that way! It really had seemed like something was going to happen, twice they'd nearly kissed, he was sure of it! Then, they _actually_ kissed! Of course that was when the whole 'Butch' situation happened, he'd reacted so jealous and suspicions of Spinelli and Butch, stopping any potential of the relationship between him and Spinelli progressing. Spinelli was so angry, but she also seemed jealous too, jealous of Ashley Q. Needless to say, with all of this flying around in his mind, TJ was confused and had gotten very little sleep. He drifted in and out of dreams various dreams of Spinelli, _intimate_ dreams of him and Spinelli, dreams of Spinelli not wanting to know him, dreams of Spinelli and Butch being an item...

Spinelli meanwhile, had punched out her frustrations for a full hour, until she was too exhausted to continue, by the time she'd showered and gotten into bed it must have been at least 1am. Spinelli wasn't sure if she'd actually fallen asleep, she had so much buzzing round her head, it amazed her that it didn't explode. Yesterday her parents were together, and arguing continuously, today they'd found out her Dad had been having an affair, and her Mum had consequently walked out. Spinelli felt as though she'd drifted away from her Dad, ever since Joey's death he was always away _working_ (or so they'd thought) and this lack of time had meant they didn't do the things they usually did together, like watching wrestling. Spinelli felt furious with her Dad, wandering how long he'd been having an affair for, had it been since Joey's death? She also resented that he continued with it –did she, her mum and Vito meen nothing to her dad? And then there was the whole situation with TJ, she'd kissed him, SHE had kissed her BEST FRIEND! TJ had kissed her back, and it wasn't the first time they'd kissed, it was in fact the third! The first, of course, being back in the fourth grade, and each kiss she'd enjoyed more than the last, but had TJ? He _was_ very concerned, and _was_ trying to comfort her. Yes, that was it, he was worried about her, and was trying to comfort her, and that was why they'd kissed, it had to be! It couldn't be possible for TJ to feel the same about her, could it? No, Spinelli concluded that that just wasn't a possibility. TJ was the one who was better with feelings, if he felt the same he'd of said something by now, or said something after they'd kissed, but he didn't, he just looked awkward and said goodbye. This would be just like the last two times they'd kissed, they'd just go back to normal.

The morning alarm came far too early for Spinelli's liking, she remained positive she didn't actually sleep. After eyeing up the bags under her eyes with dislike, she made herself a cup of coffee to try and wake up, and had a slice of toast. Not wanting to spend any more time that necessary around her Dad, who was trying to explain about his mistress, Spinelli made her way outside. She leant against the tree in her front garden, hoping the fresh November air would wake her up and clear her mind. Glancing up, Spinelli saw TJ approaching and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, instead trying to think of something normal to say.

"Teej-" started Spinelli, her words however, were cut short, as TJ placed his lips on hers. Dropping her bag on the floor, Spinelli wrapped her arms around his neck, just like she'd done the previous night, kissing him in return; after several long moments, they parted.

"Spinelli" said TJ with a determined look on his face "I like you, maybe I shouldn't be saying this now, as I know you've got a lot going on in your life. I'm really sorry for my awful timing, but if I don't say this now, I don't know when I ever will. I hope I've not ruined our friendship, but you need to know how I really feel, you need to know that I like you more than a friend"

"You finished?" asked Spinelli grinning at TJ, he barley seemed to take a breath as he said all of this. As for what he'd said, she wasn't expecting that, not by a long shot, but she couldn't deny how pleased she was. Continuing to grin, Spinelli kissed TJ briefly "I like you as more than a friend too Teej, I have done for ages. As for ruining our friendship? I guess it depends on your definition and where we go from here"

"What do you mean?" asked TJ.

"Well" said Spinelli, continuing to surprise herself with how she was taking the lead in such an emotional matter "We've both admitted we like each other, right? Well then we can take this one of two ways. We can continue like normal, which would essentially be difficult and probably_ ruin_ the friendship. Or, knowing we like each other, we can take our relationship to the next step; in a respect this may be essentially _ruining_ our friendship as we'd have more of a relationship. I think I know which we're going to do..."

"You're right, we've got to continue like normal" said TJ with a mischievous grin, causing Spinelli to punch him playfully in the arm "Yeah, that really is a good idea, since you are abusive!" added TJ , his mischievous grin growing as he rubbed his arm slightly.

"And you are an ass!" replied Spinelli, grinning in response.

"OH! Oh, did you mean you wanted to take our relationship to the next step?" asked TJ in mock surprise, dodging as Spinelli aimed another punch at his arm "Well I guess we could do that"

"You guess?" asked Spinelli grinning and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess" replied TJ with a shrug, continuing to grin as he pulled Spinelli into a hug, kissing her intently. The blissful pair shared this kiss, before parting.

"Well" said Spinelli smiling as TJ took her hand, and they began to make their journey to school "I've imagined how we might get together a few times, and I imagined you being a lot smoother Detweiler!"

"Ah well, what you gunna do?" asked TJ, who was still smiling, letting go of Spinelli's hand and instead putting his arm around her shoulder.

The day had passed, as usual, without great event. The gang were thrilled that TJ and Spinelli had got it together, telling them that it was about time! Gretchen had continued to hide her pregnancy without much difficulty, the Ashley's seemed to have noticed she'd gained a small amount of weight, but hadn't realised the true reason for this. Vince and Gretchen had given Ashley B's party a miss, after Gretchen had again been overcome with more nausea and 'morning sickness' snapping irritably that it shouldn't be called 'morning' sickness when you can feel it anytime of day. Gus, Theresa, Mikey and Kirst had attended the party but had said it wasn't very good. However, this may have been because Gus had managed, yet again, to have arguments with both Mikey and Theresa. Spinelli had returned home from her day at school, to find that her Mum had moved back in, kicking her Dad out. Apparently Mr Spinelli had moved in with his mistress, who he had indeed been having an affair with since just before Joey's death; knowing this, Mrs Spinelli had filed an application for divorce.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I still thinks its an odd coincidence that whats happening in the story, is happening in the same dates as we're on right now! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you did!

I also have another video, this one is so funny, my friend sent it to me to stop me going insane while I was essay writing!

www. youtube .com/watch?v=xaPepCVepCg

just copy and paste and delete the spaces, you will laugh!

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you! Typical of Mr Spinelli to mess everything up, but at least it all worked out for the best! I hope you liked this chapter!

Sonni: Thank you! I always thought Spinelli and TJ would be really close, so if she'd turn to someone, it'd be him. And FINALLY they did talk it though, and become a couple! And Mr Spinelli is indeed an ass for ruining the moment! I agree about kitty from x factor, no denying her voice is good (although I do think she's better when she just sings, as opposed to being ott) but like you, i just cant stick her personality and would gladly give her a slap (and im not violent!) I loved the performance from little mix, I keep watching it on youtube. What did you think to eastenders? Yusef might finally be figured out for what he really is, but I doubt it –something will happen to stop that!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	16. Chapter 16:Shes like totally up the duff

Awww, the last chapter was so cute, but what will happen in this one! I hope you guys enjoy it, i've spent my day working on my essay again (and getting nowhere with it may I add) so my brain is a little fried!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 16: She's like totally up the duff**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Time continued to fly past without the gang really realising, already Christmas had come and gone. Mr Spinelli had remained distant from his family since the break up, and throughout Christmas. All too soon for the gangs liking January arrived, and with that came their first day back to school. TJ, Spinelli, Mikey, Gus and Theresa were all stood around TJ's locker, waiting for Gretchen and Vince to arrive, discussing their Christmas breaks.

"Oh, and the food" said Mikey with a dreamy expression on his face, his eyes out of focus "it was Glorious! It was all so beaut-"

"Man" interrupted Spinelli, breaking out of TJ's arms "It's so hot! I can't be hugging you when it's this hot TJ"

"You're hot?" asked Theresa with mild surprise, who stood in a tick jumper, hugging herself to keep in the warmth.

"Yes! It's-so-hot! Can't-they-turn-down-the-heating-in-this-place, I mean I'm sweltering here! Aren't-you-guys-hot?" said Spinelli, pulling her hair up with her hand, and using it to fan her neck and face. She wiped away what seemed to be sweat from the top of her back and neck "I FEEL LIKE I CANT BREATHE IN HERE, ITS SO FUCKING HOT!"

The gang looked at her, trying to process what she'd said, her speech so rapid that it was difficult to understand.

"The heating is barley on" laughed TJ kissing Spinelli's cheek, as Spinelli let her hair fall back down and wiped some sweat off her brow and cheeks; she felt as though the heat were radiating from her and couldn't understand why the gang felt the same.

"Yeah, like I always say, girls are strange, are you on your period or something Spinelli?" asked Gus

"Gus!" snapped Theresa irritably.

"You-guys-are-mad! It's so hot! HOW CAN YOU GUYS NOT BE HOT!" said Spinelli, in the same rapid voice, they gang however, were saved from responding as Gretchen and Vince joined the group.

Gretchen had her bag covering her stomach, as she lowered it the gang gasped at how much her stomach had grown –there was no way she could hide her pregnancy anymore!

"Gretchen!" said Theresa in surprise, all around them, people were gasping, whispering and pointing.

"Like oh, my, god!" cried Ashley A "How totally scandalous!"

"She's not fat, she's PREGNENT!" said Ashley Q in shock, pointing at Gretchen "She's like totally up the duff!"

If anyone in the hall hadn't realised or weren't watching Gretchen before this, they were now.

"Yes" said Gretchen, looking around at everyone that was staring at her "I'm four months pregnant, now do all run along and gossip"

"Wow Gretch! Four months already? Do-you-know-the-sex-of-the-baby-yet? Are-you-hot-Gretch?" said Spinelli, as the onlookers began turning away, talking to each other about this new piece of gossip.

"Too much caffeine there Spinelli?" asked Vince looking at Spinelli curiously "We've had a scan, it's too early to find out the sex yet, but we plan to keep that a surprise"

"Here's baby" said Gretchen, taking out a picture of her ultrasound scan and passing it around for the gang to see.

"Meh" shrugged Gus, glancing at the picture and passing it to Theresa.

"How beautiful" said Theresa smiling as she looked at the picture.

"One of life's little miracles" said Mikey dramatically, looking over Theresa's shoulder and wiping a tear from his eye.

"Don't you think so Gus?" asked Theresa looking at her boyfriend who was completely disinterested.

"It's just a blob, it barley looks like a baby and doesn't look any different from any other scan" replied Gus rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Gus" replied Gretchen sarcastically.

"How can you have such an attitude?" asked Theresa

"I agree Theresa" said Mikey "The picture is beautiful, and it is such a beautiful thing, a real miracle"

"Yeah whatever" said Gus, causing both Theresa and Mikey to continue arguing with him.

* * *

><p>Mikey sat in his room, preparing to write a poem about his day, and wandering where to start. Could he write about Gretchen and Vince? Or maybe about the friendship between him and Gus, which continued to be confusing, one moment things were great, the next they were arguing. Or maybe he could do it on something simple, like Spinelli's apparent caffeine addiction. Either way, Mikey never made his decision as there was a knock on his door.<p>

"Do come in" said Mikey, looking up as Gus entered the room "Oh, hello Gus, have you come to apologise?"

"What? Oh right, yeah, sorry" said Gus.

"Another argument with Theresa?" asked Mikey knowingly, Gus would often come over after he and Theresa had argued.

"Of course, she's driving me nuts!" replied Gus.

"Why are you even with her?" asked Mikey

"Because I am, why is it any of your business?" snapped Gus defensively.

"It's my business Gus, because the two of you always seem to argue, and you always seem to come to me when you've fallen out" snapped Mikey

"WHAT? SO YOU WANT ME TO STOP COMING AROUND NOW?" I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS MIKEY!"

"WE ARE FRIENDS GUS! BUT I'M FED UP OF YOU THINKING YOU CAN JUST TAKE ADVANTAGE! YOU SEEM TO THINK YOU CAN JUST PICK ME UP AND PUT ME DOWN WHENEVER YOU LIKE!" shouted Mikey, losing his usually gentle and placid disposition.

"TAKING ADVANTAGE? YOU TOLD ME TO COME AROUND WHENEVER I HAD A PROBLEM, AND HERE I AM!"

"YES! LIKE A BROKEN RECORD, THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN GUS!"

"SHUT UP MIKEY!" shouted Gus, looking slightly manic.

"ON AND ON ABOUT THE SAME THINGS, THE THINGS YOU CLEARLY DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT"

"MIKEY! I SAID SHUT UP!"

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" shouted Mikey.

"I LIKE YOU OK!" snapped Gus, before he could stop himself. He clapped his hands over his mouth in horror, hardly daring to believe he'd let his deepest secret come flying out like that.

"W-What?" asked Mikey in surprise.

"You heard" said Gus folding his arms and looking down at his feet as he shifted them slightly, not looking up at Mikey as he continued to speak "its fine for you to be gay, but me? It's different for me Mikey; I mean what's my Dad going to say?"

"You're gay?" asked Mikey in the same surprised tone.

"Yes Mikey I am" sighed Gus; he looked relieved, as though a weight were being lifted from his shoulders "I've known for ages. I've just been so confused, and then too worried to say or do anything, that's why I asked Theresa out. You had just _come out_ and I knew I liked you, and it scared me. I know I shouldn't have asked Theresa out, but it did, it seemed like the easy way out. Theresa is a nice girl and I like her, maybe not in the way a guy should like a girl, but I liked her, and I knew she liked me."

"You really like me?" asked Mikey, who still seemed in utter shock. Mikey looked down at his friend who was so unlike him, small and skinny, a short crew cut and smart but plain clothes. He'd liked Gus for years, they'd always been best friends, but along the years, like Vince and Gretchen, and TJ and Spinelli, his feelings grew and changed. Eight months ago Mikey had finally 'came out' as they call it, telling his friends and parents the truth about his sexuality. Thinking back, he remembered how uncomfortable Gus had seemed, and then the next day, he'd asked Theresa out. Of course all Mikey's friends, and parents had been completely supportive of his sexuality, and things had changed for the better, as he wasn't hiding who he was anymore. He'd had feelings for Gus for a long time before that day, he found his smaller friend really very cute, he felt protective over him, but at the same time, felt like Gus was the one who could protect him.

As Mikey thought about it, he himself was quite like his Mother, both were large, and Gus was like his father, both small, skinny and blonde; and the relationship between his parents was probably the most perfect he'd ever seen. He and Gus had diffidently been closer than the rest of the group. However he never imagined anything would happen between him and his crush, what were the chances of the one person he truly liked also being gay, and also feeling the same way? He'd learned to deal with his feelings. But now, despite all the odds, and assumptions, it was happening, really happening.

Gus, now seemed to have calmed down a great deal. Gus, who was still trembling with nerves, walked toward Mikey giving him a brief kiss; Mikey felt the breath catch in his chest as he realised this was his very first kiss, with the very person he'd always wanted to kiss.

"Wow, I thought that would feel strange, bit it didnt" said Gus pulling away "It just felt right, kissing Theresa felt unnatural, but that just felt like the most natural thing in the world"

"Alas, a moment of pure bliss, as we share our first kiss. A kiss filled with pure tenderness, let me spine forever tingle, let my heart forever flutter, let the goose pimples remain all down my arms" replied Mikey poetically.

"Huh?" asked Gus looking at Mikey with a confused expression

"Dear sweet Gus" replied Mikey "I am telling you that I agree, that was my very first kiss, and oh how it was beautiful!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Gus.

"Well, I would like to start a relationship with you, we have both established our feelings have we not?" replied Mikey.

"I know that, but how are we going to tell everyone? Can we keep this to ourselves for now Mikey?" replied Gus, he hurriedly continued as he say Mikey's face fall a little "I need to break up with Theresa and tell her the truth, and I need to tell my Dad and my Mum too, I can't have them hearing it from somewhere else"

"Ok Gus" replied Mikey a little sadly "I've been so happy since I've come out about who I am, not having to hide anything; but I'll do it for you"

"Thank you Mikey"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ka-boom! And she drops another bombshell! I've been drawing up to this one for a while! Points go to to sexehbunneh who guessed this right back in chapter 3, I know by my later chapters, you were all suspicious, and all right! I've been drawing up to this bombshell for a long time!

A final video to watch, which makes me laugh so much, I just had to share it, as it made my studying that much more bearable!

www. youtube .com/watch?v=-ybZDCh1s7U

just copy and paste and delete the spaces, you will laugh!

Sonni: Thank you! So glad you loved it! And I'm glad you continued to smile, thats what I was wanting :) I thought it'd be cute to make the whole 'finally getting together' bit cute and funny! As for your suspicions of Gus, well done! You were right and you didnt have to wait long to see that :)

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you so much! I'm glad you loved it! I hope you enjoyed this one too!

sexehbunneh: I've got my dippy head on today, so i'm guessing this is a good comment? I wanted to make them getting together fun, and hopefully make people giggle a little :)

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	17. Chapter 17:THIS CONVERSATION ISNT HAPPEN

Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews guys, it meant a lot to get them, and I'm so glad your all enjoying this, there is more drama to come, especially in this chapter, so please keep reading!

I've managed to complete a firsr draft on the evil essay that i've spent countless hours on, but its 200 words over the maximum word count, and the lot of it is total rubbish :s

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 17: THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T HAPPENING!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Theresa" said Gus, approaching her as she was stood by her locker the next morning "Can we meet at break time? We need to talk"

"Ok Gus, well I hope you're going to apologise, you were really quite horrible last night" replied Theresa shutting her locker, and fixing Gus with a stare.

"Oh right, our fight" said Gus, who given last night's events, had forgotten the very reason he'd gone to Mikey's in the first place.

"Honestly Gus" replied Theresa irritably, continuing to glare at him, her hands on her hips.

"We'll talk at break?"

"Fine" muttered Theresa icily, giving Gus one last glare before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Man-this-cookie-is-insanely-good" said Spinelli in a rushed voice, her mouth full of the cookie she was clearly enjoying. Spinelli looked over at TJ, who was watching her sceptically; she thrust some of the cookie in his face "Try some! Man-its-so-good! Hey-where's-Gus? and-Theresa-she's-not-here!"<p>

"They're talking" replied Mikey knowingly.

"Well-they're-missing-the-cookies! Have-you-tried-one-Mikey?" replied Spinelli excitably.

"Yes, they are quite delicious Spinelli" replied Mikey.

"Maybe you should hold off the cookies Spinelli?" said Gretchen "They're crammed full of sugar. Its seems like you've already had far too much coffee, so the last thing you need is sugar on top of that"

"Gretchen's right Spinelli" agreed Mikey "caffeine can be incredibly addictive"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Gus and Theresa were sat outside, it was cold, but they only place they could be alone.<p>

"I'm sorry Theresa" started Gus

"Wow, you actually apologised! But a simple apology won't cut it this time Gus, and I really mean that this time. I'm sick of the way you're acting; just recently I've been stressed and irritable because all we seem to do is fight"

"I know that, it's entirely my fault, and I'm so sorry. The thing is Theresa, we need to end this" replied Gus.

"You're breaking up with me?" asked Theresa with surprise, her eyes filling with tears "But Gus, I like you, I really do, can't we just work this out?"

"No, I'm sorry Theresa but we can't"

"Why?" replied Theresa, looking at Gus intently, despite everything, she really did care for Gus, they'd been friend ever since he'd arrived at Third Street School

"Because I'm gay. I really like you, but not in that way" said Gus "I'm sorry"

"I thought I was just imagining it" replied Theresa "Are you ok?"

"I'm breaking up with you, and you're asking if I'm ok?" asked Gus with surprise.

"I won't lie; I am hurt, as I do really like you. But I think deep down I've always known, I've just been hoping that I got it wrong" replied Theresa honestly "There's someone else isn't there?"

Gus simply nodded.

"It's Mikey, isn't it?" asked Theresa, she continued when Gus nodded again "Well I'm happy for you, I always knew that he liked you."

"Are you ok?" asked Gus, who felt guilty about the situation with Theresa.

"I'll be fine" replied Theresa "we can still be friends, but I need some time to get over you"

"I'd like to still be friends" replied Gus "and can I ask you to please keep this quiet? I mean obviously you can tell people we've split up, but please don't tell them why? I don't want everyone knowing yet"

"Of course not, you know I won't say anything, it's your decision Gus. You should know that I'm happy for you, you and Mikey seem perfect for each other."

"Thanks Theresa. And I really am so sorry for everything that I've put you thorough, you really didn't deserve that" replied Gus.

"I forgive you Gus, but the situation really has hurt me, I'll be fine after I have some time"

"You'll meet someone else before you know it, someone that loves you the way that you should be loved, and someone that truly deserves you" said Gus kindly, who still couldn't deny how he cared for Theresa as a friend, this caused the heavy guilt he was still feeling "So, I'll see you around then?"

"Thanks Gus. See you around then." replied Theresa.

Gus made his way back into the school, and found the gang.

"Hey Gus" called TJ as he friend approached "Where's Theresa? I thought you guys were taking things through?"

"We broke up" Gus informed his friends "I don't really want to talk about it at the moment, but it was amicable"

"Oh Gus, I'm so pleased it could at least be amicable" replied Mikey happily. Mikey struggled to hide his joy and keep their new relationship status a secret, but knew he had too; for Gus's sake.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to do something tonight Teej? Something fun!" asked Spinelli practically bouncing, as they walked home from school.<p>

"I can't tonight Spin, I've got a pile of homework, and I need an early night, I'm so tired" replied TJ.

"Oh come on Teej! Please-please-please?-Don't-be-boring! Let's-go-out-and-have-a-laugh!"

"We were on the phone until 2am last night Spin, aren't you tired too?"

"Me? Tired? Are you crazy? I want to do something, I feel ready to take on the world!"

"Are you ok Spin? You've been acting pretty strange recently? Have you been drinking a lot of coffee, or-"

"I'm fine! What is with the obsession with me drinking coffee anyway?" snapped Spinelli "What's your problem? Can't a girl just be happy? You're trying to slow me down Teej, I just want to have fun, and you used to be the same!"

"I still want to have fun Spin, but-"

"But what? I'm having too much fun? I'm too much for you am I? Well maybe I shouldn't have any fun, maybe I should just be boring!" replied Spinelli angrily "Is that what you want?"

"Spinelli calm down, I was just-" started TJ

"Save it TJ" snapped Spinelli stomping away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gus had arrived home.<p>

"Precisely 15:15" replied Mr Griswald, clapping his son on the shoulder "Nice job soldier"

"Dad, can we talk?"

"Soldier, we do not have time for taking now. I have my work to get on with, and this is your scheduled time to be with Theresa"

"Dad, I need to talk to you" said Gus, his voice sounding a lot stronger than he felt.

"Soldier! I've already told you-"

"SIT DOWN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" shouted Gus, interrupting his Dad.

"What is it?" asked Mr Griswald.

"The thing is Dad" said Gus, once they'd sat down either side of Mr Griswald's desk to talk "Me and Theresa, we've spilt up, we're not together anymore"

"Oh, it that it? You had me worried for a moment there Son! Not to worry, there's plenty more where she came from"

"That's not it" replied Gus "There's kinda someone I like"

"That's my boy, already found himself another girl; fast moving!" replied Mr Griswald proudly "A true man!"

"Well that's exactly it" replied Gus nervously, his hands squirming as he spoke.

"I don't follow" replied Mr Griswald.

"The person I like, well, they're not-" started Gus as Mr Griswald's eyes widened and he began to shake his head, ignoring this, Gus continued to speak "they're not a girl, it's a boy that I like"

"NO!" shouted Mr Griswald, banging his fist on the desk.

"Yes Dad, I like a boy, Dad, I'm ga-"

"THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T HAPPENING!" shouted Mr Griswald standing up, and begining to storm from the room, Gus however, clutched onto his arm.

"YES IT IS!" shouted Gus, as his dad tried to shake him off "I'M GAY DAD!"

"GET OFF OF ME! THIS CONVERSATION NEVER HAPPENED!" shouted Mr Griswald pushing Gus away and ripping his arm from Gus's clasp.

Mr Griswald was twice the size, and far stronger than Gus, as a result for force sent Gus off balance. Gus stumbled for a moment before falling heavily, his eyebrow colliding with the corner of the desk. After a few moments Gus came to his senses, he looked around to see the room empty.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, Gus and Theresa have now broken up, Gus has told his dad, and as a few of you suspected, it didnt go well! I've got to admit, that I was really inspired by a situation on a UK TV soap when I wrote this! What will happen next?

Sexehbunneh: Yup! Well done for spotting that so early! Lol my dyslexic brain couldn't quite get what you were saying about Spinelli, but I hope you keep reading to find out what happens with this story :)

Rose-Aki: no worries, thank you for reviewing now that you have time :) I'm so glad you loved the chapters between TJ and Spinelli! I'm glad I surprised you with the Gus thing, I love dropping bombshells that are a total surprise! I hope you keep reading to see how the story pans out :)

Sonni: Thank you! As you can probably tell from this chapter, Gus does remind me a little of Ben, and Mr Griswald reminds me of Phil, the whole situation between them definitely inspired me heavily in this chapter, it just seemed so true to how the situation between Gus and Mr Griswald would pan out! I'm glad that Yusef got caught out, he really is evil! Not heard of branning week, what is it? A week of episodes based on the Brannings? If it is then I hope Jim is in it, and hopefully Max will come home!

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you :) I'm glad you liked the bombshell in the last chapter, even if it was kinda obvious. It seems your psychic ability is back –Gus's dad did have a real issue with his sexuality! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

The-time-controller: Yay! I'm so glad your still reading, and thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope, if you've come round from fainting, that you enjoyed this chapter! :) thanks for your review!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	18. Chapter 18:You've not got her pregnant

Ugh! Had an awful morning, I am like the fish thats afraid of water, I have a huge needle phobia, and had to have a blood test today! I had sedative tablets, and they didnt touch me! Admittedly that could have been because the nurse taking my blood didnt help matters, she was a bitch and really impatient! Needless to say it was awful (had my blood pressure taken before, and it was high –meaning I was stressed, no shit!) anyway, those of you that know I'm studying nursing will understand my reference to the fish thats afraid of water! Giving injections isn't a problem, but having them is AWFUL! Anyway I should probably stop pitying myself!

On a brighter note I'm slacking off at the mo, watching Marry Poppins, not seen it since I was little!

Super-cali-fragilistic-expialidocious, Even though the sound of it something quite atrocious If you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious Super-cali-fragilistic-expialidocious!

Of course you can say it backwards though which is docious-ali-expi-istic-fragi-cali-rupus! But that's going a bit too far, don't you think?

"Speaking on names, I know a man with a wooden leg named Smith..."

"...whats the name of his other leg?"

Ok, last one, I promise...

"I'm terribly sorry, I've just run over your cat. I'd like to replace your cat"

"That's alright with me, but how are you at catching mice?"

Did you guys know the actor that played the little boy michael died at 21? Apparently he wound up getting hepatitis.

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 18: You've not got her pregnant have you TJ?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gus stood up in shock, looking around as he pieced together what had just happened, he'd never seen his Dad so angry; he'd thought telling his Dad would be difficult, but not this bad. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, Gus dialled his Mum's number; there was no way he was going to stay at home with his Dad tonight, not after this. After the phone had rang several times, he remembered that his Mum had gone away to visit his grandparents for a few days. Sighing, he walked out of the room, there was only one other place he could go; ten minutes later, Gus was knocking on Mikey's front door.

"Hello Gu..." started Mikey cheerfully, then falling silent at the sight in front of him.

Gus was stood, looking emotional and shaken, the blood from his cut eyebrow trickling down the side of his face.

"Gus! You're bleeding!" cried Mikey in horror, pulling Gus into the house gently.

"I'm what?" asked Gus numbly, touching his face and looking at the warm red liquid on his fingers; realising he must have done this when he fell "Oh. Mikey I'm sorry, there's nowhere else I could think to go..."

"Gus, don't be silly! Sit down, I'll get a first aid kit"

"I told my Dad" said Gus weakly "He didn't take it well"

"Oh Gus" said Mikey, who seemed on the verge of tears.

"Is that Gus's voice I hear?" asked Mrs Blumburg cheerfully, walking out from the kitchen, she was wearing an apron which was covered in flour, clearly she'd just been baking. Like Mikey, she fell silent with shock as she saw Gus "Oh my, what ever happened?"

"Mum, I'm getting the first aid kit" said Mikey hurrying up the stairs; he returned seconds later, the green first aid box in hand, and started cleaning up Gus cut.

"What happened sweetie?" asked Mrs Blumburg gently, watching with concern as her son cleaned Gus's cut.

"I told my Dad I was gay" sighed Gus.

"and he hit you?" asked Mrs Blumburg in horror, Gus could feel Mikey's eyes watching him intently, clearly wanting to know what had happened.

"No, I had hold of his arm, he pushed me off and I fell over and banged my head" replied Gus.

"I don't understand, he acted like this because you told him you were gay?" asked Mrs Blumburg in horror.

"He was disgusted" replied Gus with a nod, feeling really low, he'd struggled enough to accept his own sexuality, so it really hurt that his dad hadn't accepted him; and the fact his Dad was downright disgusted and ashamed just made matters even harder "He stormed out, and My Mum is away at the moment, so I came here"

"Your parents are divorced?" confirmed Mrs Blumburg.

"Yes, I live with Dad as he said he wanted to keep me in line; he thinks my mum was too soft. Mum only lives 5 minutes away but she's away visiting my grandparents"

"Well you can stay here until your Mum gets home" said Mrs Blumburg "What an awful way for a parent to react, your father should be ashamed of his actions and accept what a lovely son he really has. I'm just so pleased you and Mikey are so close, you both have a wonderful friendship"

"The thing is Mum" said Mikey, a grin spreading across his face "Gus and I are a little more than friends now"

"You are?" asked Mrs Blumburg, Gus held his breath, ready for Mrs Blumburg to shout in disgust; however, her reaction was quite the opposite "Oh how wonderful, you both make a beautiful couple! Oh Mikey, I can't wait to tell your father!"

"He's going to be ok with it?" asked Gus in continued surprise "You're both ok with this?"

"Of course, my Son and his best friend have found a mutual infatuation with each other; it's beautiful you both remind me of me and Jerry" replied Mrs Blumburg joyfully

"I thought the same, we are so like you and Dad" replied Mikey, hugging his Mum happily.

"Thank you for this Mrs Blumburg" replied Gus, finally feeling as though everything might just work out ok.

"I hear Mrs Blumburg and look over my shoulder for my mother-in-law. Please, call me Grace" cried Mrs Blumburg, pulling Gus into a hug with her and her son "I'm just so pleased something positive could come from this; young infatuation is a beautiful thing"

* * *

><p>Gus and Mikey walked into school the next day, they continued to keep their relationship quiet, even from the gang, until Gus had told his mother about everything. However, there was no hiding Gus's cut and black eye.<p>

"Gus" exclaimed Gretchen in surprise as Mikey and Gus approached them; as usual, they were crowded around TJ's locker "What happened?"

"Oh, I walked into a door" lied Gus, noticing Spinelli was the only member of the gang that wasn't present, he changed the subject "Hey TJ, where's Spinelli?"

"I don't know, I called by her house this morning, but her mum said she'd left really early this morning" replied TJ "What really happened to your eye Gus?"

"Like I said, I walked into a door" replied Gus, TJ looked like he was about to argue the matter, when Spinelli came running up the hall, towards them.

"Guys!" she shouted excitedly as she bounded up to them "You have to see this!"

The gang started at Spinelli for a moment, she looked a mess, she was wearing the same clothes as the previous day and she was covered in coloured chalk, it was on her clothes, her face, and even in her hair.

"What are you guys staring at? COME ON! HURRY!" shouted Spinelli in the same loud and excited tone, running down the hall, the gang hurried after her, feeling bemused.

"What is this Spinelli?" asked TJ, studying Spinelli as they'd reached the outdoor school basketball court.

"Oh my" said Mikey, covering his mouth in surprise "Its... its so beautiful"

The gang gasped as they saw what was in front of them, half the basketball court was now a mass of colour. However it wasn't just colour, it was a giant colourful and slightly distorted picture of the gang, next to the picture lay empty boxes of coloured chalk.

"So do you guys like it? Do ya? I came in last night to work on it! I've been up for hours!" replied Spinelli, who was practically buzzing.

"It's like your masterpiece back in the fourth grade Spinelli!" replied Mikey, observing Spinelli's artwork "But it's more colourful, it looks as though it's come from a dream ...a strange but beautiful dream."

"Except this one took me a few hours, not two days" replied Spinelli, bouncing in the balls of her feet "What do you think Teej?"

"It's nice Spinelli but what time were you out here starting it?"

"I dunno, late?-early?-it-was-still-dark" said Spinelli hurriedly, the school bell rang indicating the start of class, hearing this Spinelli gasped, "Is the time already? Man-I'm-so-late!" Spinelli hurried away, not looking back as her friends called after her.

"But Spinelli!" called TJ "Where are you going? We've got to get to class!"

"We'll be late ourselves if we don't go now TJ" said Gretchen "She'll be there, Spinelli is often tardy, but she never cuts class."

* * *

><p>However, Gretchen couldn't have been more wrong, Spinelli hadn't appeared all day, only when the gang were walking out of their last class did they see her.<p>

"I can't wait to get home" said Gretchen rubbing her stomach "the baby has been in a really weird position all day, it feels like I've got a stitch"

"Guys! There you are!" said Spinelli hurrying up to the gang, she was no longer wearing the clothes from yesterday, but was instead wearing a short black pleated skirt and a low cut red tank top; there were still bits of chalk that remained of her face. Spinelli reached the gang and placed down the bags of shopping she was carrying.

"Spinelli? What have you been doing? You've missed a full day of school!" said Gretchen, as she continued to rub her baby bump.

"You won't be saying that for long Gretch, look at what I've brought!" said Spinelli, as she pulled out a number of different baby outfits "I got pink, and I got blue too, you said you didn't know the gender right? And-thats-not-it"

"Spinelli, did you buy all of this?" asked Gretchen, observing the piles of bags around Spinelli. TJ merely started in shock.

"Oh-this-isn't-it! There's-more! I-brought-a-crib-and-"

"Where did you get the money Spinelli?" asked TJ, finally finding his voice.

"I-won-it! IT WAS GREAT! SUCH A RUSH!"

"you gambled?" asked Mikey in horror, "But how? You're too young!"

"Where-there's-a-will-there's-a-way-Mikey! There's always a way! So Gretch, what do you think? I-got-you-all-these-too" said Spinelli, thrusting a number of bangs into Gretchen's hands "The-rest-is-being-delivered!"

"Spinelli" said Gus, also voicing his shock.

"Oh-I-didn't-forget-about-you-Gus! I-remembered-all-of-you" said Spinelli, pulling more newly-brought items from her bags and thrusting them into her friends hands, however, seeing the looks of shock on their faces, she immediately began to snatch them back angrily "DONT WANT THEM? FINE!" around the gang, the by passers began to stop and stare "FREE STUFF EVERYONE! HELP YOURSELF! THERE FOR ANYONE WHO APPRICHATES IT!" shouted Spinelli, throwing the objects in her arms into the air and storming away.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" asked Vince "You've not got her pregnant have you TJ? Gretchen acted pretty odd before we realised!"

"Thanks a lot!" snapped Gretchen.

"No, Spinelli and I haven't had sex yet, she's said she's not ready" replied TJ vaguely "but she is acting strange, I dunno, it could just be her period or something?"

"Do you boys honestly think that our periods make us crazy?" asked Gretchen irritably.

"Well people have got off of murder charges with PMS..." replied Mikey his voice trailing off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please review, if not, please give me some constructive criticism!

RecessFanatic2011: Woop, good to see you back! I'm glad you found the last chapter funny! Read on to see what else happens with Gus! I cant wait to read more of your fic!

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you! Your theories may be right, especially since your psychic abilities are back, you'll have to keep reading to see if they're working for you on these theories! Also keep reading to find out what happens with Gus! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

sexehbunneh: *stares blankly* sorry, I really am crap with text talk, lol it really isn't you, I'm the same with everyone, my friends used to get a bit annoyed with me, as they'd text, and I'd always be like "come again?" Anyway, I think you said something about Gus and Mikey? I wanted to write a fic about all of the gang, rather than just TJ and Spinelli, kinda like your doing :) but there is a lot of TJ/Spinelli to come, so don't worry! I hope you keep reading! :)

Sonni: Thank you! I'm glad you could kinda see the whole thing playing out in your head, I always have the stuff playing out like a movie in my head, and I always hope it comes across the same! Branning week sounds brill, I cant wait, I've been looking forward to seeing Max come back! Do you watch waterloo road?

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	19. Chapter 19: Please slow down!

Thank you for the reviews guys, I hope you like this chapter! I hope everyones having a good bonfire/firework night! Do those of you in the US celebrate it?

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 19: Please slow down**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(A/N:This chapter takes place later on in the day to the previous one, a Wednesday evening)TJ was sat at home that evening, he'd tried to call around to Spinelli's but she wasn't home. Mrs Spinelli had asked what was wrong, and had seemed concerned, asking if Spinelli was ok. TJ however had lied, saying everything was fine, and that they'd lost each other in school. He didn't want to get his girlfriend into trouble, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought that lying had been a bad idea. Something wasn't right with Spinelli, he was sure of it, she'd been acting strange, at first it was only a few small things, but it seemed that those small things were starting to spiral out of control. The gang seemed to think it was too much caffeine, and TJ hoped they were right, he'd certainty agreed at first; however, he had a nagging feeling that it was something more than that.

'maybe she's on drugs' TJ thought to himself, however, he was sure Spinelli wouldn't take drugs 'or maybe it's something else...' either way, he felt sure something wasn't right, picking up his phone, he dialled Gretchen's number; the next closest person to Spinelli.

"Hey Gretch" said TJ heavily, as she answered the phone.

"Hello TJ, sorry, but I can't talk for long, I've got a prenatal class soon" replied Gretchen.

"Really? Already?" asked TJ.

"Yes, it's early but I want to be ready"

"Look I'll only be quick Gretch, I'm worried about Spinelli, has she said anything to you?"

"She has been acting a little erratic hasn't she?" replied Gretchen worriedly "She's said nothing to me TJ. At least for now I just think we should all monitor her caffeine intake before we start to worry"

"She hasn't said anything to me either" replied TJ, he could hear a shout on the other end of the line "But I really don't think this has anything to do with caffeine"

"I'm really sorry TJ, but I've got to go" said Gretchen "We'll talk tomorrow yeah?"

"Sure, bye Gretchen" replied TJ, hanging up the phone, sighing TJ dialled Mikey's number, if nothing else, Mikey had always been a great listener.

"Hello?" answered Mikey, after the phone had rang a few times.

"Hey Mikey, can we talk, it's about Spi-" started TJ

"Hold on a second" interrupted Mikey, in the background, TJ could hear Gus's voice.

"My mum is here Mikey" he heard Gus say.

"Already?" replied Mikey, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, she drove home as soon as she found out what happened" came Gus's reply, TJ sat on the end of the phone line, listing to this and feeling a little frustrated.

"Sorry TJ, I've got to go, I'll call you back?" said Mikey

"Forget about it" replied TJ hanging up the phone, he let out an aggravated yell and fell back on the bed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mikey had hung up the phone.<p>

"Who was that?" asked Gus, who was sat next to Mikey on his bed.

"TJ, he wanted to talk about something, but this is more important right now. Do you still want to tell your mum everything here and now?"

Gus nodded.

"Do you want me to come in with you while you tell her?" asked Mikey, as they began to make their way out of his bedroom.

"No thanks, I think I have to tell her by myself, at least at first" replied Gus before they made their way downstairs.

"GUS!" cried Mrs Griswald seeing the mark on Gus's face and running up to her son, pulling him into a hug "My poor baby! Tell me everything!"

Gus and Mrs Griswald made their way into the Blumburg's living room, Mikey walked from the room, giving Gus an encouraging smile before closing the door.

"Gus, what is all of this? Why are you not with your father? He wouldn't tell me anything, and what happened to your eye?"

"I was arguing with Dad, I wound up stumbling and hit it on his desk" explained Gus.

"But why were you arguing?" asked Mrs Griswald.

"I told Dad something that he didn't like" explained nervously.

"What did you tell him Gus?" asked Mrs Griswald, Gus heaved a sigh, looking at his shoes.

"That I'm gay" said Gus, glancing up, but not meeting his mother's eye.

"I already know that sweetie"

"You do?" asked Gus with surprise "How? I've never said anything!"

"Just the little things honey, I've had an inkling for a while now, but I knew you had to tell me in your own time" replied Mrs Griswald "Now what happened with your father?"

"Dad was furious" replied Gus "I've never seen him so mad, he wouldn't listen and just kept shouting that the conversation wasn't happening"

"Oh, that man!" replied Mrs Griswald, her voice shaking with emotion and anger "I don't like to badmouth your Dad in front of you Gus, but I'm so angry!"

"Please don't make me move back in with him Mum!" replied Gus.

"Move back in with him? You're not moving back in with that man! You're his son, and he should love and accept you no matter what!" said Mrs Griswald like her voice, her hands were visibly shaking with anger, she hurriedly added "sorry, sorry I shouldn't say bad things about your father, I promised myself I wouldn't"

"That's not the only thing Mum" replied Gus, not yet letting his guard down and relaxing "Mikey and I are together, we're in a relationship"

"Your best friend" said Mrs Griswald "that's lovely"

Finally, Gus let out a sigh of relief, everything seemed that much better, he told his mum everything and she's had accepted it, in fact, she'd already known. He was also moving out of his dad's, and in with his mum. This took another load off his mind, and to make things better, his mum only lived two streets away from Mikey. Next up was to tell the rest of the gang the truth, and he was sure they'd be just as supportive as his mum. Maybe things wouldn't be quite as awful as he'd spent all this time worrying about, it was a bit like ripping off a band aid; the worst bit was over.

"Thank you so much for looking after my little Gus" said Mrs Griswald to Mikey's parents, as they entered the hallway.

"Oh it was nothing Mrs Griswald" replied Mr Blumburg "We're always happy to have Gus over"

"Please, call me Madge, I get the feeling we'll be seeing more of each other" replied Mrs Griswald smiling "Come on sweetie-pie, let's get you settled in"

Gus thanked Mr and Mrs Blumburg, and said goodbye to Mikey, giving him a kiss on the cheek before following his mother to her car.

* * *

><p>"ASHLEY!" cried Mrs Spinelli, who'd stopped pacing the living room as the front door opened "There you are! Where have you been? It's nearly midnight!"<p>

"Mum, can't you turn down the heating?" snapped Spinelli pulling her top away as it was sticking to her clammy back "What is it with everyone and wanting to keep everything so bloody hot?"

"Ashley, look at what you're wearing! It's January, its still winter and the weather is freezing Pookie" said Mrs Spinelli, looking at her daughter who was still wearing a short skirt and tank top.

"And? I'm hot mum! Lay off!"

"I think you need to go to bed now" replied Mrs Spinelli, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders "You've not slept properly in days"

"Bed? I don't want to sleep, I'm not tired Mum!" replied Spinelli, rolling her eyes at her mother's mollycoddling "I feel full of energy, I've got tonnes of it! I could run a marathon!"

"Honey, this isn't healthy" replied Mrs Spinelli worriedly "You need to slowdown and sleep"

"WHAT?" snapped Spinelli "Slowdown? Sleep? No! I'm fine mum, I'm on top of the world in fact! I'm just having fun mum, you ever heard of it? FUN!"

"This isn't just fun Ashley" replied Mrs Spinelli tightening the grip on Spinelli's shoulders slightly "one minute you're doing this, the next you're doing that. Please, just slow down!"

"WOULD YOU JUST LAY OFF?" screamed Spinelli "YOU WANT ME TO GO TO MY ROOM? FINE!"

"I'm calling your father" said Mrs Spinelli shakily.

"What-do-you-wanna-call-him-for?" said Spinelli, she was midway through storming up the stairs, but turned and hurried back down to her mum, desperately stanching the phone from her hands "No, please mum! Please don't call Dad! We've-not-spoken-to-him-since-christmas! Why-would-you-want-to-call-him?"

"Just slow down then sweetie, please" replied Mrs Spinelli.

"Fine, I'll slow down, I'll go up to my room right now! Happy?" said Spinelli, hurrying up the stairs, hurrying up to her room, a moment later however she shouted "MUM!"

"Yes Pookie?" replied Mrs Spinelli, hurrying up the stairs.

"You've been in my room!" snapped Spinelli.

"Well yes Pookie, I was trying to find a sign or something that might tell me where you might be!"

"WELL IN FUTURE, STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" screamed Spinelli angrily, slamming the door in her mother's face and locking it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Another chapter done, I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you did, please do review, and if not, I'm open to constructive criticism!

scorpiogrl576 : Hey, thanks for the review! I hope your enjoying the suspense, there's more to come. And thank you so much, I'm glad your enjoying the story!

Sonni: Thank you! Keep reading to find out what (if anything!) is up! I've watched waterloo road for the past few years and love it, I agree about maddi, she annoys me to (Is it me, or does she have a voice that makes her sound like some slutty porn star? Admitidly, I have no idea what that would ACTUALLY sound like, but it just meets the stereotype!) lol yesterday I thought it was Thursday so I finally managed to catch up with eastenders, I thought the scene in Thursdays episode where ben was asleep and phil was touching his hair was so sweet! Of course, then ben woke up! And then theres all the stuff with Roxy's daughter, I didnt see that coming! Not sure if its just me, but I'm seeing the seeds being planted for a Ben/Jay storyline!

Sexehbunneh: lol thats ok don't worry, I kinda get used to it, my friends are the same and usually write in text talk, some things I can figure out, others I'm just a bit dippy! There is more TJ/Spinelli stuff to come in the fic, so don't worry, and my new fic that will be coming is really just based around TJ/Spinelli, rather than the whole gang! Are you watching X factor tonight? Double elimination! I'm hoping Frankie goes! I'm also looking forward to seeing more of Janet and Little mix, I totally loved their performance to 'ET' last week!

Burton's Disney Princess: I'm glad you liked Mikey's family, I thought they'd be really supportive no matter what! Mrs Griswald was supportive too! There was more Spinelli in this chapter, but no answers yet! How are your theories coming along? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Mikestar: Kinda, I was inspired by the Ben/Phil situation in eastenders, both Gus and his had remind me of Ben and Phil, so the stuff that was on a few weeks ago did inspire me! But obviously I didnt get the whole thing from there, just the inspiration! Do you watch the UK soaps? Thanks for your review, and thanks for reading!

Rose-Aki: Just spotted this review as I was about to update, I hope you liked this chapter! I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates needles, this nurse really did do an awful job, she was so uncompassionate! I'm glad you liked the stuff with Gus, Mikey and his mum! Do you have any theories about Spinelli? Is it caffeine? And an update 20 mins after your review is pretty soon, so hope you enjoyed it!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	20. Chapter 20: There he is again!

Thanks again for the reviews, I hope you guys like this chapter, it may be a bit short, but it has a lot going on! I'm still working on my new fic, and its coming along well, I can't wait to start posting, not too sure what people will think though...

A warning in advance, I wont be able to post Tuesday! Apologies!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 20: There he is again! Do you see him?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(A/N:Today is a Thursday in the fic, the next morning)The next day, TJ approached Spinelli's front door, ready to walk to yet another day at school. Today however, he planned to try and talk to Spinelli about her behaviour; he hoped talking to her would reveal that she was fine, and he could put his mind to rest.

"Morning TJ!" said Spinelli brightly kissing him as she opened the door. Pushing TJ through the door, she called over her shoulder "BYE MUM, SEE YOU LATER"

"Ashley! Wait!" called Mrs Spinelli; however, Spinelli didn't seem to hear this as she was hurrying away from the house.

"RACE YOU TO SCHOOL TEEJ!" she shouted, taking off at a run.

"SPINELLI! WAIT!" replied TJ, hurrying after Spinelli "SLOW DOWN!"

"THE LOT OF YOU ARE ALL WANTING TO SLOW DOWN!" shouted Spinelli over her shoulder, speeding ahead of TJ "BUT YOU'VE GOTTA BE FASTER THAN THAT TO BEAT ME TEEJ!"

TJ tried to catch her up, but it was useless –she was long gone. TJ signed, he'd obviously need to try and talk to Spinelli in school.

TJ reached school and found the gang stood by his locker, from what he could gather, Spinelli was challenging Vince to a race, and he was trying to decline the offer, looking irritable with her.

"Now that you're all here, Gus and I have something to tell you" started Mikey.

"Not now Mikey" said TJ, unknowing of what his two friends had to tell him; he had far more pressing matters on his mind "Spinelli, can we talk?"

"Sure" replied Spinelli, she began to walk away from the group with TJ when she stopped dead, standing routed to the spot, gripping TJ's arm "There he is again! Do you see him TJ?"

"Who?" asked TJ, Spinelli pointed, but he continued to look in the direction she was pointing, feeling completely bemused. He could see the usual students, Randal, the ex-digger kids, Butch and Hustler kid stood talking, but no one out of the ordinary.

"Joey!" said Spinelli in an exasperated tone, rolling her eyes.

"What?" asked TJ, he could barley believe his ears; surely Spinelli didn't just say she'd seen Joey? Joey was dead.

"JOEY!" Spinelli practically shouted with urgency "Look, he's just gone around that corner! Come on! Help me find him!"

"But Spinelli-" started TJ, Spinelli however, had ran off in the direction she'd been pointing, "Joey's dead" TJ muttered to himself, his concern for Spinelli seriously growing; if he didn't manage to talk to Spinelli soon he'd HAVE to talk to her mum.

* * *

><p>"Can we talk now Spinelli?" asked TJ as they made their way out of the classroom for lunch.<p>

"Talk? Sure-TJ-we-can-talk" said Spinelli, pulling TJ toward a janitors closet "Lets-talk-in-here"

"Erm, Spin" started TJ awkwardly as Spinelli shut the door behind them.

However he was cut short from talking as Spinelli began to kiss him passionately, forcing him against the door.

"Spinelli, what are you doing?" asked TJ between the kisses.

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked Spinelli, pulling off her top and kissing TJ again.

"Spinelli, wait" said TJ with difficulty, as Spinelli was still kissing him passionately.

"Want-some-help?" asked Spinelli, trying to unbuckle TJ's belt.

"SPINELLI! STOP!" shouted TJ spinning her around, and pressing her against the back of the door, he did this with enough force to stop her, but not enough to cause any pain "Spinelli, what's come over you? You said you're not ready!"

"Well I am ready TJ, I love you, and I want to show you how much I love you!" said Spinelli who struggled against TJs hold "I want to show you right here and right now!"

"No Spinelli" said TJ looking at Spinelli with concern "If you really want to do it, then that's great, but not here! We'll talk about it!"

"You don't want me?" snapped Spinelli, forcing herself from TJ's grip, and pulling her discarded top back on "FINE!"

"Spinelli, wait" called TJ, hurrying after Spinelli as she ran, again at full pelt, from the closet.

"What happened there?" asked Gretchen, as she, Vince, Gus and Mikey walked over to TJ, looking in the direction that Spinelli had ran in.

"I don't know. I'm really starting to worry about Spinelli, she's acting really strange" replied TJ "I just don't know what is going on with her, but it's definitely not a caffeine addiction."

"I have my suspicions" replied Gretchen "I haven't wanted to cause anyone any worry, and I still need to research my hypothesis before I voice it. I'm going to go do that research now, see you guys in class"

"I'm working on the coffee stand outside today" replied Vince "They said they'd pay me if I filled in, I've got to save some real money; Gretchen is almost half way through her pregnancy"

"When is she due?" asked Mikey

"July 15th" called Vince over his shoulder as he hurried away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As I said, an eventful chapter, despite the length! But, me being evil, I've left you on a bit of a cliff hanger! So, Spinelli really is acting strange, and not herself, now, as she thinks she's seen her dead brother, it seems more than just a caffeine problem!

Sonni: Thank you :) Its nice that things are working out for poor Gus! TJ is sweet, caring and worrying about Spinelli so much, but he's even more worried now, do you still think its caffeine... I hope kitty and frankie go too, like you, I just cant stand them! If someone good goes tonight, and one of the awful acts stay (which lets face it, they will) I wont be happy!

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you :) Gus does have support from everyone but his father, which is something, but he still has to tell his dad! So, my psychic friend, are you still thinking that you have it, and know whats going on? (lol man that sounded geeky, but it made me laugh, so im going to leave it in and embrace my inner geek!) :p

Sexehbunneh: Spinelli doesn't seem all that great in this chapter does she? And you _could_ kill me, but then you will never know what is up with Spinelli :p I felt sorry for Janet when she forgot her words, but I think (and hope) that she'll be fine! I think she did really well to pull it back, and keep her cool, despite forgetting the words. Apparently they changed something in her routine 20 mins before the show, so it threw her off a bit I REALLY hope frankie does!

Rose-Aki: I thought it would be cute (and so true to character) for TJ to worry so much, he really cares for her bless him, so he's that much more worried now! Interesting theories! Keep reading to find out what happens :) Thanks for the review!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	21. Chapter 21: A search party

Hmm, not sure what you all thought of the last chapter, or what you'll all think of this one, I'm wondering if you guys will like the direction I'm taking this in! I hope you do, but *shrugs* not much I can do if not. If you have any constructive points for me, please do tell me!

A warning in advance, I wont be able to post Tuesday/Tomorrow! Apologies!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 21: A search party**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(A/N: This is Thursday evening)The day passed slowly for TJ, Spinelli hadn't reappeared after the earlier incident in the janitors closet. TJ hurried home, quickly dropping off his bag and books, before hurrying over to Spinelli's house and knocking on the door. The door was opened almost immediately, Mrs Spinelli's face fell as she saw TJ stood in front of her.

"Where's Ashley?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" replied TJ worriedly "Hasn't she come home? She left school today at lunch"

"Come in" replied Mrs Spinelli, walking across the room and sitting down on the sofa.

"Mrs Spinelli, Spinelli's been acting a little strange" replied TJ, feeling guilty about voicing his concerns, not only because he felt like he was betraying Spinelli in some way, but also because he knew he'd be causing Mrs Spinelli to worry.

"You've noticed too?" asked Mrs Spinelli "Oh god, I knew it! I thought it was just me, I was trying to tell myself I was imagining it!"

"Don't worry Mrs Spinelli, everything will be fine, I'm going to go and start looking for Spinelli" replied TJ, knowing that now Mrs Spinelli shared his worry, he really needed to find his girlfriend.

"I'll stay here in case she comes home" replied Mrs Spinelli "we should check her room, maybe you could find some sort of indication on where she might be?"

"Good idea" said TJ standing up, he and Mrs Spinelli hurried up the stairs to Spinelli's room, however the door was locked.

"OH NO!" cried Mrs Spinelli, "Now what do we do?"

"I can get in through the window" replied TJ, hurrying down the stars. TJ climbed the tree outside and into Spinelli's room, he began to make his way across the room froze at the sight that met him; he looked around in horror. Mrs Spinelli banged on the bedroom door, bringing TJ back to his senses, he hurried across the room, opening the door; Mrs Spinelli gasped in horror as she walked in.

The walls were covered, covered in black writing, newspaper clippings, photos and hand drawn pictures.

"Murder. Death. Dad. Joey. They're watching me..." said TJ as he read aloud of some of the things that were written all over the walls.

Mrs Spinelli let out a sob as she pulled one of several newspaper articles from the wall, all about Joey's death, written over all of them, was one hand written word 'dad'. As TJ and Mrs Spinelli explored further, they only continued to feel more horrified; all over the walls were family photos, in each one, Mr Spinelli's face had been scratched out.

"She must have done all of this last night" replied Mrs Spinelli, looking down at one of the photos in her hand "The room wasn't like this yesterday. I thought she'd gone to sleep!"

"We NEED to find her" said TJ in shock "I'm going to call the gang, they'll help me look"

"Why have you called us here TJ?" asked Gretchen, as the gang –minus Vince who was working- were gathered in TJ's room half an hour later "I'm shattered, my feet are hurting and starting to swell"

"Gretchen" said TJ "How did that research come a long? I've called you here about Spinelli, I'm worried about her"

"Well TJ, the research proved somewhat inconclusive. I was worried Spinelli might be suffering with bipolar depression" started Gretchen "Some of the signs were there; for example Spinelli's art work today, those with bipolar can be very creative, Vincent Van Gough was bipolar (A/N: this is a real fact). Also, there's the sweating, the rapid speech, gambling and excessive spending"

"Right, well we've seen all of that, are they all the signs?" asked TJ with concern "Or are there more?"

"Well there's where the theory falls short. Usually something like this runs in the family, and Spinelli hasn't shown some of the other more typical futures of the disorder. Bipolar can be triggered by a significant or upsetting incident that happens in someone's life" explained Gretchen

"Her parent's divorce" said TJ, naming the possible trigger "What are the other features Gretchen?"

"Well, there are many symptoms, but they include being on a 'high' or 'low', poor sleep, paranoia, hallucinations, hypersexuality..."

"What is hypersexuality?" asked Mikey looking confused.

"Hypersexuality is extremely frequent or suddenly increased sexual urges or sexual activity" recited Gretchen.

"Spinelli has all of those signs, well all of them apart from the 'low'" TJ informed his friends "It does run in Spinelli's family, Joey died during an 'manic episode' and Mrs Spinelli has bipolar as well. Spinelli's not been sleeping, she tried to have sex with me today in the janitors closest which, is so unlike her. Also, she said she saw Joey today, and of course, we know he died five years ago"

"Well in that case we need to find her" said Gretchen with concern "and as fast as we can, this is running untreated, Spinelli is a possible danger to herself and this could only get worse"

"It is worse Gretchen, you should see her room. Please you guys, we need to find her!" replied TJ worriedly.

The gang nodded in agreement, and after making a plan of action of who would search where, before spreading out and begining their search.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So, another short chapter, ut what do you guys think? Review and let me know :) Thank you for reading!

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the intensity, there's more to come! So, still feeling your psychic abilities are a little off? Or reading this, are you thinking they're still in tune! II hope you liked the update!

Rose-Aki: and now poor TJ has even more reason to worry! I;m glad your looking forward to my next fic, I am kinda looking forward to posting it. I cant wait to read your fic, I always love them! How old are they going to be in your new fic?

Sexehbunneh: I literally shouted "WHAT? HOW?" at the TV when they said Frankie was through. I knew as soon as Johnny/Kitty were in the bottom two, that he would go, and no one can deny she has a really good voice! I'm glad you like the last chapter, I'm posting this chapter from a safe place, just because you have that nice sharp knife on you...

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	22. Chapter 22: The continued search

I'm back after my big cliff hanger, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 22: The continued search**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The gang had searched for Spinelli for hours, attending school on Friday morning feeling tired as their search was unsuccessful. The gang began to worry as Friday drew to a close, and there was still no sign of Spinelli. Mrs Spinelli had contacted the police, who had begun searching for her. Saturday had slowly drifted into Sunday, and even slower than that Sunday drifted into Monday. Spinelli still hadn't appeared, nobody had seen her.

"WHY HASN'T SHE BEEN FOUND YET? WHY HAVEN'T WE FOUND HER?" shouted TJ angrily, punching his locker, school was out for Monday and the gang had again rallied around TJs locker "I just hope she's ok"

"In her manic state, that doesn't seem likely" stated Gretchen.

"Thanks Gretch, you're making me feel so much better! You're a real pal!" replied TJ sarcastically, an irritable look on his face "Why didn't I so something before?"

"Is everything ok?" asked Theresa, approaching the gang for the first time since her split with Gus "Where's Spinelli?"

"She's missing" replied TJ "We can't find her anywhere"

"Well have you looked in places like muddy bottom pond, and Third Street School?" suggested Theresa.

"Yes, I looked at muddy bottom pond, and Mikey checked Third Street" replied TJ, massaging his temples.

"I thought you were checking Third Street School TJ? And I thought I was checking muddy bottom pond?" asked Mikey, sounding confused.

"WHAT?" shouted TJ in horror.

"I-is that wrong?" asked Mikey worriedly.

"YES IT IS WRONG YOU IDIOT!" shouted TJ, his anger exploding "DID ANYONE CHECK THE SCHOOL?" the gang all shook their heads "MIKEY!"

"DON'T SHOUT AT MIKEY LIKE THAT!" yelled Gus defensively, the gang still didn't know about the relationship between him and Mikey.

"Sorry" said TJ sighing heavily, looking as though he was on the verge of breaking down "Spinelli means the world to me guys, I don't think I could live without her. I'm just so worried that something has happened! What kind of boyfriend am I? I could see there was something wrong, and what did I do? NOTHING!"

"I'm sorry too TJ, we all know how much you care for Spinelli" replied Mikey, pulling TJ into a bone crushing hug "Let's all go to Third Street together and look for her"

The gang all nodded in agreement.

"I've got the evening off, so I can help too" replied Vince "and I've also told Mr Kelso and the other staff at Kelsos to keep a look out for Spinelli, but they've not seen her since she went missing on Thursday afternoon"

The gang made their way to Third Street, amazed by how little it had changed.

"Wow" said Gus in awe "Even the old Ashley Clubhouse is still standing!"

"Look!" said Mikey, pointing toward the clubhouse "There's light coming from inside!"

Seeing this, the gang ran the remaining distance to the old mound of tyres, formally known as the Ashley Clubhouse. Mikey observed as all the gang climbed into the clubhouse, offering Gretchen more support. Mikey, who struggled to fit into the clubhouse entrance back in the fourth grade, didn't stand a chance on fitting though the entrance now.

The gang all observed as Gretchen carefully edged her way in, once she'd reached the ground safely, they made their way past the curtain covering the entrance and into the clubhouse. The gang gasped as they looked around, like in Spinelli's room, the entire clubhouse had been covered in writing, and hand drawn pictures, the only things that were absent were the photos and newspaper clippings, which remained back in Spinelli's bedroom. In the middle of the floor sat a figure, bright red (A/N: red, not ginger) messy hair covered the person's face as they manically drew on the piece of paper in front of them, muttering under their breath. However, there was no hiding who that person was.

"Spinelli" said TJ gently, approaching his girlfriend who was still sat on the floor, previously unaware of their presence until this point.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" shouted Spinelli leaping up "HOW DID YOU FIND ME?"

"We've been looking for you for days Spinelli" said TJ, slowly approaching Spinelli, the more he looked at her, the worse he realised she looked. Her bright red hair was messy and matted in places, the bags under her eyes were heavy and her face, hands, arms and legs were all covered in cuts. "You died your hair?"

"Yes, do you like it Teej? asked Spinelli running her hand through her tangled hair "I died it so he wouldn't recognise me"

"Who? So who wouldn't recognise you?" asked Gretchen gently, taking a few steps toward her friend. Spinelli shook her head in response.

"No, I can't say, he might hear me"

"Who? Spinelli, it's just Me, Gretchen, Vince and Gus in here, and Mikey is stood just outside" said TJ gently.

"No" said Spinelli shaking her head "No, he'll hear me"

"Spinelli, it's all in your mind, there's no one to hear you, who are you scared of?" asked TJ gently, however this was completely the wrong thing to say.

"What?" whispered Spinelli, stepping back from TJ and her friends in shock "What do you mean it's all in my mind? Y-you think I'm crazy don't you?"

"NO! OF COURSE WE DONT!" cried TJ desperately.

"YES! YES YOU DO!"

"No, Spinelli, that's not what I'm saying" said TJ, watching the horror in Spinelli's eyes.

"YES! YES YOUR SAYING I'M SOME KIND OF MENTAL PERSON!" screamed Spinelli "You're calling me crazy!"

"Spinelli, we're saying you're mentally unwell" said Gus, this however, only provoked the situation.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Spinelli, picking up a glass bottle that was sitting on the side, and throwing it at Gus; Gus dived out the way from the oncoming missile. Spinelli took this opportunity, pushing Gretchen out her way as she ran for the exit.

Reacting quickly, TJ quickly caught Gretchen, who had started to stumble, helping her regain her balance.

"Are you ok?" asked Vince, rushing to Gretchen's side "TJ, thank you so much"

"I'm fine" said Gretchen as Vince hugged her, clearly horrified at how badly things could have been if TJ hadn't been there to catch Gretchen "You guys need to go after Spinelli, she's vulnerable, she's a danger to herself and others."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ooooh, so things aren't good with Spinelli! What will happen next? Are the gang right, does she have bipolar disorder?

Sexehbunneh: Thanks for your review! I hope you liked this chapter!

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you! Glad your psychic abilities are working well! I hope you liked TJ's concern in this chapter too, bless him! I hope you liked this update too, let the intensity continue!

Sonni: chapter 20: Yup, Spinelli is seeing Joey, not a good sign! Chapter 21: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the intensity of the chapter, and its far from over yet! Keep reading to find out what happens! I hope you liked this chapter!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	23. Chapter 23: He called me little sis

Ok, I probably should have said this before, but I have researched all the stuff I've put in this fic, especially in the past few, and next few chapers. Therefore, I hope tis as accurate as possible! As well as researching, I've also been influenced by the media, and accounts/stories/experiences from those who have been in these situations! In other words, if the facts are wrong, don't kill me!

I hope you enjoy this chapter

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 23: He called me little sis**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mrs Spinelli sat on the sofa, sobbing as she looked through the one family photo album that remained intact, despite the years between her daughter and younger son Joey, they'd always been close; this was clearly reflected in the family photos. Mrs Spinelli hadn't seen Spinelli in days, she wanted to go and find her, but at the same time she wanted to remain inside, in case she returned. Those days had been agony, and she'd imagined all sorts of things, Mrs Spinelli hated herself for not acting when she'd seen the signs, sure they'd been different from some of the first signs that Joey had shown, but they were still there nonetheless. Now, she was left, not knowing what to do for the best. From behind her the front door burst open; Mrs Spinelli lept up from the sofa and turned around.

"Mum! You're ok!" breathed Spinelli with relief, rushing across the room and hugging her mother tightly "I thought he might have come after you! Mum, I've been so scared; he's been looking for me!"

"TJ? Yes, he's been very worried about you, we all have" said Mrs Spinelli, clutching her daughter "Sweetie, what have you done to your beautiful hair?"

"No, not TJ"

"Then who Ashley?" asked Mrs Spinelli.

"Dad" replied Spinelli breaking the hug, her voice shaking as she spoke "Mum he's evil, he's a murderer!"

"No Ashley, your dad isn't a murderer" said Mrs Spinelli, trying to reason with her daughter.

"Yes-mum! Yes-he-is" said Spinelli she crossed the room, bolting the front door. After doing this, she rushed around the house, making sure all the windows were locked, closing the curtains and finally, locking the back door.

"Ashley, what are you doing?"

"He's-after-us-Mum! Dad-killed-Joey-and-now-he-wants-to-kill-us-too!" replied Spinelli sounding slightly deranged as she wiped away the sweat from her brow.

"Pookie, Joey was hit by a lorry" said Mrs Spinelli gently, "Your father was here with me when it happened"

"No, no mum! That's just what dad wants you to think!" said Spinelli shaking her head, she lifted her top a little, wiping her clammy back again "But I know Mum, I know the truth! Dad murdered Joey! HE TOLD ME SO MUM!"

"Your father told you that he killed Joey?" asked Mrs Spinelli, trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

"No! No-Dad-didn't-tell-me" said Spinelli shaking her head, before finishing her sentence with a whisper "Joey did!"

"Ashley, Joey died, you know that; he died five years ago" replied Mrs Spinelli, trying to rationalise with her daughter.

"He's been visiting me Mum; Joey had been visiting me for a few days now. I see him all the time"

"Pookie, no" said Mrs Spinelli gently.

"Yes Mum!" replied Spinelli "It's-him! It's-Joey! He called me little sis, and asked where his boots were!"

"Ashley, you're confused"

"I'M NOT CONFUSED MUM! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN REALLY SEE THINGS AS THEY ARE! I'VE SEEN JOEY! IT IS HIM!" shouted Spinelli "If it wasn't Joey, why did he call me little sis? And why did he ask where his boots where? Do-you-remember-Joey's-boots-mum? I-used-to-wear-them-all-the-time! Where are his boots mum?"

"Yes baby, I remember the boots. But we threw them away remember? Shortly before Joey died, you grew out of them, they were falling apart Pookie"

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T HAVE THROWN THEM AWAY! THEY'RE JOEY'S HE WAS ASKING WHERE THEY WERE! WE NEED TO FIND THEM!" screamed Spinelli in horror.

"Joey is dead, sweetie, you're not seeing him, he's gone. It's all in your mind."

"T-thats what TJ said" said Spinelli, narrowing her eyes and glaring at her mum "You agree with him don't you? YOU THINK I'M CRAZY TOO!"

"You're not crazy Pookie, you're just not well!"

"NO! YOU'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER AREN'T YOU? YOU'RE ALL AGAINST ME, ALL OF YOU! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME MUM! I'VE GOT TO GET AWAY FROM THE LOT OF YOU" shouted Spinelli, before racing up the stairs.

Mrs Spinelli watched her daughter hurry up the stairs in horror. She whipped her mobile, scrolling through until she found the number for the psychiatric unit that offered her support.

"Hello?" whispered down the phone, "This is Flo Spinelli"

"This is Doctor Morris, Is everything ok Flo, how can we help you?" replied the voice on the other end of the phone.

"It's not me, it's my daughter Ashley, she's in a real state. She's got the same as me, I'm sure of it! I'm sure she has bipolar"

"Very well Flo, we'll send someone out in the morning to do an assessment" replied Doctor Morris calmly.

"The morning? No, that'll be too late! I need someone now! My daughter is having a maniac episode right now! I'm scared of what she might do! She thinks her father is trying to kill us! Please! We need your help!"

"As someone who's been through this, do you feel she's a danger to herself, or a danger to others?"

"Yes! Yes! I can't handle this on my own, I know what it's like. I've lived there, I've been there; oh she must be so scared! Please, you need to send someone, and fast!" cried Mrs Spinelli in a panic, she felt as though her gut were wrench, knowing exactly how her daughter felt. She had seen Joey go through the same thing, consequently losing his life; the idea of her daughter reaching a similar fate was unbearable.

"We're very short on staffing today" replied Dr Morris sadly "Myself, and a member of my team can be there in half an hour, but if she really is a danger, due to our staffing issues we'll need to use the police for support"

"The police?" breathed Mrs Spinelli

"Just for support, in case things get out of hand, only a couple of officers. If your daughter negotiates with us there'll be no need for them to intervene"

"Ok, it's that what you have to do" sighed Mrs Spinelli, hating what she was agreeing too, but she knew she needed to do something "But please hurry"

"We'll do our best, but it'll be at least half an hour"

"Just hurry!" cried Mrs Spinelli, as she head a crash upstairs "I've got to go, please, just be quick"

Mrs Spinelli hung up her phone, hurrying up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So Spinelli really isn't good, and help is on the way! What will happen next? Please read and review if you enjoyed this! If not, I'm open to constructive criticism!

Scorpiogirl576: Thank you so much! It means a lot to hear that :) I'm glad you're still reading, and enjoying the story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Burton's Disney Princess: Yay, thank you! And I'm not quite done with the intensity yet! I'm glad you liked what TJ was saying about Spinelli, I wanted to show just how much she really meant to him, I cant picture being TJ any different, so had to slip some cute-ness in amongst the intense madness! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Rose-Aki: I thought it'd be sweet to show how much TJ cares about Spinelli, I don't think he'd be any other way!" I hope you liked chapter 22, and I hope you liked how cute he was about Spinelli, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! I cant wait to read your new fic!

Sonni: a chapter update, 10 mins after your review, cant get much faster than that! Yup! They finally found Spinelli, and at least right now, she's at home, but whats going to happen when the support arrives? I'm glad you liked her dying her hair! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, keep reading for more intensity! As for Gretchen, keep reading, but she's only half way through her pregnancy at the mo :) I've not watched Waterloo road, or Tuesdays eastenders, I'll have a catch up session Saturday morning, life is a bit crazy at the mo, but I really like working on this fic, so try to at least do that! I think your right about Ben lying about him and christian, I think Yusef gets involved, its been all over the magazines :p

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	24. Chapter 24: Rock bottom

Ok, so this chapter is the ENTIRE reason I wrote this story, it came to me in a dream, and I was like OMG! I have to write this! And to confirm what I said before, what I have written is based on what I;ve researched, accounts of what people living with the condition have said, and the media. Hence why I dreampt it! I've worked SO hard on this, so I really do hope you enjoy it! I you do, it'll make this all worthwhile!

Also, I should say that I hope no one is offended by the terms I've used such as 'manic episode' I've not intended to upset anyone, they just seemed like the appropriate terms!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 24: Rock bottom**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mrs Spinelli made her way into Spinelli's bedroom, knocking on the door as she did so. The room was a mess as Spinelli rushed around the room, randomly pulling things out, not caring what fell over, broke, or about any mess.

"Not now Mum, I'm busy" said Spinelli.

"Ashley, sweetie, you need help"

"NO I DONT MUM! YOU'RE THE CRAZY ONE! YOU'RE ACTING CRAZY AGAIN MUM! YOU'RE CONFUSED! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! IT'S ALL YOU!"

"YES THERE IS ASHLEY! AND YOU KNOW IT! DEEP DOWN YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT RIGHT!" reasoned Mrs Spinelli.

"YES I AM! I'M FINE! FANTASTIC INFACT!"

"NO ASHLEY! NO YOU ARE NOT FINE! YOU'RE NOT RIGHT AT THE MOMENT!"

"OK THEN, IF YOU'RE SO INSIGHTFUL WHATS WRONG WITH ME, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" retorted Spinelli

"YOU HAVE BIPOLAR ASHLEY! JUST LIKE ME..."

"No" replied Spinelli shaking her head "No that's you, you're the crazy one, I'm normal. I'm completely normal"

"Ashley, can you honestly tell me you think you're normal right now?" replied Mrs Spinelli attempting look into her daughter's eyes and reason with her "Do you feel normal?"

"YES! YES MUM I FEEL NORMAL! IT'S YOU THATS CRAZY, YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE! YOU'RE ALL OUT TO GET ME!" shouted Spinelli, refusing to let her mother look into her eyes.

"ASHLEY! THIS IS NOT NORMAL, PLEASE JUST ADMIT THAT YOU DONT FEEL NORMAL!" shouted Mrs Spinelli

"FINE, SO I'M CRAZY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?"

"Ashley-"

"WELL IF I'M CRAZY, JUST LIKE YOU, I BETTER TAKE THE SAME CRAZY PILLS!" shouted Spinelli, forcing her way past her mum, rushing into the bathroom and pulling open the medicine cabinet.

"Ashley-" said Mrs Spinelli with a sob, following her daughter.

"Here they are!" said Spinelli, putting out the little orange bottle than contained Mrs Spinelli's prescription medication for her bipolar disorder, Spinelli slipped a pill into her mouth "YUMMY! THEY'RE LOVLEY! YOU SHOULD TRY ONE!"

"Ashley, honey, no..." pleaded Mrs Spinelli.

"DON'T WANT ONE? FINE! MORE FOR ME!" shouted Spinelli, pouring the content of the pot onto her mouth "THERE! ALL BETTER!"

"ASHLEY! NO!" screamed Mrs Spinelli as Spinelli emptied the pills into her mouth; she rushed over to her daughter slapping her on the back of the neck "SPIT THEM OUT! POOKIE JUST SPIT THEM OUT!"

Mrs Spinelli shook her daughter's shoulder making her the pills back out, Spinelli begining to sob as she did this.

"What's wrong with me mum?" she started to sob "Am I crazy?"

"Don't be silly Pookie" replied Mrs Spinelli, holding back her own tears as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"No Mum, I am, I'm insane, there's something wrong with me" sobbed Spinelli, tears falling down her cheeks as she pulled out of the hug to look her mum in the eyes.

"Mum, I think I do feel like I'm crazy, like I'm not very well, like im not myself"

"That's ok Pookie, we'll get you some help"

"No mum! No I don't want anyone else involved, I just need a good night sleep, that's all; then I'll be back to normal again! The same normal Spinelli!"

"Pookie..."

"No mum! No, that's all I need, I need to rest. But I can't Mum, I can't rest" said Spinelli tearfully "I feel like my mind is racing 100mph ahead of my body, and I can't stop mum, I can't! I need to keep up!"

"What else do you feel?" asked Mrs Spinelli gently.

"I feel like my skin is inside out" breathed Spinelli "and it feels like my nerves are outside"

"Pookie, not amount of sleep will stop you feeling this way; sweetie I've arranged for you to get some help"

"NO! MUM I TOLD YOU NO!" screamed Spinelli, forcing her mother out of the bathroom door, slamming it shut and locking it.

"Ashley, open the door"

"NO!" shouted Spinelli, as she paced the room and realised that it had no windows, and no way out "YOU'RE ALL IN IT TOGETHER AREN'T YOU? YOU, DAD, THE DOCTORS!"

"No, Ashley, that's not true" sobbed Mrs Spinelli through the door.

"YES IT IS! GO AWAY! I CAN SEE YOUR SHADOW THROUGH THE BOTTOM OF THE DOOR! IF YOU DON'T GO AWAY NOW, I'LL TAKE EVERY TABLET IN THIS BATHROOM! AND I'LL SWALLOW ALL THE CLEANING PRODUCTS!"

"Ok, Ashley I'm going to go downstairs, please come down when you're ready"

Spinelli took her phone from her skirt pocket, she'd call TJ, he would help her; he had always been there for her in the past. Spinelli pressed the buttons on her phone, but it was useless; the battery was completely flat.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!" she screamed, throwing her mobile across the room; it hit the bathroom mirror, causing the mirror to crack, and the phone to smash apart. Spinelli began pacing the room, her mind racing so fast that it felt fuzzy, she desperately tried to think of a way out of her situation. From somewhere in the distance, maybe downstairs, Spinelli heard a bell ring, and then, realising it must be the doorbell, she strained to listen. After a while of not hearing anything, Spinelli unbolted the door, and slowly crept down the stars, clutching hold of the banister as she followed the sound of voices.

"You must be Ashley" said a man in a suite; Spinelli felt his eyes boring into her as she made her way down the stairs.

"I-its Spinelli" mumbled Spinelli as she reached the bottom of the staircase, still clutching tightly to the banister.

"Right. Spinelli, well your Mum thinks you might need to talk to us, my name is Dr Morris"

"No, no I don't need to talk to anyone, it's her" said Spinelli, pointing a trembling hand at her mother "She's crazy! You know that, she's making it all up!"

"We just want to help you Spinelli" replied the nurse who was sat next to Dr Morris.

"NO! NO I DONT WANT ANY HELP! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Spinelli.

"I'm very sorry Spinelli, but we have very little choice. I'm afraid we're not _asking_ if we can help you" said Dr Morris gently.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" screamed Spinelli, jumping in shock as she felt someone move behind her. Spinelli turned around to get a view of who it was, realising it was a police officer; two of them were stood behind her. Spinelli tried to slowly make her was toward the front door "Mum please, please don't do this"

"I'm sorry Ashley"

"No! No, Mum please! I'm so sorry, I love you! Please don't do this to me! I'm your little girl mum, your little Pookie!" Spinelli begged.

Mrs Spinelli shook her head, tears pouring down her face as Dr Morris spoke over her daughter's words.

"Ashley Spinelli, we need to detain you, under the regulations of section two, of the mental health act-" said Dr Morris

"NO!" screamed Spinelli, picking up the umbrella that was resting against the wall, and pointing it defensively, as everyone began to slowly close in on her. Spinelli began to sob again, her shoulders shaking as she leant over the makeshift weapon she was clutching, as she continued to plead with her mother "No mum please help me, I want to stay with you! I'm your Pookie! Your little girl! Please, I love you Mum! Don't you love me too?"

"I can't help you Pookie, you need proper help" replied Mrs Spinelli, in total devastation.

"NO!" shouted Spinelli, throwing the umbrella, sprinting the short distance to the door, ripping it open, and running. Looking over her shoulder, she could see everyone running after her, the police officers, the doctor, the nurse, and her mother. Looking ahead she saw TJ approaching, the gang behind him, Spinelli ran even faster toward her boyfriend "HELP! HELP ME TEEJ! THEY'RE AFTER ME!"

"SPINELLI!" shouted TJ, running toward her.

"HELP ME TJ!" screamed Spinelli, as she felt the police officers arms grab her tightly "NO! LET ME GO!" Spinelli continued to scream in terror, tears still flowing down her cheeks; she fought against the officers will all the strength she had left "PLEASE HELP ME TJ! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Ashley Spinelli, you are being detained under Section Two of the Mental Health Act" said one of the police officers, forcing handcuffs onto Spinelli's wrists, and dragging her toward the awaiting police car.

"SPINELLI" shouted TJ, watching the situation in horror.

"TJ! I'M SORRY! PLEASE JUST HELP ME! PLEASE!" scrammed Spinelli, trying to pull herself out the grasp of the police officers, but failing "TJ HELP! YOU'VE GOT TO SAVE ME! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER" shouted TJ, tears pricking his eyes as Mikey had caught hold of him to stop him rushing to intervene "PLEASE!"

"TJ!" screamed Spinelli as the police officers began to force her into her back of the police car.

"SPINELLI! SPINELLI I'M SO SORRY!" shouted TJ, as Mikey continued to hold him, he could feel himself whelling up as he watched the officers force a screaming and fighting Spinelli into the back of the car.

Mrs Spinelli made her way outside, she'd turned around and returned back inside the house the moment she saw Spinelli trying to run away, explaining that she couldn't bear watch.

"Mrs Spinelli" said TJ, running over to her as the police car began to drive away "what's going on?"

"Spinelli isn't well TJ, she had bipolar disorder"

"But what's happening? Where are they taking her?" asked TJ, his voice shaking.

"The doctors have had to section her TJ. Ashley needs to be taken away so she can get some help" explained Mrs Spinelli.

"Are you ready?" said Dr Morris looking at Mrs Spinelli "As we discussed you can come on with Spinelli, to help see if you can settle in. We need someone who truly knows her, not only to help her settle, but also for consent reasons"

"Yes, I'm ready" replied Mrs Spinelli, following Dr Morris and the nurse to their awaiting car "TJ, I'll let you know how everything goes"

TJ and the gang stood in a stunned silence as Mrs Spinelli got into the car, and it drove away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There it was, the entire reason this fic exists! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! What will happen next? Keep reading to find out? Also, as I said, none of this is meant to cause any offence, Spinelli's view of her mum is not my opinion, just her opinion at that time! Also, just to make sure its clear, Mr Spinelli didnt kill Joey, but Spinelli mis convinced he did.

Burton's Disney Princess: Yup, everything for Spinelli has gotten worse chapter by chapter, reaching its climax in this chapter! So I hope you enjoyed all the intensity of it! Thankfully now, Spinelli can get the help she needs! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Rose-Aki: Well although the doctors arriving didnt end well, Spinelli is now in a place where she can get the help she needs! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Sonni: Thank you! I;m glad you enjoyed this chapter, Im sure you can see what inspired the chapter/my dream? I still wanted to post it anyway! As you said, Spinelli has called the doctor, and it didnt turn out well at first, but now spinelli can get help. And the crash was just her packing her stuff!

AbigailSeville24: Thank you so much! I'm glad your enjoying it, I also hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thank you so much for adding this to your favourite stories, and me to your favourite authors, it really means a lot, and made my day :)

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	25. Chapter 25: I missed you

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys liked it. This chapter is less intense!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 25: I missed you**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two whole weeks had passed since the gang had watched Spinelli being dragged away into the police car. None of the gang had any real contact with Spinelli. TJ and spoken to Mrs Spinelli every evening, hearing how Spinelli was slowly progressing. Every day TJ asked Mrs Spinelli to tell her daughter hello, and that he was thinking of her. After the first week, Mrs Spinelli had told TJ that Spinelli had finally said hello in return, since that day, TJ and Spinelli exchanged daily 'hello's' passed through Mrs Spinelli. For days TJ had been inconsolable, nothing the gang could do or say seemed to help. But slowly, as the days went on, as he and Spinelli had started to exchanged 'hello's' and as TJ heard about Spinelli's progress, his spirits began to lift slightly. However, the greatest lift to TJ's spirits came when Mrs Spinelli explained that he could have a brief 10 minute visit with Spinelli on Saturday morning, explaining that Spinelli was well enough for a short, calm visit.

Gus and Mikey remained quiet about their relationship, deciding now wasn't the time to tell everyone, they wanted to tell the whole gang together, and so decided to wait until Spinelli was well enough, and back in school. Gus had continued to live with his mum and was happy, despite the fact that Mr Griswald still couldn't accept his son's sexuality. Gretchen's pregnancy continued to progress well, and the bond between her and Vince grew stronger, they did of course, continue to fight like cat and dog.

TJ awoke on Saturday morning, checking the time he realised it was a full three hours before he was due to meet Spinelli. Getting up, he showered and got dressed, working on some homework to pass the time. Finally, the time came for him to go and see Spinelli, he made his way down to her house; of course, she wasn't there but Mrs Spinelli had planned to drive in with TJ.

"Ashley is really looked forward to seeing you" said Mrs Spinelli starting the engine "This is a really big step for her, she's made real progress to be allowed someone other than her next of kin to visit."

"Has Mr Spinelli visited yet?" asked TJ.

"No, we didn't think it was a good idea, they weren't on the best of terms before Ashley became unwell, and when she did become unwell she became paranoid about him" replied Mrs Spinelli, "Besides, he seems to be distancing himself, he asked how she was in passing, but pretty much blames me for Ashley's bipolar. I honestly don't think he'd visit her even if she had asked. Bob has never been very good with that sort of thing; he was more of a friend to Spinelli than a parent"

"That's awful of him" replied TJ "and you know it isn't your fault"

"Well that's Bob for you, he's not good if any_ issues_ arise" explained Mrs Spinelli, they drove in silence for the rest of the journey, Mrs Spinelli spoke again as she parked up the car, reiterating what she'd previously said "You'll need to take things slowly when you visit Ashley, we want things to be as relaxed and calm as possible"

"Ok" replied TJ, thinking that 'relaxed' and 'calm' have never been words to explain Spinelli's character; he got out the car, and looked at the big building that stood before him.

"Ready?" asked Mrs Spinelli, TJ nodded "Ok, follow me then"

TJ followed Mrs Spinelli as they walked through a metal detector, and were given a quick body search by two awaiting security guards. Finally, a member of staff led them through heavy, code locked doors, finally stopping outside a communal room.

"You can have 10 minutes" informed the member of staff.

"You can go in, Ashley usually sits on the sofa by the window" said Mrs Spinelli gently.

TJ walked into the room, a few people watching him. He spotted Spinelli, sure enough sat by the window, and made his was over to her; her hair now tidy, but still a vivid red.

"Hey Spin" he said gently, feeling a little unsure of what to say.

"Teej!" said Spinelli with a beaming smile, hugging TJ "you came"

"Yeah, course I did, how are you?

"I'm feeling a lot better; everything before I came in was such a blur. I just remember snippets, things like forcing you into the janitor's closet" said Spinelli wearily "Sorry about that"

"Don't worry Spin, you don't need to apologise, I'm just glad you're starting to feel better" replied TJ, taking hold of her hand.

"Thanks Teej" replied Spinelli with a smile "they said if I keep making progress, I could be home by next week"

"That's great, it'll be good to have you back!"

"I honestly can't wait to get out of this place, they keep making me talk about what I'm feeling, harping on about the mind and body healing together" said Spinelli rolling her eyes "and I've only just started to get used to the these tablets they're put me on"

"Do they make you feel better?" asked TJ.

"They take the edge off" shrugged Spinelli "They kinda just make everything feel the same. Apparently as my body get used to them, I might start to feel kinda normal again, but I'll never be the person I used to be"

"Well you'll always be Spinelli to me" replied TJ "Nothing will change how I feel about you"

"Really?" asked Spinelli.

"Of course"

"So how is everyone?" asked Spinelli.

"The gang? They're all good, nothing new really, Gus has moved in with him mum instead now, but that's about it"

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too"

"I'm sorry Spinelli, but it's time for your visitor to go now" said same member of staff that TJ had followed in.

"Already? But TJ's only just got here!" protested Spinelli.

"It's been 10 minutes, we explained that's all the first visit is, sorry, but its protocol"

"Yeah yeah, alright then" replied Spinelli rolling her eyes, she turned back to TJ "See you soon?"

"Course, I missed you Spin" said TJ, kissing Spinelli gently.

"I missed you too Teej"

"Bye then Beautiful; see you soon" said TJ, giving Spinelli one last kiss and walking away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So Spinelli is FINALLY getting better! And wasn't TJ cute! Bless him, of course we knew he'd sand by his girl!

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! Like you said, a least Spinelli has finally got some help! I'm glad I portrayed all the stuff where TJ watched Spinelli getting dragged away well! Even if it did make you tear up :p Thanks again!

Sonni: Thank you so much! I'm glad you got so hooked! And now Spinelli is getting the help she needs bless her! I'm glad you liked Mrs Spinelli in the last chapter, I wanted to make i really sad, making Spinelli beg her and all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

sexehbunneh: Thanks! I hope you liked it, and hope you enjoyed this chapter! 

omgpear: I know your only on chapter 8, but wanted to reply anyway, i hope you enjoyed he chapters untill this point and the rest (thats if your sill reading) thanks for the review!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	26. Chapter 26: Like I can't breathe

Sorry I didnt update yesterday! Life got in the way! I'll let you guys know, that there isn't long left in this fic, the final chapter will be chapter 30!

I'll be gutted when its over!

Thank you to those that have added this as a favourite story, or me as a favourite author! It really means a lot, and its made me realise that people might possibly be reading, but not reviewing, so its nice to this more people may be reading

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 26: Like I can't breathe**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Another week had passed since TJ had been to visit Spinelli, and sure enough, on Sunday morning, Spinelli was discharged and offered support from a community mental health team. Mrs Spinelli had insisted that there be no visitors, as she wanted things to be relaxing as possible for Spinelli. Mrs Spinelli explained to her daughter that Mr Spinelli could visit if she wished; Spinelli however refused this offer. She pointed out that she wasn't really that close to him anymore, and had only seen him in one brief meeting since the marriage split. Spinelli had also asked if her dad had made any real effort to attempt to see her, of course Mrs Spinelli had answered honestly in the fact that he hadn't. Spinelli had accepted this, but resented her father all the same, reasoning that if he really cared that much he'd made an effort to come and see her, even if –like herself- he was awful with feelings and emotions. All in all, Spinelli was glad, probably for the first time in her life, when Monday morning had rolled around and it was time to return to school. She just wanted to get on with her life.

The rest of the gang were waiting by TJ's locker as usual when TJ and Spinelli made their way to join them.

"Hey Spin, it's good to have you back. How are you?" asked Gretchen, hugging her friend.

"I'm good, and for the first time in my life I'm actually GLAD to be at school" said Spinelli "Wow Gretch, you're really starting to get big"

"Yeah, this little one seems to be growing well" said Gretchen rubbing her bump fondly "I'm pretty much five months gone now!"

"SPINELLI!" cried Mikey, not waiting for Spinelli to give a response as he threw his arms around her happily "HOW GLORIOUS TO HAVE YOU BACK! HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

"Like I can't breathe" replied Spinelli.

"OH DEAR WHATEVER SHALL WE DO?" cried Mikey in a panic, tightening his grip around Spinelli.

"You could start by letting me go? I have this awful habit of needing uncompressed lungs to breathe" replied Spinelli jokingly.

"Oh! Oh right sorry Spinelli!" said Mikey, letting her go as the gang fell about laughing.

"So" said Spinelli after the gang had stopped laughing "What did you guys tell everyone when they asked where I was?"

"We said you had a severe case of the flu" replied Gretchen, "Only the six of us and the teachers know the truth"

"Thanks guys" replied Spinelli.

"Now that we're all together, Gus and I have an announcement to make" said Mikey happily.

"We'll make it at lunch time though; we need to tell you somewhere a bit more private than the school corridor" added Gus.

* * *

><p>"So what's this big news?" asked Vince, wrapping his arms around Gretchen as they stood outside in the cold February air.<p>

"Would you quit fussing over me!" snapped Gretchen, pushing Vince away irritably "I'm pregnant, not a fragile invalid!"

"Ok, well I thought you might me cold!" said Vince "and TJ is hugging Spinelli!"

"Well I'm fine, I don't need you clinging to me just because the weather is a bit fresh Vince! And Give me my books! I'm hardly unable to carry them!"

"But Gretch! I've always carried your books" replied Vince defensively "Plus, you know it's risky for a pregnant woman to be lifting something heavy!"

"I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF CARRYING TWO SMALL BOOKS! FOR ONE, I'M NOT _LITFTING _THEM, I'M CARRYING THEM, SECONDLY, THEY AREN'T EVEN HEAVY!"

"Ok ok, jeez!" said Vince, handing Gretchen her books and rolling his eyes.

"DONT ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME VINCE!" shouted Gretchen.

"SO" shouted Spinelli over Gretchen "What is this news? Are we going to start playing top trumps of life changing events? Gunna try and challenge me or Gretchen?"

"Well, our news is pretty big" said Mikey with a smile, noting Spinelli's humour.

"Well, guys, I've been waiting to tell you this for a while..." said Gus, who despite feeling sure the gang would accept him, still felt nervous "...I'm gay"

"Really? But you and Theresa..." said Vince in mild surprise.

"I kinda figured to be honest" shrugged Spinelli.

"Thank you for telling us Gus" said TJ "You know of course that we all accept you just like we do Mikey? That should go without saying, but just wanted to clarify it"

"Thanks guys I knew you'd all be cool" said Gus "But that's NOT the only news..."

"Guys, Gus and I are dating, we have been for nearly a month now" said Mikey joyfully.

"That's great" replied TJ.

"Yeah, we're all really happy for you" said Gretchen.

"Defiantly" agreed Vince.

"It really is good news" replied Spinelli "and heck, back in elementary school we'd never have thought we'd all wind up dating someone in the group!"

"Oh, Mother Fate, how beautiful your work is!" cried Mikey

"Wait, you said this happened around a month ago?" asked TJ, he continued as the new couple nodded "Gus, does this have anything to do with you moving out of your Dad's place?"

"Yeah, Dad wasn't very accepting. Mum has been brilliant though" explained Gus.

"Dads can be tossers" mumbled Spinelli.

"Its fine" replied Gus "Really, it's my Dad's problem, not mine"

"That's a really good way to look at it Gus" said Spinelli, thinking of her own situation of her father, this reinforcing her dislike toward him "It's your Dad's loss Gus, not yours"

"So, who have you guys told so far?" asked Gretchen curiously, as she thought about her own situation with her pregnancy, and how she'd kept things quiet for as long as possible.

"Our parents, you guys, and Theresa" listed Gus "But that's it, we want to keep things on the down-low for now"

"You told Theresa before us?" asked Vince curiously.

"Yeah, had to explain why I was breaking up with her" explained Gus.

"Are you all happy to keep this to yourselves?" asked Mikey "We'd love to be open about our relationship, but you know how judgemental everyone is in this school; it would just make our life more difficult"

"Of course we will" replied TJ.

"Do you guys think this happens a lot?" asked Spinelli thoughtfully, as she considered Butch and Francis's relationship "You know, homosexual couples, keeping their relationship quiet?"

"I doubt it" replied Gus "Mikey and I are probably the only homosexual couple in the school"

"Yeah, maybe..." said Spinelli, of course maintaining Butch and Hustler Kid's confidence, but at the same time thinking that the situation was little sad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you guys liked this chapter :)

Rose-Aki: Spinelli is back and better now, and TJ was a sweetie for standing by Spinelli, bless him, he wouldn't be any different :)

Burton's Disney Princess: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it, I wanted it to be cute! And Now Spinelli is getting back to –somewhat- normal! :) I hope you liked this chapter!

Sonni: Thank you, TJ really is the best boyfriend ever bless him! We just know he'd be totally loyal to Spinelli, no matter what. Spinelli is still recovering well and trying to get back to normal, which is good, bless her! I hope you liked Gus and Mikey telling everyone about their relationship! I loved the X factor, glad amelia lily is back! And I was SO shocked that Kitty actually got kicked off, I was like 'here we go again' Eastenders has been good too, but Ben was a tit!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	27. Chapter 27: Valentine's Day

Three chapters left after this one!

I'll be gutted when its over!

Enjoy the chapter!

I'll try and update every day, but sometimes i may not manage it, as life is really hectic at the moment!

**Chapter 27: Valentine's Day**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Have you guys seen TJ?" asked Spinelli, as she approached Vince, Gretchen and Mikey, who were stood by TJ's locker.

"No, we haven't seen him" said Gretchen, who was clutching a bouquet of lilies –her favourite flowers.

"When I woke up there was red and white skull confetti's all over my floor. They led a path downstairs into the lounge where there was a pile of wrestling and rock magazines and the new Evanescence CD" replied Spinelli, who couldn't help but smile a little at the romantic Valentines Day gesture "Then I went to call on him to walk to school, but his Mum said he'd already left"

"That was sweet" said Gretchen smiling at Spinelli briefly, before turning and beating Vince with her flowers "WHY, DO, YOU, NEVER, DO, ROMANTIC, THINGS, LIKE, THAT, FOR, ME?" she shouted, whacking her boyfriend with the flowers with every word she spoke.

"Gretch, calm down, I got you followers! TJ didn't get Spinelli flowers!" said Vince defensively.

"I wouldn't speak too soon Vince" said Mikey, looking over Spinelli's shoulder.

Spinelli turned to see TJ stood behind her, holding a huge bouquet of red and black roses, her favours colours.

"You should have seen the look I got when I said I wanted black roses" said TJ with a grin "Happy Valentine's Day Spin"

"Teej..." started Spinelli, starting at the large bouquet, which was at least twice the size of Gretchen's, in awe.

"You hate them?" asked TJ sadly "I knew I shouldn't have made a big deal. I know you hate Valentine's Day, and think that it's some big corporate day made to make money"

"Yeah, I do think that, and I think if you love someone, you should show them every day, and not just because its Valentine's Day" replied Spinelli "But I love them, and I love what you did for me this morning. And for the record, you do show me how you care for me, you show me every day and I really appreciate you being there for me"

Spinelli accepted her flowers for TJ, as they began to kiss passionately.

"Pfft, hypocrite" muttered Vince, thinking of all the times Spinelli had snapped and him and Gretchen for committing the very same act.

"Ok, ok point taken" said Spinelli, breaking away from TJ, and admiring her flowers.

"You're both like a match made in heaven" said Mikey dreamily, looking at TJ and Spinelli "flowers on Valentine's Day, so romantic!"

"Where's Gus anyway?" asked TJ.

"I'm here" said Gus, hurrying up to his friends "and Mikey, have you checked your locker this morning?"

"What?" asked Mikey "Oh no, I haven't, why?"

"Just check" replied Gus with a smile.

Mikey moved serval lockers up, dialled in his combination, and opened the door with a gasp. Inside his locker was a single red rose, a large box of chocolates, and a book of love poems. Mikey and Gus shared a brief smile before a voice interrupted from behind them.

"EEEEW!" screeched Ashley A "SOMEONE, LIKE, BROUGHT BLUMBURG SOME VALETINES GIFTS!"

"LIKE OH MY GOD!" shouted Ashley Q "Blumburg, what girl in their right mind would buy _you_ a gift?"

"And don't you know, it's like totally supposed to be the guy that buys the gifts" chirped in Ashley T.

"Boy, you and your little girlfriend need your heads checking" added Ashley B.

"Shut up" snapped Gus

"Oh, if it isn't little Gus Griswald" replied Ashley Q in a patronising tone "You're like just totally jealous, you broke up with Theresa, she's moved on, and you'll like never get a girl like her again!"

"SCANDALOUS!" chorused the Ashleys, walking away and laughing amongst themselves.

"Well that's a good job as a _girl_ like her isn't exactly what I'm looking for" mumbled Gus causing his friends to laugh.

The rest of the day passed without great event and the gang were now all gathered around muddy bottom pond on a triple valentines date. Vince, TJ and Gus, had decorated the area with candles, flowers, and a bonfire, and had gotten a vast supply of food.

"It really is beautiful" said Mikey looking around "Perfect for our one and a half month anniversary."

"And even more prefect for our two year anniversary" said Gretchen, who was sat under a blanket with Vince.

"I guess it's our four and a half month anniversary then?" asked Spinelli, who was amused by Mikey's reference to his 'one and a half month' anniversary.

"I guess so, I've liked you for so many years now, Spin and sometimes I just have to pinch myself just to make sure this is actually happening, and that we're actually together" said TJ "I really don't know what I'd do without you"

"Same" replied Spinelli, smiling and kissing TJ.

"I love you Spinelli" said TJ, as they broke apart, this was the first time he'd said this to Spinelli, and hoped that it didn't freak her out.

"I love you too Teej" replied Spinelli smiling, to her, this was the first time she'd said this too. Sure, she had a vague memory of the janitors closet, where she told TJ that she loved him, and was going to show him that; but she wasn't of sound mind then. So today, to her, was the first time she revealed her love, and she meant it with all her heart.

If it were any other guy in the closet with her that day, he probably would have taken full advantage of her vulnerability. But not TJ, he was a far better person than that, and respected that she wasn't ready. Spinelli felt like the luckiest girl in the world, she loved TJ Detweiler more than words could express.

"Oh, how beautiful!" cried Mikey, alerting TJ and Spinelli to the gang's presence, both seemed to forget that they weren't alone.

The gang chatted amongst themselves, eating the vast amounts of food and toasting marshmallows.

"Vince, I'm sorry I got irritable and jealous earlier" said Gretchen "The lilies where beautiful, and I understand that you couldn't afford anything else, I know we need to save for the baby"

"Thanks sweetie" said Vince smiling "But the thing is, there _is_ something else that I've gotten for you"

"No, really Vince, don't worry about it" replied Gretchen "Just return it and get your money back"

"The thing is Gretch, this really isn't something you can return" said Vince, pulling a small black box from his pocket, and opening it to reveal a small diamond engagement ring "Gretchen Grundler, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god..." said Gretchen staring at the ring in shock "Are you sure?"

"Not really the answer I was expected..." replied Vince "So Gretch, will you marry me?"

"OF COURSE I WILL!" cried Gretchen, a tear of happiness slid down her face and Vince slid the ring onto her finger.

"Gretchen Grundler, you're going to make me the happiest man alive!" replied Vince.

Behind them, Mikey, who had been crying silently, blew his nose loudly.

"Such a beautiful day, the day of love!" he cried out "and Gus, you were so romantic today, the rose, the chocolate, the poetry..."

"I figured you'd like it" replied Gus "It was nothing, really..."

"Oh no, it was. Valentines is, oh, such a beautiful day, here we are, six friends, who have been drawn together by love, to make three couples!" cried Mikey, throwing his arms around the gang "Happy Valentine's Day!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I decided that this story really needed some fluff, so there we go, a chapter of full

Burton's Disney Princess: I know, Im gutted its nearing the end, i've loved posting the last few chapters! Im glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one too!

Sonni: Wow, you reviewed early this morning, I checked the reviews when I woke up, then went on an hour later to see another review :) Yup, only a few chapters left, but the wait for my next fic wont be as long as the wait for this one, hopefully a week or two. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you enjoyed this one too! I love eastenders for the drama, did you hear theres a new actress blaying lucy beale? She's due to come back at some point! I've not watched Mondays eastenders yet, i'll have to watch in a bit! I enjoy waterloo road, although this series has been a little odd, they bring in random character that we've never seen before, but everyone knows, they have one huge story line lasting the episode, then we never see then again! A little annoying!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	28. Chapter 28: braxton hicks

Two chapters left after this one *sob* I hope you guys enjoy this one, sorry its a little short! I'm still working on my new fic, so I'll post it ASAP! I'm writing one of the big chapters at the mo which if fun :p

**Chapter 28: braxton hicks**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been a month since Valentine's Day, and they gang were now at the end of their week; midway through March. Gretchen was now six months pregnant and growing rapidly. The gang were all sat around the floor in drama class, their teacher reciting their latest play from a novel; Mikey was of course, listening intently.

Gretchen shifted her weight uncomfortably, although she was only six months pregnant, with her slim frame, she looked as though she was a lot further along. Gretchen in took a sharp breath of pain, clutching her stomach, the gang watched her worriedly as she let out a few deep breaths, rubbing her stomach.

"Gretchen, are you ok?" whispered Spinelli voicing her worry.

"I'm fine Spinelli" breathed Gretchen "It's just braxton hicks, I've been having them for days now"

"It's what now?" asked Spinelli blankly.

"They're practice contractions" explained Gretchen "It's the uterine muscles contracting and tightening, they're thought to aid the body in its preparation for birth"

"You get pain BEFORE you give birth?" exclaimed Spinelli "Man, I don't think I ever want to have kids!"

"Yeah, I get a little taster of the fun that is to come. A full bladder tends to make it worse" said Gretchen, starting up "Sir, I need to the toilet"

"Again?" asked their drama teacher in mild surprise.

"What do you mean 'again'?" snapped Spinelli "The girl is pregnant!"

"Very well, off you go" replied their drama teacher, before returning to the novel.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning had rolled around, and Gretchen sat in the LaSalle's living room, feeling frustrated. Today was the day that she was moving in with Vince and his family; however the majority of things required heavy lifting, which of course she couldn't do. To add to her stress, today Gretchen was particularly suffering with back pain and swollen feet.<p>

"Here" said Mrs LaSalle sympathetically, placing a water bottle behind Gretchen's back and helping her to put her feet up "I've had two of my own, I remember what it's like. When I was pregnant with Vince I couldn't even get my shoes on after six months my feet were so swollen"

"Really?" asked Gretchen.

"Yes, and I felt sick from the moment I got up, to the moment I went to bed" replied Mrs LaSalle gently.

"Really? That must have been awful!"

"Believe me, it was, I don't miss pregnancy! It was all worth it in the end though. Believe me sweetie, when your holding that little baby in your arms, you'll barley remember this"

"Thank you Valarie" said Gretchen "It's nice to have someone that understands, my mum just keeps getting irritable with me"

"Well sweetie, soon enough you'll be my daughter-in-law, but Victor and I already consider you family"

"Thank you" said Gretchen, smiling and looking over her shoulder as Mr LaSalle, Vince and Chad were carrying Gretchen's belongings up the stairs "Its looks like they're turning to the left? But Vince's room is on the right?"

"Vince's room was on the right" corrected Mrs LaSalle.

"I don't understand?" replied Gretchen.

"Well, Victor and I just thought that with a double bed, and with a crib, Vince's room would be far too crowded for the three of you, so we've swapped bedrooms. You and Vince are now going to have the master bedroom, and we're moving into Vince's old room"

"No, I can't let you do that" replied Gretchen in shock.

"We wanted to, it was our decision" replied Mrs LaSalle.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, and Vince came downstairs, placing a blindfold around Gretchen's eyes.<p>

"Are you ready to see our new bedroom?" he whispered in her ear, leading her carefully up the stairs.

"I guess so" replied Gretchen, as they reached the top of the stairs "But Vince, what's with the blindfold?"

"You'll see" said Vince, leading Gretchen the reaming distance and preparing to remove the blindfold "Are you ready?"

"Sure, but what..." Gretchen fell silent as the blindfold fell away and she took in the sight in front of her. Vince had decorated one side of the room; the wall was painted in a pale yellow colour, in the corner stood a white cot, with a colourful baby mobile hanging over it. Next to this stood a white changing table with white draws and yellow handles in the shape of ducks.

"Do you like it?" asked Vince

"No" replied Gretchen turning and putting her arms around Vince's neck "I love it"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thanks for reading!

Sonni: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the dose of fluff! I wanted to make cute moments between all the couples! I'm glad you enjoyed Gretchen beating Vince with the flowers! I wanted to put a few amusing bits in too, it made me giggle to write! I've still not watched eastenders, any idea what this phil mystery is about? Who was in that photo that was posted through the door in the black envelope!

Burton's Disney Princess: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff! Defiantly a dose of that needed after the intensity! I hope you liked this update! Im sad that this is ending to, I cant wait to post my next story!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	29. Chapter 29: The unexpected

I cant believe the next chapter is the last one! Its kinda sad! I'm not too happy with this chapter, but cant put my finger what It is that Im not keen on! But its more than twice the length of the last chapter, so I hope that makes up for iy!

**Chapter 29: The unexpected**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gretchen and Vince had been living together for a month and a half, and she was now seven and a half months pregnant and starting to get fed up of the pregnancy side effects, such as back ache and swollen feet. Thankfully, it was now the start of june, so Gretchen was able to wear flip-flops. Gretchen's wasn't sure what annoyed her the most, that her fingers were so swollen than she couldn't wear her engagement ring, or that her bump was so large that she could no longer see her feet and was begining to struggle to sit and fit in the school desks.

Spinelli had now completely settled onto her bipolar medication and although she of course could never forget about her disorder, she had truly come to terms with this, and had learnt to live with it very well. Although they continued to take things slowly, Spinelli and TJ's relationship continued to blossom as they grew closer and the bond between them stronger; this was greatly benefitted from 10 years of friendship.

Likewise the relationship between Mikey and Gus continued to blossom, and although both found it a little frustrating to keep their relationship quiet, both were very happy together.

Currently the gang were sat outside in the sunshine, eating their lunch. Gretchen took a sharp intake of breath, rubbing her stomach and shifting her position a little, the gang glanced at her, but were now used to the fact she had braxton hicks so longer felt worried about this.

"Thank god that was only a short one" said Gretchen as she returned to sipping her milkshake "I've had a few of these today, I hope they don't carry on for the next month and a half! My back is killing me today too"

Vince watched Gretchen continue to shift her weight to try and get comfortable, and kissed her lightly on the lips; unsure of what to say.

"Isn't that the fourth one you've had today?" asked Spinelli "Man, being a woman sucks, you guys should be the ones that have to be pregnant instead!"

"Well if we were, we wouldn't make so much of a fuss about it" replied Gus without really thinking, realised what he said, he tried to cover, but only dug himself deeper "Uuh, what I meant was, is that uuh... you guys are just loud when you give birth. No, wait, what I meant was, erm..."

"I'd offer you a shovel, but you seem to be doing a pretty good job yourself" said Spinelli, TJ, Vince and Gretchen laughed at this, Gus and Mikey however, merely stared blankly, not understanding her humorous reference.

"Could I have that shovel instead?" asked Gretchen standing up –with a bit of a struggle- and glairing down at Gus

"Why?" asked Spinelli with a grin "Will you need to bury the body?"

"Precisely" said Gretchen, taking a step toward Gus, and suddenly freezing to the spot, clutching her stomach in shock "Oh my god"

"What? Another one of those braxton hick things?" asked Spinelli

"No, I think I've wet myself" said Gretchen in horror.

Hearing this, Spinelli quickly stood up, and hurried to the toilets with Gretchen. The wet path on her jeans however, didn't go unnoticed by the people they hurried past. Gretchen didn't say anything until she shut herself in the toilet cubicle.

"I just don't understand it, I didn't even need to..." said Gretchen, gasping and falling silent "Oh god!"

"What is it Gretch?" asked Spinelli

"Spinelli" said Gretchen, opening the toilet door and looking pale "My waters have just broke, I'm in labour"

"Are you sure, but you're only-"

"-seven and a half months" finished Gretchen "and yes, I'm sure..."

"I'll go get Vince" said Spinelli, sensing that Gretchen was about to go into meltdown.

Spinelli sprinted from the toilets and back outside to where the gang were sat.

"She's... in... labour..." panted Spinelli, bending down and resting her hands on her thighs, and trying to catch her breath.

"What?" asked Vince blankly "Are you sure?"

"Positive! That was her waters breaking" replied Spinelli.

By the time Spinelli, Vince and the rest of the gang had gotten to Gretchen, she had really begun to panic; leading her into the nearest empty classroom, they tried to calm her down. However once in the classroom, Gretchen started pacing the room.

"This can't be happening yet! It can't, I'm not ready!" she said, looking rather erratic "we've not packed a bag for the hospital, and I've not get everything prepared properly for the baby"

"Gretchen, please try to calm down" said Vince, who himself looked rather anxious "You know the breathing exercises, don't worry about the bag for now, and we've got everything we need for the baby"

"But I was supposed to organise everything, put it into order!" cried Gretchen, who continued to pace.

"Ok, we'll get you to the hospital" said Vince gently.

"No, you don't go in right away; they send you home because labour takes hours! But maybe I should go in because it's so early? No, because I'm not far enough into the labour!" replied Gretchen, toeing and throwing between her two possibilities.

"Maybe we could call the midwife? She'll know what to do" suggested Vince.

"Good idea" said Gretchen, taking out her phone, she was on the phone for several minutes before hanging up "The midwife said that it's ok to go straight in if your less than 37 weeks pregnant"

"Well you're just coming up for 32 weeks right? So we'll go in now!" said Vince "Let's go explain to the school nurse"

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later and Vince and Gretchen were in the hospital, both Gretchen and Vince's parents had been called and were making their way. Gretchen had been seen by the doctor on her arrival, and they had explained that they were unable to stop the labour.<p>

The gang had not been allowed out of school to go to Gretchen and Vince to the hospital, so made their way straight to the hospital when the school day had ended. Vince met them outside the hospital and they filtered into the room Gretchen was in. Both Mrs and Mrs LaSalle and Mr and Mrs Grundler were already there with Gretchen, the atmosphere between the two sets of parents was rather tense.

"Hey Gretch, how's it going?" asked Spinelli approaching her friend, who was clutching a gas and air mask.

"Painful, they said I'm about three centimetres dilated. The books I've read estimate the one centimetre of dilation takes approximately one hour. Then, once ten centimetres the final stage of labour takes approximately two hours" recited Gretchen, as though she had a text book in front of her "So I should be giving birth at around 1am"

"That's Gross" shuddered Gus.

The gang sat around talking for around 15 minutes, Vince clutching Gretchen's hand when she had a contraction. The midwife entered the room, looking at the five new faces.

"Look, I'm very sorry, but everyone can't be in here, there's too many people" sated the midwife apologetically.

"Well I have to get back to work" said Mr Grundler "I'll come back later tonight, there's no need for me to be here in the meantime"

"I'll come with you darling" said Mrs Grundler standing up "I'll see you later Gretchen"

"Bye Mum, bye Dad" said Gretchen, Vince glared and Mr and Mrs Grundler leave.

"We'll all wait outside" said TJ, the gang made their way into the waiting room, settling down to read magazines and watch Beenie McChip episodes. All the gang had insisted on staying until the baby was born, Vince and Gretchen explained they didn't expect them to, but all of the gang wanted to stay, saying they didn't mind if they were there for hours. Each had called their parents and explained the situation, and surprisingly, all the sets of parents had been fine. Mrs Spinelli had been slightly worried, but relaxed when TJ insisted that he'd ensure Spinelli got home safely.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed, and the gang were sat around sleepily, drinking coffee and playing games such as 20 questions, and truth or dare. It had just gone midnight when they head Gretchen's screaming voice from the room next to them.<p>

"YOU DID THIS TO ME VINCE!" they heard her scream.

They didn't hear his response, but obviously he'd replied, because soon came Gretchen's voice again.

"YOU KNOW IT HURTS? YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT THIS FEELS LIKE! I'M IN AGONY!"

...more silence and Vince replied

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" screamed Gretchen "I MEAN IT VINCE! I'M CHOPPING THAT THING OFF WHEN WE GET HOME!"

The gang couldn't help but laugh at this, they listened as Gretchen continued to scream at Vince for another hour, insulting him, and threatening to chop off his manhood.

At 2am, they head Gretchen's continuous scream, then moments later, the sound of a baby crying.

"Wow..." said Spinelli

"What a miracle!" cried Mikey, flinging his arms around Gus as he began to cry.

Fifteen minutes later Vince entered the waiting room, the gang looked up, waiting for him to speak.

"It's a little boy, Alex LaSalle, 4lb 1oz" said Vince with a smile "They're busy checking him over, he's obviously early, they've said he'll need to be in an incubator and he's had a few tubes in, but they've said that everything seems like it should be fine, and that babies born at this stage have a very high survival rate"

The gang all offered their congratulations, and in pairs, filed in to see baby Alex.

"He's beautiful Gretchen" said Spinelli smiling, sure enough Alex was tiny, and had a tube going up his nose and some stickers on his chest with wires that were monitoring his heart.

"From you Spinelli, someone that's never been interested in babies, and says they all look the same, that means a lot" said Gretchen, hugging Spinelli.

"We'll let you get some sleep, you must be shattered" said Spinelli "We'll come in and see you tomorrow."

The gang all called taxis to go home, TJ and Spinelli sharing one, Mikey and Gus staring the other. Both couples got to their own homes, and fell asleep almost instantly. Consequently, the next day at school, the four of them could barely keep their eyes open, Vince of course had stayed off of school with Gretchen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I hope you guys liked the little amusing bits I slipped in, as well as the drama! Thanks for reading!

recessfanatic2011: Thank you! I'm glad your still reading! I cant wait to read more of your fic!

Burton's Disney Princess: Yeah, its good Gretchen is getting some form of support bless her! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Rose-Aki: Woo, this was my 100th review :p I'm glad you liked chapter 27, I really wanted to have a chapter full of fluff and cuteness since this story has lacked that a bit! TJ was sweet to Spinelli bless him, he really thought about what he wanted to do! I'm also glad you liked the conversation between Gretchen and Vince's mum, I thought it'd be nice to show she'd have a lot of support, and show the bonding between them! I hope you liked this update!

Sonni: Thanks :) It was nice of the LaSalle's to offer their bedroom! And I'm glad you enjoyed the family moment in the chapter! I've still not seen eastenders or waterloo road, i need to catch up!

sexehbunneh: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the cuteness, and glad it made you giggle!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


	30. Chapter 30: Sophomore year: taken on

Ok, so I've been sat, staring at this last chapter, thinking 'i don't want to post it' not because I don't want to post, but because when I do, the fic will be over! Sad!

I'm still working on my next fic, so I hope you guys will read it! I don't know if it's quite as good as this one, but that might just be me being harsh on myself. Plus the story is totally different for this, and different isn't necessarily worse!

**Chapter 30: Sophomore year: taken on**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Baby Alex LaSalle was now five and a half weeks old, and seemed to be progressing well. He'd remained in hospital as dues to his early birth he was more vulnerable to viral respiratory infections, and had in fact caught a cold. Thankfully this had been treated in the very early stages, and although hindering his growth slightly, he'd been given steroid medication and had pulled through; in fact, he was sure to be discharged from hospital the very next day. Gretchen had insisted on returning to school after a week, she also kept up to date with her school work and homework, insisting that her friends bring it to her to work on. The relationships between Gus and Mikey, and TJ and Spinelli had blossomed well, and Vince and Gretchen were now looking to start planning a small but romantic wedding.

Despite all of this, sometimes no matter how old you get, and no matter what goes on in your life; some things never change. Today was the final day of school before summer vacation and now, the gang were sat in their very last lesson, watching the clock tick by. 30 seconds to 3pm, 20 seconds, 15 seconds...

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One" counted the class, staring at the clock, they erupted in cheers and they reached 'one' and the final bell rang.

Everyone lept from their tables, cheering, Gus laughed manically as he tope up the paper he'd been writing on.

"So long text book!" said Spinelli, throwing it into the bin opposite her, and cheering as it landed perfectly on target.

"SCALDALOUS!" chorused they Ashleys, taking out their lip-gloss to needlessly reapplying more.

* * *

><p>An hour later the gang were sat around muddy bottom pond, eating ice cream.<p>

"Do you guys remember when we broke up for summer after the fourth grade?" asked TJ as he polished off an ice cream.

"Did we create some sort of prank with ice creams?" asked Gus, thinking back.

"Yeah, Miss Finster was trying to sell them back to the district remember, so we stole a load of cases and catapulted them out into the playgroup" replied TJ

"I remember that" said Spinelli with a grin as she slipped off TJ's lucky red baseball cap, placing it on her own head, she was probably the only person in the world that was allowed to do this "I was the one who had to be lowered down into the van and get the boxes, man it was small in there"

"Yes, that's why we sent you down Spinelli, only you or Gus would have been small enough, but Gus was too scared" Gretchen reminded them.

"bless him" said Mikey fondly.

"Didn't you and Gretchen wire up Principle Prickley's intercom to make an announcement to the school?" asked Spinelli smiling as she affectionately ran her hand through TJs hair "what was it you said again?"

"That everyone should eat the ice creams, that they should ignore Miss Finster and I –I being Prickly of course- had a fat saggy butt, that I liked to scratch every hour, on the hour" chucked TJ, as he leant against his girlfriend; she only showed this affectionate side to her personality around those people that were closest to her, or when she and TJ were alone "I was going to go on to apologise for the things he'd done to punish us, but he caught me before I could"

For a while, the gang just laughed, remembering that summer.

"Man, what a year it's been" said Vince "Remember the day before we started back for sophomore year? We were all here and TJ was saying how the year was being a breeze –and we all agreed!"

"Bless our blissful innocence" said Mikey with a smile.

"Yeah, this year certainly wasn't a breeze" said Spinelli.

"You can say that again" said Gretchen "We've all had out dramas this year, I never imagined that on the final day of school I'd have a baby and would be getting everything ready to collect him from hospital"

"I never pictured I'd of come out about my sexuality, and dating Mikey" said Gus with a grin "That day you guys were teasing me about finding kissing gross, but you didn't know the true reason behind it, it was really just the thought of kissing a girl"

"Yeah, _breezy_ was far from the description of our sophomore year, I think _hurricane_ in more fitting" said Spinelli "I never imagined I'd be diagnosed with bipolar disorder this year"

"Well let's hope next year is a bit easier" said TJ.

"Well it can't exactly be any harder" reasoned Spinelli.

"Al least we hope not" said Vince "It'll be hard to get a year that's been much tougher than this one; although, don't get me wrong, I love my son, and wouldn't change having him for anything"

"Next year we'll probably have to start considering what college we want to apply to" said Gus thoughtfully "I have no idea where I'm going to apply, my Dad was always insistent I join the army. Now I'm living with Mum I've decided that I'd really like to go to college, then maybe consider the army after, I dunno"

"Vince and I have already started looking at our options" said Gretchen "We're either going to go to college locally so we've got the same childcare support, or consider the colleges that have nursery support"

"Spinelli and I have considered college as well" said TJ smiling at his girlfriend "We're both looking at the same colleges anyway, so we'll go to college together"

"Well it seems like we're already starting to plan our futures" said Mikey "I hope to attend a college that is known for its performing arts, our lives seem to be passing by so fast, who knows what the future holds"

"Yeah, but no matter what, we know that we'll all be friends" said TJ, grinning at his friends.

The gang all smiled at each other, all knowing that no matter what happened, what paths their lives too, or what life threw at them, they'd always have each other; the past year had been proof of that.

~*~THE END~*~

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

:( Feeling sad, its all over now! Its kinda hard to actually say goodbye to the story as I've worked on it so hard! I really hoped everyone enjoyed the story! Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed, (especially Sonni and Burton's Disney Princess who've reviewed thought the story!) and thank you to those who have put this story as a favourite, or me as a favourite, It really means a lot, and I can hardly believe it :)

Burton's Disney Princess: Aww, im so sad now, its all over! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter! I'm glad you liked the name for the baby, its a name I love, so thought i'd use it, and it fitted well which is good! Lol I'm glad you liked the bit about " chopping that thing off" and that it made you laugh out loud! Thanks for reviewing!

Sonnii: lol I've STILL not watched eastenders or waterloo road! Its children in need tonight, so i'll try and catch some of that, I always love the eastenders stuff they do on there, it can be SO funny! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and found it funny when Gretchen shouted at Vince! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter, its so sad that its over :( Thank you so much for reviewing!

Rose-Aki: I;m glad you liked the last chapter, and the Spinelli's reaction to the baby! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter, Im so sad its over! Thanks for reviewing! I cant wait to read your new fic!

Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome!

Big Cliffy Meanie x


End file.
